MHA: Douglas Bullet STAMPEDE!
by RisingPluto66 BKA
Summary: This is an AU fanfic. Not relating to "Izuku, Son of Fire Fist Ace," story but may include a reference. What if Izuku was apart of Gol D. Roger's crew and his pirate name was Douglas Bullet himself sworn brothers to Shanks and Buggy. Inspired by the One Piece Movie Stampede. Main couple Ochako x Izuku. To start the story go to the chapter after the trailer.
1. Trailer

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

Trailer (Use One Piece Stampede trailer 3 soundtrack.)

An abandon lost Prison in the middle of the sea

"So kid I have a proposal for you..." said AFO to a boy in his cell (think of Tai Lung's shackles Kung Fu Panda)

Izuku opened his green eyes which turns red in the darkness.

"Take my offer! It's just that simple! **IF YOU DESIRE FOR FREEDOM IS GRAND ENOUGH!** All you need to do is…**Eliminate **All Might's Successor!" AFO said

At the training grounds in the Beast Forest

"All RIGHT!" Ochako yells with her fist in the air.

"We're here!" Eri yells in excitement as the two got off the bus.

Ochako quirks Zero Gravity and One For All.

Eri quirk Rewind.

**A normal summer camp/training camp for Class 1-A and 1-B.**

"All right we're here to make you and your quirks stronger so let's do this," Tiger said

**But a simple summer camp fun turns into a nightmare.**

"I have a bad feeling for some reason," Shoto said

Inasa Yoarashi in a fighting stance (he's here because he swallows his pride to be in the school with Shoto)

At the mountain ledge.

"All right kid show us what you got," Wolfram said

Ochako kicks Muscular away from Kota and Muscular ran for Kota again and tried to grab Kota.

"**KOTA!**" Ochako yells

But then…

"What were you doing?" Izuku asked with venom in his tone while grabbing Muscular's arm.

_"Deku? Is that you?" Ochako thought_

Cue One Piece Stampede theme song.

Villains and soldiers running to or from something then got blown back.

**A grim scenario ensues on both sides.**

"He was a part of the Roger Pirates Izuku Midoriya also known as Douglas Bullet "**The Demon Heir**", a monster of a child," Vlad King said.

"You lied…" Izuku/Douglas coldly

**Izuku Midoriya Pirate name Douglas Bullet Demon Heir. Quirkless. DF Clank Clank Fruit. Haki all three. Formerly of the Roger Pirates.**

**BE AMBITIOUS**

"With this gear I recreated and these quirks I'm **UNSTOPPABLE!**!" Wolfram said with a smirk.

**BE THE STRONGEST**

"You CAN'T BEAT ME! I'M GOING TO WIN!" Izuku/Douglas yelled as he and Mirio clashed.

Dabi and Shoto clashed with flames.

**BELIEVE IN YOURSELF AND IN OTHERS**

"Deku!/PAPA! Don't GIVE UP!" Ochako/Eri yelled

"This is a government order to kill the boy!" Akainu said (couldn't resist to put him into the story)

An army of Pacifistas appeared.

"No Way!" Bakugo yelled

Izuku/Douglas punched Tiger with haki.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Izuku/Douglas absorbs the warships Izuku/Douglas summon through Dyna Capsules. And making the mech from One Piece Stampede.

Muscular thrown into All For One. Many Heroes and villains struggle to get up. Bakugo on the ground on his back.

No one is safe from this legendary monster.

**This Legendary monster destroys heroes and villains alike.**

"KACCHAN!" Izuku/Douglas yelled as the robot arm grew bigger and covered in haki.

Bakugo's eyes widen.

**CRASH!**

"I'm not worry," Ochako said

As the screen flashes with villains (Vanguard Action Squad, Kurogiri, Shigaraki, and AFO) and heroes (Bakugo, Kirishima, Shoto, Momo, Tenya, Inasa, the Big Three, and All Might)

"He's not going to hurt me because….." Ochako said as her words faltered.

**Two Dream Teams on both Sides.**

"Because he's Deku!" Ochako said as Izuku held Ochako close to his chest.

**In the end, which side will he choose?**

**MHA: Douglas Bullet STAMPEDE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

Opening use One Day by Dave and MHA opening #1

**CH.1 Douglas Bullet Origin**

At an park.

"Kaachan you're making her cry!" Izuku yelled (4 years old)

"I don't care DEKU! She's weak! Like YOU Quirkless little DEKU," Kastuki (4 years old) punches Izuku but he dodges and punch Kastuki in the stomach as Kastuki fell to his knees.

"Get him!" the wing kid said as two 7-years old boys came out of nowhere.

"TAKE THIS!" yelled the two older boys as the red hair boy hit one of the bullies in the hit with a kendo sword. While the red nose (HEY!) I mean the blue haired boy threw toy knifes at the winged bully.

"I'll get you for this! DEKU!" Kastuki yells as he and his cronies ran away.

"You okay?" Izuku asked

"Uh...y-yes….thank you who are you?" the girl asked

"I'm Izuku Midoriya! And these are my brothers!" Izuku said

"Sup, names Shanks," Shanks said

"And I'm Buggy!" Buggy said.

"Oh, I'm Ochako Uraraka, thank you for saving me," Ochako (4 years old) said

"You're welcome it's what anyone would have done," Shanks said

"Well, May our paths collide again in gold!" Buggy said

"W-wait!" Ochako said

"Huh?" the three said.

"C-can we be friends?" Ochako asked

"Hmmm…Sure!" Izuku said with a smile.

"In fact here's our family's phone number," Shanks said as he gave Ochcako a piece of paper.

"Thank you!" Ochako said as she cutely bows.

"You're welcome," Izuku said

"Bye!" Shanks and Buggy said as they waved their hands.

**Later at the Midoriya home.**

"Hello mommy/Inko," Izuku, Buggy, and Shanks said

"Oh, hello my three little pirates how your day is?" Inko asked

"Today we saved a girl from bullies," the three said.

"Oh! That's great! Oh and today we four and Hisashi are joining up Roger's crew!" Inko said excitedly.

"YAY! WE GET TO BE REAL PIRATES!" the three yelled.

"But wait what about school?" Izuku asked

"The crew will home school you three," Inko said

"But what about our friends?" Shanks asked

"We can call each other on the transponder snail," Inko replied

"But what about any police officers?" Buggy asked

"Hmm…..We'll figure that out as we go. But first dinner," Inko said.

"Okay," the three said

Later… after a food fight over Shanks liking Makino, Izuku's cousin.

"Hey, honey I'm home!" yelled a man that opens a portal and looks like Izuku but has black hair and has black sunglasses.

"WE'RE READY!" Izuku, Buggy, and Shanks yelled as they wore their backpacks as Inko laughs at this.

"Alright you cabin boys you ready for the greatest adventure you ever known!" Hisashi yelled

"YES SIR!" the three yelled.

"All right… and away we….Oh I forgot you guys are going to need pirate names if you want to hide your Identity. Inko's is "Mad Mother" Onki (Inko reversed) my is Scopper Gaban, any name boys?" Hisashi said

"My is Red Haired Shanks," Shanks said

"My is Buggy the Clown," Buggy said

"Hmm….My is Douglas Bullet the Demon Heir," Izuku /Douglas said

"That's so cool!" Buggy yelled with stars in his eyes.

"Okay, you three may know my quirk fire breath right?" Hisashi asked

"Yes," the three answered.

"Well, I ate a devil fruit called the Warp Warp Fruit, it allows me to teleport anyone and anything as long as I know the location, now hold on everyone and…. WARP!" Hisashi said as the five teleported to the Oro Jackson.

"Hey! Hisashi! Is this your family?" a man with a red jacket said.

"Yes, sir Captain Roger," Hisashi said

"Now let's get this started," Roger smiles.

**Timeskip 1 year later**

"Ochako-chan! I did it! I finally got me a Devil Fruit!" Izuku said to the snail.

"Really? Which one is it?" Ochako asked

"The Clank Clank fruit I can absorbs machines and make robots!" Izuku said as he smiles.

"ROBOTS?! SO COOL!" Ochako yells

"Yeah, Buggy also ate one too the chop chop fruit by accident though," Izuku/Douglas said

"IT WAS SHANKS FAULT!" Buggy yelled

"HEY IT YOU WHO PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH! OF ALL PLACES WHY THE MOUTH?!" Shanks yelled

"Those two sounds like their having fun," Ochako said

"Oh, today we're meeting up **Gold Lion Shiki **because we found a powerful weapon," Izuku said

"Shiki?! Just be careful Deku kun!" Ochako said

"I will, oh I have to go!" Izuku ends the call.

**Later at the meeting location.**

"CAPTAIN ROGER! Your life comes first, right?! Just this once, we should just listen to what the Gold Lion says!" Buggy panics.

"Hey, your body won't let you die no matter how many times they cut you, so why do you care?" Shanks asked who is wearing Gol D. Roger's Straw Hat.

"I still have weaknesses, you dummy! Oh yeah, Crocus-san, Inko-san! How is the captain's condition? He'd be better off not fighting, right? Please, medically relieve him! You two!" Buggy asked

"Nope!" Inko says as she grabbed her shotgun (she looks like Mira Naigus from Soul Eater).

"Unfortunately for you, he's in perfect shape!" Crocus said as he got his harpoons ready for battle.

As Buggy was scared he went to the Vice-Captain but Scopper/Hisashi grabbed Buggy's hat.

"Rayleigh-san!" Buggy calls out for Rayleigh.

"We've been together a long time, and we've never been able to stop Roger," Scopper/Hisashi said

As the view switch to Roger's turned back.

"No way!" Buggy cries out.

"Have faith in Tom's ship, the Oro Jackson! Roger doesn't have much time left," Rayleigh said.

Then shows Roger's mouth smiling.

**Then changes to Shiki at the front of his ship.**

"How many times have we had this discussion, Roger? A lot of things have happened between us, but let's put the past behind us! We'll use that apocalyptic weapon you've found and my military might! And then, with my perfect plan I've spent so many years developing, we can conquer the entire world at once! Become my right hand man, Roger!" Shiki said

Then switches to Roger.

"I have no interest in conquering anything, Shiki! If you can't do as you please, there's no point be a pirate, is there?! No matter how you try to pressure me, SHIKI! I REFUSE YOUR OFFER!" Roger yells as Izuku called out.

"YEAH! What Captain Roger said, and beside you and what army?!" Izuku/Douglas said

As the view changes as the Oro Jackson surrounded by Shiki's army ships.

"Don't Captain! Izuku! Don't you two realize how many ships we're up against?" Buggy begs Roger while shaking his arm.

"Move." Rayleigh said as he grab Buggy by the hat.

Changes to Shiki.

"So in other words, your answer is…"Please kill us right here and now!" Isn't it?!" Shiki sneered

"No, it's "We're going to crush every last one of you!" Roger said with a smile.

As he finished the main cannon fires at one of Shiki's ship.

_The man known as "**Chief of the Great Pirate Armada, Gold Lion Shiki**"…and future pirate king Gol D or Gold Roger, clashed._

As cannons fired at the Oro Jackson.

_This fight in the Caribbean Seas came to be called the Great Battle of Edd War._

Both sides prepared for battle.

"RRAAAAHHHHHH!" Izuku/Douglas yelled as he jumped onto a nearby Shiki ship and threw off almost everyone off the ship without using the devil fruit and he is Five years old!

_Roger's ship, which many would stupidly assumed would be obliterated, was saved by a sudden change of weather, sunk half of Shiki's fleet to the seas and with a surprised attack by Izuku holding a broken steering wheel and the giant wave that was about to hit Shiki He suffered a grave injury and retreated._

_The Roger Pirates disappear two years later Roger became to be known as the Pirate King as he successfully traveled the Bermuda Triangle (Zack Storm) and completely conquered it .But shortly after they disbanded and a year later Roger turned himself in._

_After Shiki attacked the artificial Island Marineford Shiki was imprisoned._

One Week later.

"Come on guys! We got to see the captain send off!" Izuku (8 years old) said

"Right!" Shanks (11 Years old) said

"Slow down man," Buggy (11 years old) yelled

"Come on!" Hisashi and Inko said

At the execution plateform.

"Any last requests?" one of the executioners asked

"Can you loosen the shackles a bit please?" Roger asked

"I can't do that!" the executioner replied.

"Where am I going to run? That's alright I guess I'm on my own on this one. Alright let's get this over with," Roger said as he sits down.

As the executioners moves their blades into position then silence…

"HEY! PIRATE KING! WHERE'S THE HELL YOU HID ALL YOUR TREASURE IS IT IN THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE OR SOMEWHERE ELSE?! YOU FOUND IT?! DIDN'T YOU?!" a random guy yelled as everyone look at him.

"You there shut up!" the executioner yelled

"THE LEGENDARY TREASURE…..THE **ONE PIECE!**" the guy yelled.

"Heh heh heh…HA HA HA HA! YOU WANT MY TREASURE? YOU CAN HAVE IT! I LEFT IT ALL AT ONE PLACE NOW ALL YOU HAVE TO DO…" Roger said.

"EXCUTE!" the Executioner yell to kill Roger.

"IS FIND IT!" Roger said as he died with a smile.

As Roger died everyone cheer for not to celebrate a death of a great man but to cheer to find the One Piece. But the skies turned dark covered in dark rain clouds.

"OH MY THIS IS AN A NEW ERA IS COMING HAHA!" Doflamingo said as he laughs.

"Captain!" Buggy cries.

"…" Hawk Eye Mihawk in silence.

"…" Crocodile in silence.

"KISHISHI! Now I'm going to be the next king! KISHISHI!" Moriah laughs.

"Captain…" Shanks cries

"Captain thank you for taking us in! For you will forever be my Namaka!" Izuku cries as he salutes to his captain.

"Sniff…Come on Izuku let's go…" Inko said

"Thanks old friend for one last ride," Hisashi/Scopper said

"…" Dragon walks in silence.

_The death of Pirate King, Gold Roger raised the curatin on the Great Pirate Era!_

**One Year later**

"Come on! Deku we'll be late for the party!" Ochako said(Nine years old).

"Okay! We'll take the shortcut through the alley," Izuku/Douglas

In the alley.

"Deku I'm scared," Ochako said

"Don't because I'm here to protect you," Izuku/Douglas smiles.

Just then…

"**WWAAAAAHHHHHH!**" a baby cried.

"Is that?..." Ochako asked

"Come on!" Izuku/Douglas ran to the noise.

And as they ran they found a villain looking guy.

"Hey are you okay?" Izuku asked

"Uhh… Yeah kid… names Stendhal… uh I know this is sudden but get Eri out of here!" Stendhal ask.

"Why?" Ochako asked

"It's her quirk…Rewind she will be experimented if you don't listen to me…I want you to get her away from **Overhaul** and the **World Government**, please…" Stendhal begs.

"We will come on Ochako chan," Izuku/Douglas picks up Eri gently and ran away with Ochako following.

"Heh… that kid will be a good hero… Douglas…" Stendhal said as he got up he was attacked by a unnamed pawn holding an axe and a gun.

"WHERE'S THE BABY?!" the villain asked in a panic.

"FAR FROM HERE!" Stendhal yelled in response.

"**RRAAAAAAHHHHH!**" Both clashed but in the end Stendhal won but with massive injuries including one concussion.

**Later at Kacchan's party.**

"Where's Deku he missed the party!" Kastuki yelled

"Inko where is your son?" Mitsuki asked

"I don't know Izuku said he's bringing Ochako to the party," Inko said

"We're here!" Ochako and Izuku yelled

"Oh, Izuku how is you walk…AHH!" Inko screamed at the site of a baby?!

"Inko! What's wrong?!" Hisashi, Buggy, and Shanks asked as Inko pointed to Izuku and Ochako.

"Huh? NANI?!" the three yelled.

"EXPLAIN DEKU/DOUGLAS!" Kastuki/Hisashi, Buggy, and Shanks yelled

One explanation later.

"Okay, I got to admit that is cool Deku," Kastuki said

"Yeah but now what?" Buggy asked

"Shh Eri is still sleeping…" Shanks whispered.

"Well this Stendhal said that Overhaul and the World Government would want her I say we take care of her," Hisashi said

"I agree, oh Ochako your parents are here," Shanks said

"Ochako!" Ochako's parents yelled as they ran to Ochako as they heard what happen.

"Okay, bye Deku!" Ochako said

But then…

"Mama!" a cute voice yelled

"Huh?" Izuku/Douglas look at Eri.

"Papa?" Eri tilted her head.

As she said that Izuku faints.

**THUD!**

**"KAWAII!" every woman in the room squeals**

"Well you look at that she thinks Round Face and Deku are her parents," Kastuki said

"Kacchan!" Eri said as she pointed at Kastuki.

"…" Kastuki in silence.

"…I'm going to break Deku once he wakes up," Katsuki said

Everyone laughs at Kastuki's statement.

_But this moment will not last because in a year later an event that would happen that will once again throw the world upside._

**To Be Continue…**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

Opening use One Day by Dave, Over the Top one piece opening 22 and MHA opening #1

**Ch.2 Tragedy Strikes and Douglas' Imprisonment!**

**One year later in a street.**

Izuku/Douglas, Buggy, and Shanks were walking in the street talking about events.

"So, Douglas how's your 'wife' and 'daughter'?" Shanks (13-year-old) teased.

"Yeah, how is the little unicorn?" Buggy (13 years old) asked

"Both are great guys. But you two lived in the same house as me!? So why are you asking?" Izuku/Douglas (10 years old) said

"Just making a conversation man," Shanks said

"Well in few years we'll be making names on our own with the crews Shanks and I made," Buggy said

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you guys," Izuku/Douglas said sadly

"I know but don't let that worry you," Shanks said as he put his hand on Izuku's hair.

"Yeah, we may be separated and we may not be blood-related but we are brothers and rivals to the end!" Buggy said

"Yeah, and I am going to be a hero that everyone looks up to like All Might!" Izuku/Douglas exclaimed as he declared his dream.

Shanks and Buggy chuckle at Izuku's dream.

"So, Shanks how's Makino and Buggy how's Alvida?" Izuku/Douglas asked

The two blushed at the very names.

"See you two teased me for my crush but you two don't have the guts to asked them out for once!" Izuku/Douglas yelled

As they were about to produce a well-thought counter argument or in this case a street brawl with the winner being right.

Just then...

**BOOM!**

"What was that?!" Buggy yelled

"I don't know!" Shanks yelled

"This is not some two-bit villain it must be someone really strong!" Izuku/Douglas said

Then Shanks used his Observation Haki to detected the chaos.

"I sense...your DAD! He's near the center of this power!" Shanks yelled

"Daddy?" Izuku/Douglas said with worry.

"Come on!" Buggy yelled

As the three ran the destruction became worst and worst they also helped many of those who got caught and the survivors helped other survivors.

"Who could have done this?" Izuku asked in awe at the destruction and the dead bodies of heroes and civilians.

The three heard two more people in pain and the three ran to the source.

"**AAAARRRGGGHHH**!" Hisashi/Scopper yelled in pain with several burns, cuts, and a bleeding scalp.

"**COUGH**!" A blond and buff man coughed as he has a bleeding stomach from a very sinister enemy.

"Hey, are you two alright?!" Buggy asked

"Ugh...I'm alright but Scopper he's injured..." the man said

"Hey I may be down but I'm not out yet All Might," Hisashi/Scopper said

"You're **ALL MIGHT?!** What happened?!" The three yelled

"It's a long story but your father infiltrated a group and has found plans within the next five years by a very evil man..." All Might said

"I manage to put it all on a flash drive all I need is a few seconds to transport the thumb drive to the police," Hisashi explained

"We'll help!" Izuku/Douglas exclaims

"What? But you're just a kid..." All Might said

"Yeah? He was a part of the Roger pirates as a cabin boy he'll be alright, just like me and the other two boys," Hisashi said

"What? But I thought..." All Might asked

"We'll explain later but right now people are in need of help," Hisashi said

But then...

"Well, how can you help anyone if you can't help yourselves?" A villain said who came out of nowhere.

"**ALL FOR ONE**!" All Might yelled

"Now fall...Symbol of Peace..." AFO attacked with multiple quirks but was blocked by Douglas' machine arm which he made out of broken vehicles.

"Impressive quirk kid, who are you?" AFO asked

"I'm Douglas Bullet the "**Demon Heir**" and it's not a quirk it's a Devil Fruit!" Izuku/Douglas said as he got into fighting position.

"Devil fruit? What a bothersome bunch of quirkless rejects," AFO sneered but Buggy got to his blindside.

" Well, this quirkless reject is about to get you! Now take **THIS** my special **MUGGY BALL! And blow up!" **Buggy yelled as a tiny ball Fired from the bottom of his shoe and blow up in his face.

"Way a go Buggy! You got him good!" Shanks said cheer way too soon.

"Don't lower your guard! If he is able to injure All Might then he must be very strong!" Izuku/Douglas said

"You should listen to your friend I'm one of the strongest men you'll ever meet," AFO boasted.

As AFO stands as if it didn't hurt him at all.

"Well, that was unexpected. Now I remember you. You four guys appeared I the news a few years back when that **loser** Gold Roger was alive," AFO sneered

With those words, the four former Roger pirates stood in silence but it was Izuku was the one to break the silence.

"Take it back..." Izuku/Douglas said as his hair covered his eyes.

"What? Take What back all I said was the truth," AFO said

"Buggy...Shanks...take my father and run..." Izuku/Douglas said as his eyes turned red.

"Right come, old man, we need to run," Buggy said

"Good luck Douglas," Shanks said

"All Might make sure my son is still alive; if he's not I'm going to kill you..." Hisashi/Scopper said as he threatened All Might.

"Sure I will..." All Might said

As the three warped away with Hisashi/Scopper's DF.

" You will regret those words about my **captain**," Izuku/Douglas said with venom as Conquer's Haki covered his body.

"_Is this the power of a former Roger pirate?!" All Might thought_

_"So this is a cabin boy from THAT man the scars burn from that man but there is no way a cabin boy could be THAT strong," AFO thought_

"Yawn lets do this thing... **COUGHS**!" AFO said but was punched in the stomach by Izuku!

"Im-impossible!" AFO yelled in pain.

"Now let's do this thing!" Izuku/Douglas yelled

**Timeskip **

Izuku/Douglas's giant robot broken and Izuku/Douglas breathed heavily as All Might punched AFO.

This gave Izuku/Douglas the chance to wound him with a critical attack.

Izuku/Douglas then punched AFO in the chest with a Haki laced punch and then All Might defeated All For One with United States of America Smash. But All For One's body was warped away by some purple smoke.

"Damn he got away but we won...ugh..." All Might said as he felled to his knees then fainted by the blood loss and lack of energy.

"Alright time for me to run," Izuku/Douglas said as he was just limping away.

But then...

"Hold it! Scum!" Yelled a red suit man with a marine hat.

"Well, if it isn't Vice Admiral Akainu or is it Admiral Akainu these days. What do I owe the pleasure?" Izuku/Douglas said sarcastically.

"I saw the whole fight and I'm rather impressed but you under arrest for various crimes against the **World Government**," Akainu said

"Not surprising," Izuku/Douglas said coldly

"But your worst crime is injuring the number #1 hero All Might!" Akainu sneered

"What?! But I didn't..." Izuku/Douglas said

"And so with the authority of the **World Government**, you have been sentenced life in Level 6 of Impel Down. And don't try to run our new "toys" are unstoppable," Akainu said

"New toys HA! You government dogs your fancy little machines don't scare me!" Izuku/Douglas said

"I know but this one is going to revolutionize everything meet PX-1," Akainu said as a man came out and began to charged his laser.

"What?...but that's...Kuma...and that's Kizaru's...what the hell are **YOU?!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled as he prepared to fight back as a shot was fired.

**CLANK!CLANK! BOOM!**

**PEW!**

**BOOM**!

**CLANK! CLANK! **

**PEW! PEW! PEW!**

**BBOOOOOMMMMM!**

Timeskip

**At the Uraraka home**

With Ochako, Kastuki, and Eri watching tv playing Cubix Robots for Everyone.

"You know I love our little 'granddaughter'," Inko said

"Yeah, Kastuki is actually becoming nicer to everyone since Eri came," Mitsuki said as she is happy that Kastuki is being nice to everyone in hope to make Eri happy.

"And Ochako wants to be a hero for her parents and for little Deku's daughter. I hope this will last for a long time," Ochako s mom said

Unknownst to her everything will change as a portal opened up.

**SLAM!**

**CRASH!**

**BONK!**

As Hisashi, Buggy, and Shanks came out from the portal... but no Izuku.

"Honey! Where's Izuku?!" Inko yelled as she ran to her husband while treating his injuries.

"Ugh..." Hisashi/Scopper groaned as he still has the thumb drive in hand.

"We don't know," Buggy groaned

"Yeah, I hope he's alright," Shanks said

As the screen on the tv switch from the show to a news report.

"We interrupt this program for breaking news Izuku Midoriya or **Douglas Bullet of the Roger Pirates** was caught by marine Admiral Akainu," a news reporter said

"No..." everyone thought with wide eyes as everyone went to the tv.

"We just received reports of the destruction caused by Izuku Midoryia or Douglas Bullet for reason for targeting All Might but failed as "**Red Dog**" Akainu intercepted Douglas Bullet. The Demon Heir will be sentenced to **Impel Down** for life..." the news reporter said

"That's BULL!" Shanks yelled

"Those jerks!" Buggy said

"**NOOO!**" Inko screamed

"Izuku..." Hisashi/Scopper said

"Deku..." Kastuki said

"**WAAAHHHH**!" Eri cries

"Don't worry mommy's here..." Ochako held Eri and rock her but she was crying herself and her heart was broken since she will never see Deku ever again.

**Meanwhile in a hospital**

"Ugh..." All Might groaned

"Looks like you're awake Toshinori," a small old man said

"Sensei Torino, what happened?" All Might asked

"You fought All For One but he got away," Torino said

"Yeah, if that kid wasn't there I would have been 6 feet under," All Might said

"What kid?" Torino asked

"The green haired kid, where is he?" All Might asked

"Umm... I can explain that," a detective said as he entered the room.

"Oh, Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi what do you mean?" All Might asked

"He's...he's been sentenced to Impel Down on the charges of accomplice to All For One and for being a Roger Pirate," Naomasa said as he regrets saying those cursed words.

"What?!" All Might exclaims

**Meanwhile in Wano in Bermuda Triangle**

"So, Oden when will you asked out Toki? Come on we known you like her," Kaido teased as Oden blushed but made an excuse.

"Teased me again and I will spoil what Raftel is like," Oden threatened Kaido

"**NO! I WANT TO FIND OUT MYSELF!**" Kaido yelled as he covered his ears.

"Come on Kaido we don't have time for this. I want to know what Orochi is planning?" Oden said as he changed the subject.

"Lord Oden! Sir Kaido! It's terrible!" yelled a message as Kaido took the newspapers.

"What is it?" Oden said

"It's about your crew," the message boy said as he spoke to Oden.

"Oh, how are they doing?" Oden asked

"Umm... is one of them named Douglas Bullet?" Kaido asked

"Yes, why?" Oden said

"Then he may have a very bad day," Kaido said as he gave Oden the papers.

"...WHAT?!" Oden yelled as he read the papers.

**Meanwhile in Zunesha/Zou**

"Douglas not you too!" Pedro cries for his lost friend.

**In Impel Down Level 6**

"Move it Douglas this is your special cage for your crimes against heroes I hope you die **MONSTER**," the Guard said as Izuku hands were shackled with heavy weights and now wears an extremely heavy Super Wapometal a metal alloy with is several times stronger and heavier than normal Wapometal.

"Heh heh heh heh...fresh meat!" the other prisoners laughs manically.

"Well, well if it isn't Douglas Bullet what are you in for?" Shiki asked

"..." Izuku/Douglas in silence as he is broken.

"Uh...Kid any answer hello?" Shiki said with a worried tone.

_"Aw man, I didn't think they broke this kid I actually like this kid," Shiki thought._

"...Nothing..." Izuku/Douglas said

"?" Shiki questions this but decides to put it in the back of his mind and plans his escape.

_And so five months later Shiki escaped and __**Douglas Bullet "The Demon Heir" **was forgotten by the world except for his friends and family but in five years this legendary monster will once again be released into the world stronger than ever. But once he is released with he destroys everything and everyone or protect his loved ones._

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

Opening use One Day by Dave, Over the Top one piece opening 22 and MHA opening #1

**Ch.3 Over the Five Years and Douglas' Escape!**

**One month after Shiki's escapes.**

**Year: One **

"Hey kid I heard how you tried to kill All Might is it true?" a level 6 inmate asked

"It's not true but why will it matter the World Government will just have a cover-up with lame reasons," Izuku/Douglas (age 11)said coldly.

"I heard you were part of **Gold Roger**'s crew is that true?" Another inmate asked

"Yeah, we were one big wild family I wouldn't be surprised if the other cabin boys became big names," Izuku/Douglas said

As warden Magellan puts Shiryu of the Rain in a cell.

"This is for killing those prisoners. We maybe jailers but we are not executioners. You'll be released in four years," Magellan said as he left level 6.

"So we finally meet Douglas Bullet the boy who fought an Admiral you are not what I expected," Shiryu said

"Just don't do anything stupid and you may live," Izuku/Douglas said as he had an aura of Conqueror's Haki and his green eyes turned blood red in the darkness.

"...Fine..." Shiryu said but was shaking in fear along with "Corrupt King" Avalo Pizzaro, "Heavy Drinker" Bosco Shots, "Crescent Moon Hunter" Catarina Devon, and "The Great Battleship" San Juan Wolf. If this kid was able to scare the worlds most evil prisoners then he must be stronger and scarier than all the mention names combine.

**Year: Two**

"All right you scum! We put a tv in each of your cells so you guys won't kill each other if you get bored. Any questions?" a guard yelled

"I have one, how can some of us turned on the tv and/or change the channel?" Izuku/Douglas (age 12) asked

"It's a voice command, now go watch what you want I don't care...zzzzzzzzz..." the guard yells and then goes to sleep with noise-canceling headphones and an eye mask.

As he sleeps the criminals turned on the TVs to watch something.

"TV goes to the News Channel," Izuku/Douglas said as the tv turned on and what he found was Shanks on the news.

"The pirate known as "Red-Haired" Shanks is now part of the Yonkos. After the events of the Great Incident of two years ago this great pirate along with former Warlord Buggy the Star Clown. Both who were sworn brothers to Douglas Bullet "the Demon Heir"..." as the news reporter kept talking.

_"Heh I'm glad those guys made it out okay and it seems Shanks became an even bigger name than I thought," Izuku thought as he smiles._

**Year: Three**

"Zzzzzz..." Izuku/Douglas (age 13) snores

"Hey, Douglas! Wake up and turn on the news channel!" An inmate yelled

"Sure whatever...what? Rouge what is she...oh no..." Izuku/Douglas said

_On tv_

At Marineford Island with one side the marines and the seven warlords and on the other side the whitebeard pirates and rumor backed up with the Revoltionary Army.

"Portgas D. Rouge you are charged with being the mother of Gold Roger's son taking care of Dragon's son! How do you plead?" Sengoku yelled.

"Guilty, I loved Roger you all are just afraid what Ace will do when he grows up as well as poor Luffy whose parents who also cares for him," Rouge said

"Mom" Luffy and Ace said in unison.

"Don't worry Rouge we'll save you ," Whitebeard said with a smirk.

Everything was the same except this.

"Oh no my hat," Luffy said as his hat fell off and Akainu aimed at Luffy. Ace yelled for his brother until Rouge took the hit that was meant for Luffy.

**Meanwhile back in Impel Down**

"ROUGE! NOOO!" Izuku/Douglas yelled

**Back at Marineford**

"**ROUGE NOOO!**" The whitebeard pirates yelled in horror.

"I'm sorry Luffy...Ace my insides are burned..._coughs_...Ace please take care of Luffy for me..." Rouge said with a bleeding mouth.

"Mom! What are you saying?! We're going home together!" Ace yelled

"Doctor! Help us please!" Luffy yelled as a doctor came but his face was grim.

"Ace tell Whitebeard for being such a good friend and a good father figure," Rouge said as Ace cries and as Whitebeard turned around.

"And Luffy tell Garp I have no resentment for his involvement..." Rouge said as Luffy cries as Garp ran for Rouge but was taken down by Sengoku.

"...and thank you for being such a loving family!" Rouge cries as Luffy and Ace also cries. As she finished her sentence she smiles and her body fell...

**Back at Impel Down **

"Damnit! I should've been there!" Izuku/Douglas cries

**Back at Marineford**

**"**Now die spawn of Roger!" Akainu yelled

"Look out!" A marine yelled

As Whitebeard punched Akainu with a tremor punch to the face.

Timeskip

After Whitebeard was being shot by Blackbeard, Orge, La Fitte, Doc Q, and Jesus.

Whitebeard said his final words to the world.

"I'm out of bullets to get me another gun!" Blackbeard yelled

"Don't worry captain! He's dead as a doornail!" Jesus said

"It's not you Teach..." Whitebeard said

"No way! He's still alive!" Blackbeard yelled

"The man that Gol D. Roger waits for it's not you Teach. Never in a million years," Whitebeard said

"Huh?" Blackbeard said in confusion

"Just as someone would take in Roger's will soon enough ..." Whitebeard said as Jinbe held the two crying boys in his arms.

"...someone would take in Rouge's will as well, so no matter how you try to extinguish their spirit you will never extinguish their flames..." Whitebeard said as the screen slowly shows the backs of the Blackbeard pirates and marines.

"...and so has it been for now and until the end of time..._groan_..." Whitebeard groaned

"...because in one day in the future when we're all dead and gone someone will arrive carrying generation upon generations on their shoulders and he'll thrown down the gauntlet in front of the entire world! Sengoku you and the World Government knows what's coming a war that will embroil the seas far and wide that's why you all are afraid because there is nothing you can do to stop it..." Whitebeard said

"...I have no interest in it myself but one day that treasure will turn this whole world upside down and that quirk will balance out the chaos. You know what I'm talking about and I know a hero will rise for all who perished here cause of our actions...heh" Whitebeard said as he smirks as Sengoku's eyes were widen at the last statement.

"...THE ONE PIECE!" Whitebeard yelled as he remembers Roger.

"Gugh..." Sengoku reacted as he knew what he's going to say.

"THE ONE PIECE IS REAL!" Whitebeard yelled with the last of his strength.

"..." everyone went silence

"YOU BASTARD!" Sengoku yelled in rage.

"ZEHAHAHA! Now that's a touching conclusion!" Blackbeard laughs.

As the whitebeard pirates commanders were crying.

"HE'S DEAD I CAN'T BELIEVED HIM HE JUST DIED ON HIS FEET!" Blackbeard said in shock.

As Whitebeard pirates and allies cried for their father died.

_And so Whitebeard passes even after death his body remained upright the haunting image of his body which mows down his foes was a sight to behold. The number of sword wounds were at least 267 times, the number of gunshots 152, he was shot by cannon balls 46 times! And yet when you look at the back of this man you can see..._

As Whitebeard's coat falls revealing his Jolly Roger...with no scars.

_That in this battle and the rest of his life as a pirate remains unmarked by a cowardice retreat._

**Meanwhile in Impel Down**

"Whitebeard you have my respects and thank you for saving Ace! Long live Whitebeard! The greatest man since my captain!" Izuku/Douglas cries as he wipes away his tears he noticed that Teach was walking to his body but at the same time a fruit which Izuku/Douglas was going to eat turned to a cyan swirl fruit.

Timeskip

"What's he planning?" Izuku/Douglas said as he ate the fruit unconsciously.

Back at Marineford

"**ZEHAHAHA!** You know my Dark Dark Fruit power!" Blackbeard said as he uses his power.

"But this is a surprise..." Blackbeard said as he gestured Whitebeard's tremor attack?!

As everyone turned around.

"No, it can't be?!" Marco yelled

As Blackbeard did the gestures nothing happened no cracks.

"..." everyone in silence.

"No! It can't be the Tremor-Tremor fruit is gone! My plan!" Blackbeard yelled

**Back at Impel Down**

"...grrrrr...AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Izuku/Douglas screams as blood bleeds from the mouth. But quickly went away as he told himself.

"**NO! I WON'T DIE I MUST SEE MY MOM, MY DAD, MY BROTHERS, ERI AND OCHAKO!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled as his body stopped burning but as cracks were forming in the handcuffs unknownst to him.

**Back at Marineford**

"Things couldn't get any worst!" Blackbeard and the marines yelled

"**JIHAHAHA!**" A laugh came from nowhere.

"No way it can't be its "**GOLD LION**" SHIKI!" Yelled a marine.

"Yes, since Whitebeard is dead that means I can take his place as YONKO but I won't fight this battle I'm just here to...reintroduce myself and to the world! Now good day," Shiki said as he floated to the skies.

"What are you all doing?! Kill all the pirates!" Akainu yelled

"YOU DONE ENOUGH!" Yelled a marine with an x shaped scar on his chin.

"STOP! WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS BATTLE NOW! HUH?! WE KILL WHITEBEARD! ROGERS WIFE IS DEAD AND TWO KIDS ARE TRAUMATIZED BECAUSE OF THIS SAD EXCUSE FOR A NECESSARY EVIL!" The marine yelled.

_"Drake Kun," Boa thought_

"Moved rear admiral Drake or else you will be a charge of treason," Akainu yelled

"Then so be it! I RATHER BE A PIRATE THAN TO BE A MARINE LIKE YOU!" Drake Yelled

"Then DIE!" Akainu yell as his fist was covered in magma and was aimed at Drake just as the fist hit him a blade blocked it.

"DRAKE!" Boa screamed

"That speech it touched my heart whether it will change for the better or for the worst..." the man said

"Run Jinbe!" A Pirate said

"I don't think so," Kizaru said

"Nice try," said a clown

"Hands in the air now," said a man with a cold tone.

"Oh, my former warlord Buggy and Benn Beckman,"

"Wait I know those ships..." a marine said

"What are **they doing here?!" **Yelled a pirate

"One of the Yonkos and his most trusted ally!" A pirate yelled

" ITS RED HAIRED SHANKS AND BUGGY THE CLOWN!" The marines yelled.

"Let's end this war," Shanks said

**Back at Impel Down**

"They're there! I Can't Believe it! There here to end the war!" Izuku/Douglas said with a smile.

The war ended with a draw since the goal was to execute Roger's son and Dragon's son but both escape by Buggy's ship. But it was a marine lost they took out Whitebeard just for Gold Lion Shiki to bear his fangs to the world.

**Year: Four**

Izuku/Douglas was watching the news.

"Breaking news a boy being held hostage by a slime being heroes are rushing to the scene now but they can't get to him because of his explosion quirk," a news reporter yelled.

"Huh that's Kacchan I can't believe he got caught heh," Izuku/Douglas said

"Wait a girl is running to the boy!" The news reporter yelled

"Huh?...HUH?! Ochako?!" Izuku/Douglas yelled as he saw Ochako in a middle school uniform which made him blushed.

**Meanwhile with Ochako**

"Round face what are you doing?! Run! Deku will never forgive me if anything happens to you!" Kastuki said

"If I Don't I can't be a good friend!" Ochako Yelled

**Back with Izuku/Douglas**

"Ochako...please be safe," Izuku/Douglas said just as if by fate All Might saved Ochako and Kastuki.

"Phew...I'm glad she's safe I wonder if Eri is still with her?" Izuku/Douglas said

**Year: Five**

"The UA sports festival is about to start I wonder if Kacchan and Ochako got in?" Izuku/Douglas asked himself as his question was answered by the students of UA coming out and two of them were Kastuki and Ochako?!

Skipping the athletes' pledge which Izuku/Douglas laughs at Kastuki pledge.

As the race started he noticed Ochako covered in pink lightning?

_"That's not her quirk?" Izuku/Douglas thought_.

As Ochako won first place. The Calvery battle was the same just replace Izuku with Ochako and Ochako with Inasa. Same result from the anime/manga.

Looks like Ochako will face Kastuki in the finals.

After Ochako defeated Kastuki in pure luck and strength she won against.

"I'm glad she won but now she'll fight this Shoto Todoroki in the finals, but he's too weak if using half of his power," Izuku/Douglas said

Later after the fight between Ochako and Shoto which resulting in a tie. Izuku/Douglas was worried for her safety.

A month later at the I-Expo which was taken over by some villains, Ochako once again appeared and defeated the villain with All Might and now the summer would begin for Ochako but for Izuku he's a trap.

Post time

"Zzzzzzzz" Izuku/Douglas (age 15) snores.

"ZEHAHAHA!" Blackbeard laughs

"Huh?" Izuku/Douglas woke up

"I want the strongest of you fools start fighting start fighting right now!" Blackbeard laughs as the prisoners started to fight. Each other with only 5 who willingly join Blackbeard. Until Blackbeard saw a pair of green eyes in the darkness which turned red.

"Why hello you, you seem to be trap in here why don't you let me free you," Blackbeard said

"No thanks but uhh can you pass the fish?" Izuku/Douglas asked

"Uh, sure?" As Blackbeard toss the fish into the cage he heard eating and the chains unlocking.

"...No, you fool! You've killed us all!" Shiryu exclaims as if he was afraid the others were also afraid the survivors immediately closed their cell doors to keep them safe.

"Uhh, why?" Blackbeard asked

"That boy is the strongest man in prison and now he's free," Pizarro said as he hugged Katerina in fear.

"Ehh, All For One would like him on his crew he did hire me so..." Blackbeard foolishly sealed his fate.

"**ALL FOR ONE!** You're working with **ALL FOR ONE! YOU AND YOUR CREW ARE DEAD!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled

"Jokes on you since you have a devil fruit I can do this! **BLACK VORTEX!**" Blackbeard Yelled as he pulled Izuku/Douglas but Izuku/Douglas took something from Shiryu as he went by and punched Blackbeard in the head but ended up punched back.

"WEEHAHAHA! The captain is unstoppable right?" Jesus said as he looked at his captain's headless body.

"What?! His head where is it?!" Jesus Yelled.

"Right here and I got a prize out of it," Izuku/Douglas said coldly as he pulled out the head which was frowning and pulled out dark dark fruit which was a regular fruit he was going to eat.

"What how did you?" Jesus asked

"My sword! You took my sword!" Shiryu yelled

"Yes, but don't need it anymore..." Izuku/Douglas said as he snapped Raiu in half.

"My sword!" Shiryu yelled

"You don't need it when you 're dead. But first, the dark dark fruit bottoms up!" Izuku/Douglas said as he ate the dark dark fruit.

"..." everyone in silence.

"Heh...I'm still alive that's good," Izuku/Douglas smirked

"Impossible! That's the trick the captain wanted to do!" Jesus yelled

"Oh? Is it **THIS!**" Izuku/Douglas did whitebeard's gestured and everyone was scared.

**_CRACKLE CRACKLE CRACKLE POP BOOM!_**

As the tremor traveled to the pirates everyone was very very afraid of the world true strongest man.

"That's the power of the tremor tremor fruit!" A prisoner yelled.

"Hold on I thought that if you ate more than one your body would just blow up-nya," Pizarro asked

"Yeah for normal people, but as long I was in prison with you guys, that kid isn't normal and with that third devil fruit he could pull off a trick no one would expect. He was screaming the day Whitebeard die that must be the day he ate the tremor tremor fruit," Shiryu said

"I saw this move on tv now!** BLACK HOLE!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled as the Blackbeard pirates were about to become disbanded...forever!

Timeskip after Izuku/Douglas use Liberation to kill the pirates as he finished locking himself up he was approached by AFO.

"I'm impressed that you kill my new associates so effortlessly. I was waiting for an hour so I came to see his progress you have certainly gotten stronger. So kid I have a proposal for you..." said AFO to a boy in his cell (think of Tai Lung's shackles Kung Fu Panda)

Izuku opened his green eyes which turns red in the darkness.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Izuku/Douglas said

"Just take my offer! It's just that simple! **IF YOUR DESIRE FOR FREEDOM IS GRAND ENOUGH!** All you need to do is…**Eliminate **All Might's Successor! So what do you say? AFO said

"Hmm..._if I join I can kill him then see Ochako Chan and maybe I can get a reward for my freedom, _It's a deal!" Izuku/Douglas said

"Good, good now follow me," AFO said as he made a portal follow by Izuku/Douglas.

_And so after five years of being in prison, the legendary monster once again destroy anyone or anything that will get in his way but the real question is which side he chooses._

**To Be Continue...**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening use One Day by Dave, Over the Top one piece opening 22 and MHA opening #1**

**Ch. 4 Invasion: Part 1**

**Douglas Bullet vs Kacchan and Mirio! Douglas Finds Out the Truth!**

After Izuku went into the portal he appeared at a bar then he met with some interesting people.

"So, you're the new recruit Sensei brought. I have to say I'm kinda impressed. I'm Shigaraki Tomura, and we are going to work together for our goal even though your inclusion is last minute," Shigaraki said

"Are you sure? I never heard of this guy but I swear I have seen him before but I can't place it," a man with burns said

"Quiet Dabi! I want to cut him. Hi, I'm Himiko Toga! You can call me anything you want," Himiko Toga said.

"Sorry, I'm taken, but I do know a guy that would go for you he responds to the name of Kacchan," Izuku/Douglas said

"Okay!" Toga said as she salutes to him.

"So what's the plan?" Izuku/Douglas asked

"The plan is simple we go to a location that our spy gave us, where class 1-A and B along with a few other heroes and find out among who the targets is the successor to All Might and take that person down," Shigaraki said

_"A spy? In U.A.? I got to warn Ochako!" Izuku/Douglas thought._

"...Class 1-A Huh...if that's the case then promise me that the girl named Ochako Uraraka doesn't get hurt or killed cause of this attack. If not I'm going to **rip the skull of whoever hurt Ochako and beat him to death with it!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled with an aura of Conqueror's Haki.

"Wait how can you beat someone to death with their own skull? That doesn't seem to be psychically possible," Dabi said

"You can ask Avalo Pizzaro. Oh wait you can't, **cause I killed him**," Izuku/Douglas said

"All right enough, Tomura will pass out the target papers to some of you. Keep it a secret from each other," All For One said from a screen.

Villain: Target

Muscular: Ochako Uraraka

Dabi: Shoto

Mustard: Inasa

Spinner: Iida

Toga: Momo

Izuku/Douglas: Mirio Togata and Kastuki Bakugo

_"Oh man, I'm so screwed! Maybe I can ask for a trade? No, wait if I ask the boy will kill me just for having this piece of paper," Muscular thought_

"So any questions?" Shigaraki asked

"Yeah, what about my equipment?" Izuku/Douglas asked

" I have taken the liberty to retrieved your black jacket, your weird tech cube, and your Dyna caps have also been retrieved," AFO said

"Thanks..." Izuku/Douglas said with venom.

_"I hope Ochako isn't one of the targets," Izuku/Douglas thought._

**Meanwhile with Ochako**

Ochako and Eri were the first ones off the bus.

"**WE'RE HERE!**" Ochako and Eri Yelled with glee

"All right I hope we will have fun and train! **PLUS ULTRA!**" Inasa said as he got off the bus.

"Yes, this camp is a perfect idea," Iida said while doing robot arm chops.

"Whatever when does training begin?" Kastuki asked

"Right now as of that," Hisashi said as he stood next to Eri, Pixie Bob, Eraserhead, and Mandalay

As everyone turned around the earth just suddenly moved! Sending the heroes in training to the bottom of the cliff.

"Be okay mama!" Eri shouted

**Timeskip 1 to 2 hours later at the campsite.**

"You're late," Hisashi with a smug while the Big Three were playing with Eri and Aiziwa sleeping in his sleeping bag.

"You jerk!" Everyone except Ochako yelled

"Oh, hello child! I'm Inasa what's your name?" Inasa said as he ran to a boy with a red hat but Kota kicked Inasa in the crouch.

"Inasa! You fiend attacking a man's lower belt is evil!" Iida Yelled as he had Inasa in his arms.

"Heroes are stupid," Kota said with venom as he walks away.

"That's Kota, my nephew," Mandalay said

"Hi, I'm Eri do you want to be my friend?" Eri ran to Kota and asked with a smile.

"...Sure okay," Kota said as he blushed.

"Yay!" Eri cheered

"All right let the fun begin," Hisashi said with a devilish smile.

**Timeskip**

**At the mountain ledge**

Everyone's appearance was the same except Muscular was wearing Don Krieg's armor under his cloak. And Izuku/Douglas' appearance has long spikey hair think of Marada Uchina, tattoos on his arms like scar in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, his black jacket (from stampede), wears JBL E55BT headphones, wears a white tee shirt with Gol D. Roger's Jolly Roger, black gloves of his hero suit, boots from his hero suit, and black jeans.

"Let's do this thing," Izuku/Douglas said as he jumped down on some unexpecting duo in the fear forest.

**CRASH!**

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Kastuki Yelled as he got into position.

"Show your self!" Shoto Yelled

"Well I found one of my targets in my first try," Izuku/Douglas said

"N-no it can't be..**.DEKU!**" Kastuki yelled

"So you do remember me, my old friend. Now lets fight I want to see how you progress over the five years," Izuku/Douglas said as the dust settled.

"W-why are you here? No how are you here?" Kastuki said with a shaky voice

_"What the? Bakugo is never afraid who is this guy?" Shoto thought_

"Just you know this isn't personal. **IRON BUILD: SLAM CANNON!**" Izuku/Douglas said as he transformed his arm into a cannon and used dirt as ammo think of generator Rex weapons which hits Kastuki.

"Icy-hot we got to run!" Kastuki said in a panic.

"What? We gonna have to fight and," Shoto said calmly

"No, he is very dangerous, powerful, and super smart! If he had a quirk he would be even more unstoppable," Kastuki said frantically.

"Wait he's quirkless? But how did he?" Shoto asked

"He ate a devil fruit. Powerful stuff and he's no joke with or without it our best hope is to find Tintin he may be the only one who can fight him to stand still," Kastuki said

"Then we must run!" Shoto said but was attacked by Dabi's blue flames.

"Go! I'll hold this guy off. **RUN!**" Shoto said as he clashed flames with Dabi.

**BOOM!**

As Kastuki looked around he saw Deku right behind him firing.

_"In a fight or flight I got to hold out until I see Tintin," Kastuki thought_

"Grand Howler!," Kastuki Yelled as Deku was at point-blank he unleashed a massive explosion and ran for Mirio.

"You can't outrun me!** IRON BUILD: REX RIDE!** Over the years my greatest _steal_ was the Omega-1 Nanite, the Nanites, and the Galvan Mechamorph armor and a good thing too if those scientists continue work on these things then there would be superpowered monsters everywhere," as Izuku/Douglas said as he turned his legs into the Rex Ride (Generator Rex).

"I hope the others are okay," Kastuki said as he ran from Izuku/Douglas.

**Meanwhile with Inasa**

"Take this villain!" Inasa Yelled as his wind attack took away Mustard's gas and swept him away saving three of Class B and fortunately for Mustard he was saved by Kurogiri's quirk.

**Meanwhile with iida**

"Take this villain!" Iida Yelled as he kicked Spinner in the crouch. Spinner was also saved by Kurogiri.

**Meanwhile with Momo**

"Come over here!" as Toga chased Momo and Asui with a knife and a blood-sucking device.

"No! Get away from us!" Momo yelled

**Meanwhile with Shoto**

"Who are you?" Shoto demands.

"Just someone who hates Endeavor," Dabi said as he preps his flames.

**Back with Kastuki**

"Hey first year what's happening?" Mirio asked

"Help! Pirate!" Kastuki yelled as he ran.

**BANG!**

The cannon fired.

"Okay HHAAA!" Mirio charged at Deku and use his quirk permeation to go through one of Deku's cannon fire.

_"So he's the strongest of UA interesting," Izuku/Douglas thought as he turned his arm and legs back to normal and ran for Mirio._

"Armament Haki!" Izuku/Douglas yelled as his arms were covered in black metallic-like armor.

"POWER!" Mirio Yelled as his clothes phases through him.

As the two get closer and closer Izuku/Douglas' punch connected with Mirio's body which sends Mirio back to a tree.

"Surprise? You're like every logia user even though you can't be touch doesn't mean there are other methods," Izuku/Douglas said.

"Hey, Kastuki how about we team up and take down this villain," Mirio said as he got up.

"Yeah, sure but I think he prefers pirate than a villain," Kastuki said as he prepared his attack.

Izuku/Douglas ran at the two and turned his arms into giant robotic fists imagine Generator Rex.

"**IRON BUILD: SMACK HANDS!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled.

As Izuku/Douglas threw several punches a few gotten Mirio and most on Kastuki.

Kastuki unleashed a few more explosions at Deku.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

While Mirio tried to trade attacks with Izuku/Douglas at the same time as if he knew what will happen.

"You will punch with your right..." Izuku/Douglas dodge as he speaks.

"...Then you will use your quirk to tried and uppercut me," Izuku/Douglas said as he moved back.

"H-how do you know?" Mirio said as he was out of breathe.

"I just dodge and now **Armament Haki Smack Hands!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled as he covered his robot arms in haki and pinned down Mirio to a tree.

As Mirio was pinned down on the tree Kastuki was stuck in the ground. Before Izuku/Douglas plans to give Mirio the final blow he asked a question.

"So I have a question All For One wants me to find and eliminate All Might's successor," Izuku/Douglas said

The two heroes eyes widen.

_"Ochako/ Round face," Mirio and Kastuki thought_

"But I have no intention in that. I just used this opportunity to find Ochako and protect her from this invasion. Huh? What with your faces?" Izuku/Douglas asked

"Deku y-you didn't know? Round face she's..." Kastuki tried to say the words but can't.

"...All Might's successor..." Mirio finished the sentence.

"What?..." Izuku/Douglas said in awe as his future sight Haki activates and saw Ochako fighting Muscular with a boy with a red hat protecting ERI?!

"You're right...I have been tricked... and now Muscular will be the first one to pay," Izuku/Douglas said with venom in his voice.

"**IRON BUILD: PUNK BUSTERS!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled as he turned his legs into the mechanical legs from generator Rex and jumped.

"I'm so glad he didn't kill us," Kastuki said as he helps Mirio.

"Who was that guy," Mirio asked

"That my friend is **Douglas Bullet "the Demon Heir"**, and may God have mercy on the one who is targeting round face and unicorn," Kastuki said

**Meanwhile with Ochako**

Ochako was breathing heavily by using One For All busted her right arm but glad Kota and Eri were alright.

"Wow, you almost broke through my armor not! And now died brats!" Muscular Yelled as he ran for the kids for only Ochako to kick him but continue to go for the kids.

"Kota I'm scared," Eri said while hugging Kota.

"Don't I'll protect you!" Kota said while planning to take the hit.

"**KOTA! ERI!**" Ochako screamed.

_"Deku I wished you were here," Ochako thought _

But then...

**GRAB!**

As someone grabbed Muscular's arm.

**CLUTCH!**

"What?! Who dares?!...what uh Douglas! What are y-you doing here? Muscular said with worry

_"Deku is that you?" Ochako thought._

"What the hell were you doing?" Izuku/Douglas demands and unleashed conqueror's Haki at the man.

_"He is just a kid I don't care whoever this kid was. I bet the stories about him were greatly exaggerated," Muscular thought _

"I was doing my job** BRAT**," as Muscular finished his sentence Izuku/Douglas punched the gold wood armor and broke with a single punch.

**CRACK! CRACK! SHATTERED!**

"How could you crush my armor with a single punch the stories were true well done... **IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE YOU EXPECTING ME TO SAY! YOU FOOL!**" Muscular said

As Izuku/Douglas prepared himself for anything.

"**THIS ARMOR WAS JUST FOR DEFENSE MY FLESH IS MY TRUE ARMOR WITH MY QUIRK AND HAKI COMBINE IT IS MANY TIMES GREATER THAN STEEL NOW WHAT WILL YOU**...Ugh!" Muscular yelled

Then Izuku/Douglas used an armament Haki lunch to break through muscular Haki armor and pierced through his skin as Muscular's mouth bleeds.

"I had no choice cause you hurt someone I care about..." as Izuku/Douglas removed his fist from the body.

"...but don't worry you won't die...**HHAAAAA!**" Izuku/Douglas said with a cold tone as he threw him off the mountain but a portal opened which saves him.

"H-help me..." Muscular said into his communicator as he disappeared into the portal.

"..." everyone in silence

"It's good to see you Ochako-Chan," Izuku/Douglas said with a calming tone.

"**DEKU! YOU IDIOT I MISSED YOU!**" Ochako cries as she jumps into his chest.

"Don't cry why for I am here," Izuku/Douglas said in a calming voice.

_And so Izuku Midoriya also known as Douglas Bullet the Demon Heir is truly free but unfortunately this will be temporary for the events that transpire will once again change everything just like five years ago._

**To Be Continue...**


	6. Chapter5

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening use Over the Top one piece opening 22 by Dave and MHA opening #2-4**

**Ch.5 Invasion part 2**

**All Out War! Reunion of Friends and Family.**

Izuku/Douglas hugged Ochako as she cried for her lost friend return.

While Eri and Kota stared at the two.

"Deku! I missed you!" Ochako cried

"I know and I'm back," Izuku/Douglas said

As Kota and Eri stared at Ochako and Izuku/Douglas.

"Who is that? I don't remember a hero like that before," Kota asked

"I think that's my papa! Mama said he was in prison," Eri said excitedly

"Your papa?! Wait from **PRISON?!**" Kota Yelled as Izuku/Douglas noticed him and Eri.

"Eri is that you?" Izuku/Douglas asked as he saw Eri.

"Y-Yes are you my papa?" Eri asked as Izuku/Douglas eyes teared up.

"Y-Yeah, it's me I'm your papa," Izuku/Douglas said with a heartfelt smile.

"**PAPA**!" Eri Yelled as she ran up to Izuku/Douglas and Ochako.

"You have grown up so much!" Izuku/Douglas said as he picks up Eri and twirls her around.

Kota watches the site and remembers his parents and began to tear up.

"Hey, kid!" Izuku/Douglas shouted as he called out Kota.

"Huh?" Kota asked as he looks up.

"What's your name," Izuku/Douglas asked

"My name is K-Kota sir," Kota said with a little fear.

"Well, Kota thank you for protecting Eri here. Come on kid get in this group hug," Izuku/Douglas said as Kota hesitated for a moment then he ran for the group and hugged Eri.

"Alright, let's go we need you two to get to safety," Izuku/Douglas said as his legs turned into robot legs.

"**IRON BUILD: PUNK BUSTERS!** Alright, guys hold on tight," Izuku/Douglas yelled as he jumped into the air.

**Several minutes later at Eraserhead's location**

"Now burn!" Dabi clone yelled as his blue flames almost hit Eraserhead.

_"Oh no, I'm too slow!" Eraserhead thought as the blue flames have gotten closer and closer._

**CRASH!**

Izuku/Douglas landed on top of the Dabi clone.

"D-Douglas you betrayed us already?" The Dabi clone said.

"I was never on your side. Oh, tell Shigaraki and All For One that they are dead meat the next time I see them," Izuku/Douglas said as he crushed the skull of the clone Dabi with a devil smile.

"You...Bastard..." Dabi clone said his last words as he dies.

From the forest Mineta, Tenya, Koda, and Ojiro came out from the forest.

"Whoa! Who is that?!" Mineta yelled

"I don't know, but he saved Mr. Aiziwa," Ojiro said

_"Yeah, but he looks scary!" Koda thought_

"Hey! Eraser! What's happening?" Blood Vlad Yelled as he began running out of the building followed by the students in the building.

"Huh? Y-you?! Of all the people these villains recruited why YOU! Izuku Midoriya or rather **Douglas Bullet the Demon Heir!**" Blood Vlad Yelled as he went into a battle position.

"Wait! Mr. Vlad papa saved Eraser!" Eri yelled

"Yeah! He saved us from Muscular!" Kota Yelled

"What? But he a monster that should be put down! And besides the news from 5-6 years ago..." Blood Vlad said

"**IT'S ALL A LIE!**" Ochako screams as everyone looked at her with shock.

"It's all right Ochako but let's worry about that later what do you need to do?" Izuku/Douglas said

_"The pirate was calm and nice? Definitely going to need more coffee after this," Aiziwa thought_

"Okay you need to find Mandalay and tell her that class 1-A and 1-B are allowed to fight in combat," Aizawa said as Tenya sweated since he fought back due to Spinner.

"Alright come on Ochako lets get going. **IRON BUILD: REX RIDE!**" Izuku/Douglas turned his robot legs into his hoverbike and Ochako hopped on.

"**WAIT!**" Kota yelled

As Izuku/Douglas stopped.

"What is it, Kota?" Izuku/Douglas asked

"Th-**THANK YOU! FOR SAVING ME YOU ARE MY HERO!**" Kota yelled

"...Thanks, kid..." Izuku/Douglas said with a smile as he rode into the forest.

"Eraser! Don't you know who that was?!" Vlad asked and yelled in a frantic

"Yes..." Aizawa said coldly.

"Wait who is he?" Mineta asked

"He's formerly of the **Roger Pirates: Douglas Bullet the Demon Heir," **Vlad said as he pulls out his wanted poster from who knows where. His picture is a drawing of him think of the one in One Piece Stampede bounty yet to be revealed.

"Wait Douglas Bullet I heard that name in the news sometime back wasn't he the one who attacked All Might?" Tenya said

"Yeah, and a student of Class A is his wife! Wow talk about a demon and his bit-" Monoma said as Eri kicked Monoma in the crouch.

"**DON'T TALK ABOUT DADDY AND MOMMY, LIKE THAT!**" Eri yelled

"Oww..." Monoma groaned as he clutched his crouch.

"Wait, I thought he was locked up in Impel Down? And why is he fighting for us?" Tenya said

"Clearly, Douglas was never on their side. Since he did said that right in front of me," Aiziwa said

**Meanwhile with Mandalay and Hisashi**

Mandalay was fighting Spinner who "respawned" and Hisashi fighting the chainsaw nomu clashing their "blades"

**CLASH!**

**KLINK!**

**CLANK!**

**CLASH!**

"You are one ugly bastard," Hisashi/Gaban said to the nomu while holding his ground. **Scopper Gaban 3rd in command of the Roger Pirates since the beginning of the creation of the crew. **He allow his family to his crew in the final five last years of the crew.

"GRRRR..." the Nomu growled

"Dad?!" Izuku/Douglas yelled

"Douglas? Oh Crap!" Hisashi looked at the sound's direction but the chainsaw was about to slash Gaban as he used Haki on his sword to block it.

Just then...

**BANG!**

A piece of earth hits the nomu sending it in momo's location and was still getting chased by Toga.

"Hey...dad..." Izuku/Douglas said

"Douglas! You're here?!" Hisashi Yelled

After one explanation later.

"So you ate..." Hisashi said about the dark dark and the tremor tremor fruits.

"Yep," Izuku/Douglas said

"And you killed..." Hisashi said about the Blackbeard pirates.

"Yep..." Izuku/Douglas said

"Okay man Boulder, your mother, and your little sister would love this story," Hisashi said

"Hey, how's Boulder doing? And wait when did I have a little sister?" Izuku/Douglas asked

Boulder is a bulldozer that ate the dragon dragon fruit triceratops model he can also change size think of Boulder from Transformers Recuse bots in triceratops mode.

"Yeah, little Izumi she is 3 right now and after all this is over you two will love each other I know it," Hisashi said

"Hey, you! Stop talking and fight!" The villains yelled

"You know what just shut up!" Izuku/Douglas yelled as his conqueror's Haki knocks out mange and spinner but both disappear they fell through a black mist portal.

"Now, Ochako and I will help as many students as we can," Izuku/Douglas said

"Alright go Douglas go!" Hisashi said

**As Izuku/Douglas and Ochako ran.**

"So you're All Might's successor," Izuku/Douglas said

"What?! How did you?" Ochako was shocked

"I noticed you have an extra unknown quirk at the sports festival and with Kacchan was nervous about the league's plan he and Mirio admitted it," Izuku/Douglas said

"Look I'm sorry but this has to be a secret," Ochako said

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me," Izuku/Douglas said

As they ran they saw Shoji injured.

"Hey, you okay?" Izuku/Douglas asked

"Shoji!" Ochako ran to him but Tokoyami/Dark Shadow appeared and tried to attack Ochako.

But then...

"Stop..." Izuku/Douglas used Conqueror's Haki and Dark Shadow stopped for who knows how long.

After Shoji gave an explanation of what had happened Dark Shadow "woke" up and Izuku/Douglas turned his legs into the Rex Ride.

"**IRON BUILD: REX RIDE!** Get on!" Izuku/Douglas yelled as Shoji and Ochako got on as Tokoyami/dark Shadow chased them.

**Meanwhile with Shoto**

"What the?" Shoto said as the Dabi clone melted.

"Okay now to find Bakugo," Shoto said.

"Run!" Kastuki yelled as he was carrying a class B and running away from Moonfish.

"What now, we can't use Explosion or my flames without burning the trees," Shoto said as he made an Ice wall.

"Well, I could try to get close to him and released a powerful explosion but you would get blinded," Kastuki said

"**MEAT!... I WANT TO SEE YOUR GUTS!**" Moonfish yelled.

**Back with Izuku/Douglas**

"Man your friend is fast and powerful!" Izuku/Douglas yelled as he, a wounded Shoji, and Ochako were on the Rex Ride away from an out of control Tokoyami.

"Hey, guys I see some light!" Izuku/Douglas yelled

As the two groups met.

"Is that? Tokoyami?!" Shoto asked as he saw a giant Shadow Bird.

"Wait? Deku?" Kastuki asked as he saw Izuku/Douglas.

"**WE NEED SOME LIGHT!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled

As Moonfish try to attack well anyone he was quickly taken out by Tokoyami/Dark Shadow and the aforementioned criminal was taken out and was saved by Kurogiri.

**BOOM!**

Kastuki and Shoto lit their hands and Tokoyami and Dark Shadow calmed down.

"Hey, you okay bird boy," Kastuki asked

"Yeah, but I was... I apologize for my actions against you and Ochako, Shoji." Tokoyami said

"It's okay my friend," Shoji said

"And I want to thank you for the advice stranger," Tokoyami said to Izuku/Douglas.

_Flashback_

_"**HEY KID! JUST LET THE SHADOW DO AS IT PLEASES AND LET IT FOLLOW US I HAVE A PLAN TRUST ME!"** Izuku/Douglas yelled_

_End Flashback._

"Your welcome, the names Izuku Midoriya or my Nakama calls me Douglas Bullet," Izuku/Douglas said as he pulls out his hand for a handshake.

"Thanks..." Tokoyami said as he shakes Izuku/Douglas hand.

"Come on, let us move if we cut straight in the middle we should get back to the building," Izuku/Douglas said

"Right," everyone agreed.

**Meanwhile with Momo**

"Momo-chan are you okay?" Asui asked

"Yeah, it's just a cut but we got more problems," Momo said as her arm bleeds.

"I'm Toga! So you're Momo and you're Asui? See this machine it will suck the blood right out of you," Toga points her knife at the two then pulls out the blood-sucking device.

**KHISH!**

As Asui used her tongue to pull Momo out of danger Toga slashes her tongue and caught her by the hair through the knife.

"TSU!" Momo yelled as she made staff.

"Don't worry I won't kill her..yet... I just want her blood," Toga said as she slowly moves to Asui.

Just then...

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY!**" Ochako yelled as she kicks Toga then quickly subdue Toga.

**One minute back.**

"Guys my Haki just activated it looks like a Frog girl and a girl with black hair are being attacked by Toga a girl with a knife!" Izuku/Douglas said

"No...Asui..." Tokoyami said as he worries for his friend.

"Deku...Launch me through your cannon so I can subdue her," Ochako said.

"Are you sure?" Izuku/Douglas asked

"I was taking Gunhead classes since I was 12 trust me," Ochako said.

"Okay, **IRON BUILD: SLAM CANNON**! Lock and Loaded!" Izuku/Douglas yelled as his right arm became a cannon and loaded Ochako into the cannon.

"**FIRE!**" Ochako/Deku yelled as the cannon fired.

BANG!

Back to the present one minute later.

"Ochako! Thanks for saving me ribbit," Asui said

"Your welcom- guh?!" Ochako said but then was stabbed by Toga with the Blood-sucking machine.

"Suck suck suck suck!" Toga said by then sense dread coming her way and she quickly gets off of Ochako and saw Douglas Bullet looking mad and saw a handsome ashy blonde hair boy. Toga Blushed and ran away.

"OCHAKO!" Izuku/Douglas and gang came and as they came the chainsaw Nomu came out of nowhere but Izuku just stared at it and it froze.

"Hey! Momo make a tracker for the nomu and give it to Douglas!" Shoto said

"O-okay, here," Momo said as she gives the tracker to Izuku/Douglas and he jabs his hand into the nomu and pulls it out with a bloody hand with no tracker.

"Phew, that was a close one," Kastuki said

"Umm, who is this? Ribbit," Asui asked about Izuku/Douglas' identity.

"Oh, he's Izuku Midoriya or Douglas Bullet and he's Ochako's aforementioned husband right round face?" Kastuki said but to find Ochako and Tokoyami...gone.

"**OCHAKO!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled

**To Be Continue...**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for not updating because of school work but be ready when updates of son of fire fist and wildcard will be update with new chapters or revised old chapters.**

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening use Over the Top one piece opening 22 by Dave and MHA opening #2-4**

**Ch.6 Invasion Part 3**

**Ochako capture and Douglas' Rage! Eri stop the monster!**

"**OCHAKO!**" Izuku/Douglas turning his head all over the place trying to find Ochako.

"Deku calm down!" Kastuki said as he knows what happens if **_anyone_** makes Deku mad.

"Don't worry we'll find her and Tokoyami," Momo said

"But how did they caught them so easily? ribbit," Asui said

Izuku/Douglas was frantic then he used haki to search for Ochako. Then he look up.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU BASTARD!" Izuku/Douglas yelled as he looked up. As did everyone else.

"Oh ho! Well, Douglas, I expect nothing from a living legend like yourself," Mr. Compress said

"**GIVE HER BACK RIGHT NOW!**" Izuku/Douglas demanded.

"Yeah! Give round face and bird boy back!" Kastuki Yelled.

"Give them back what a-" Mr. compress said but was interrupted by Izuku/Douglas impatient.

"**I AM DONE WITH THIS! IRON BUILD: PUNK BUSTER! KICK!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled as he was fast enough to catch Mr. compress off guard and tried to kick him but he dodges and ran.

"Woah! That was a close one! This is Mr. compress I have found the confirmed Target but Douglas is on my trail!" Mr. compress said into his communicator.

"Damnit he got away!" Kastuki said with fury.

"Yeah, but not for long!" Izuku/Douglas said as he prep his punk busters in a crouching position.

**Meanwhile with the villains.**

"Hey guys," Himiko said as she came to the meetup point.

"Yo, where is that nomu that was sent to you?" Dabi said

"Oh, it froze when it saw Douglas," Himiko said.

"And the blood?" Dabi asked

"Oh! I only got one of them," Himiko said with a cheerful face.

"Hey hey! Weren't you supposed to get at least three?!" Twice said in a frantic.

"It was the same time as the nomu attack Douglas," Himiko said

"Strange you seem happy?" Twice said

"I met a boy I like!" Himiko said as she put her hands to her face.

"Is it me? No thanks babe! I love you too!" Twice said

"So, Dabi shouldn't you call the nomu or something?" Himiko asked.

"Oh sure," Dabi said as he whistled for the nomu to come.

Meanwhile with the nomu which just woke up and ran for the calling point.

"Okay it should be here," Dabi said

"Greetings my comrades I have the target in hand quite literal in fact," Mr. compress said as he pulls out two marbles.

"Now let's get out of here and-krrgghh!" Mr. Compress said but was crushed by Izuku/Douglas' Punk Busters.

"**HEY HEY WHATS GOING ON?!** Oh, wait I know these guys. Who are they! Wait oh no! It's Douglas!" Twice said as Himiko stares at Kastuki when the dust settled revealing Shoto, Shoji, and Kastuki holding on to his robotic legs.

**Several minutes earlier**

"I know where they be at! Get on!" Izuku/Douglas said as he gestures his robot legs.

"Wait, why should we trust you? You joined the very people to attack us and you want to stop them from capturing Ochako and Tokoyami. Ribbit," Asui said

"Frog girl! Don't question Deku's actions he can literally kill all of us in seconds. And besides, he just trying to rescue his 'wife'," Kastuki said

"Yes, for the short period of time I know that this man was able to effortlessly knocked back a nomu with ease," Shoji said.

"Bakugo is right if you have a problem then don't get in my way!" Izuku/Douglas said with venom.

"Deku! I know you're hurting but please don't drive everyone out. We're hurting too but we can do this together," Kastuki said as he put his hand on Izuku/Douglas' shoulder.

_"Is Bakugo the voice of reason for Douglas?" Shoto thought._

"You're right. Look girl I'm sorry for snapping but I just want Ochako back she's my everything," Izuku/Douglas said

"Ribbit, apology accepted," Asui said

"Right, Kacchan, Todoroki, octopus hold on to my legs," Izuku/Douglas said in his crouching position.

"Right," Shoto, Shoji, and Kastuki said as the two holds on to the legs.

"Now, **LAUNCH!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled as he launched himself into the air and landed on top of Mr. Compress.

Back to the present time.

"Great not this guy," Dabi said with worry as Douglas Bullet was a Legendary Monster.

"Hello! Kacchan!" Himiko said as she waves at Kastuki.

"Move out of the way Mr," Dabi said as he charged up his flames and warns Mr. Compress.

"Roger," Mr. Compress said.

"Now BURN!" Dabi yelled as his flames hit Izuku/Douglas was engulfed in flames and Shoji's arms but Kastuki and Shoto dodges it.

"Oh yeah! We just got Douglas Bullet! Not so bad are ya?" Twice said as he was about to attack Shoto with his weapon (Manga or Anime).

"**ICICLE RAMPAGE!**" Shoto yelled as he summons ice at Twice.

"**HOT HOT HOT!**" Twice yelled in pain.

"Woah! **AHH!**" Kastuki said then got hit by Toga's device.

"Hello, Kastuki! I'm Toga!" Himiko said as she subdues Kastuki.

"And I have been thinking you look way hotter if you **BLEED**," Himiko said as she was about to stab him.

Kastuki moved his hand right on top of Himiko's chest and then.

**BOOM!**

"Sorry chick you may be cute but you have my friends but I will take a date if you surrender," Kastuki said with a smirk.

"You...you touch! Me on the breast you pervert!" Himiko yelled as she blushed

"Well, I'm sorry! I was trying not to die here!" Kastuki yelled as he blushed.

"Okay, that actually hurts I can not believe Douglas did that to me. I heard he was crazy but...not that crazy the things those Roger Pirates think of," Mr. Compress complains.

"Stop your complaining do you have the target?" Dabi asked as Mr. Compress checks his pockets.

"Huh?...Uh...?!" Mr. Compress checks his pockets frantically.

"Hey, Douglas! Are you okay?" Shoji asked his new comrade.

"Yeah it would take more than blue flames to beat me," Izuku/Douglas said with a smile.

"Good now we got to run!" Shouji yelled

"**WHAT WHY?!**" Izuku/Douglas asked

"Because those marbles he had were Tokoyami and Ochako weren't they? Intertainer?" Shouji said as he pulls out two blue marbles.

"Thank you!" Izuku/Douglas said as he looked at the marbles and his facial changed.

"Octo?" Izuku/Douglas asked

"Yeah?" Shouji said

"They're not in there," Izuku/Douglas said

"What?! Then that means..." Shouji yelled

"The mage still has them!" Shoto yelled as he charges at Mr. Compress and Dabi.

"Fool," Dabi said as the Nomu came out of nowhere behind Kastuki and Kurogiri came out of nowhere and form a portal out of nowhere. Which made Shoto stop.

"Five minutes have passed since the signal. We must take our leave now," Kurogiri said

"Hup!' Twice said as he leaped into the shadows.

"Bye! Kacchan! I look forward to our date!" Himiko said as she waves at him as she entered the shadows too.

"Good job Compress," Dabi said.

"Thank you, you may have figured out my trick...but a magician never reveals his secret," Mr. Compress said as he took off his mask and in his mouth was the marbles.

And then he undoes the compression on the two marbles Shouji grabbed.

"Damnit!" Izuku/Douglas said.

"Well, then the show is now over," Mr. Compress said as he did a bow.

But then...

**PEW!**

A laser hits Mr. Compress's face which breaks his mask and the two marbles fell out of his mouth.

"Great my show is ruined," Mr. Compress said.

"**GET THEM**!" Izuku/Douglas yelled as Shoto, Shouji, Kastuki, and Izuku ran for the marbles.

Shouji grabbed one marble but Dabi got the other one.

"Heh, Target required released them," Dabi said as Mr. Compress snaps his fingers.

**POOF!**

Tokoyami and Ochako were turned back to normal.

"All clear," Dabi smirks.

"**OCHAKO**!" Izuku/Douglas yelled and ran for Ochako and held his hand out.

"**DEKU**!" Ochako screams and held her hand out.

As Izuku and Ochako hands were about to grab each other a wind attack hits Izuku/Douglas thus knocking him back.

**WOOSH!**

As Izuku/Douglas got up he saw Ochako's face which was filled with hopeless and despaired. She was also crying as the portal closed.

"No...No...**NNNNOOOOO!**" Izuku/Douglas screams.

"**WHO DID THAT?!**" Kastuki yelled.

"**I DID! I JUST STOP THAT VILLAIN FROM JOINING HIS COHORTS!**" Inasa said.

"**YOU IDIOT YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!**" Kastuki yelled

"Who did it?" Izuku/Douglas said with no emotions as he got up.

"Huh?" Inasa said

"**WHO GOT IN MY WAY!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled as Conqueror's Haki exploded unconsciously.

"**I DID VILLAIN!**" Inasa answered.

"Heh...heh heh heh heh HA HA HA!" Izuku/Douglas laughs manically.

"Oh, crap," Kastuki said as he got into fighting position.

"**GRRR...RRRAAAAHHHH**!" Izuku/Douglas charged at Inasa but was sucker-punched by Togata Mirio?! Followed by Neijire Hado, Tamaki Amajiki, Hisashi/Scopper, Tiger, and Eraserhead.

"Douglas! Calm down! WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT SON! THERE IS NO NEED FOR-" Hisashi/Scopper said as Izuku/Douglas charges at his father and threw a punch and Hisashi tried to match the strength of Izuku's punch.

**CLASHED!**

"**AAAAHHH**!" Hisashi/Scopper screams in pain as his arm was dislocated and was pushed to the ground.

"**OLD MAN HISASHI!**" Kastuki yelled

"N-no way... Third in Command of the Roger Pirates and was defeated easily by his son?! How powerful is this kid?!" Tiger said with worry.

"Tiger go call Mandalay and tell her to call someone!" Aiziwa said

"R-right, _You heard Mandalay?_" Tiger said and called Mandalay via Telepath.

Meanwhile at the Remedial building.

_"I heard you loud and clear! WARNING TO ALL STUDENTS AND CIVILIANS DOUGLAS BULLET IS THE ONLY ONE LEFT BUT HE IS THE STRONGEST OUT OF THE VILLAINS YOU FACE. STAY AWAY FROM DOUGLAS BULLET! I REPEAT STAY AWAY FROM DOUGLAS BULLET!" _Mandalay said through Telepath.

"Papa?" Eri said as she senses her father's feelings and began walking towards her father and the oncoming battle.

**Back with Hisashi five minutes later.**

Vlad King and a couple of students joined the fight against Douglas Bullet even though they were told _**not**_ to.

"RRRAAAAHHHH! **IRON BUILD: IRON RUST SWORD!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled as his right arm become a giant orange sword think of Rex's BFS Big Fat Sword. And he began to swing it around.

"DEKU! CALM DOWN! **HOWZITER'S GROUND ZERO!**" Kastuki unleashed a powerful explosion that could level the entire forest their in and yet...

The "Demon Heir", was fine.

"Out of my way Kacchan I only want the windbag," Izuku/Douglas points at Inasa.

"No, this isn't what Round face wants just calm down man," Kastuki said.

"RRRRAAAAHH!" Izuku/Douglas charged at the Mirio since he is the strongest.

"**IRON BUILD: SMACK HANDS!**" Izuku/Douglas arms transformed into the smack hands and tried to hit Mirio but thank his quirk he just phase through it and phases through the ground and came back up.

"**BLINDER TOUCH EYEBALL CRUSH**!" Mirio called out his attack but Izuku didn't flinch at the feint attack nor the punch to the stomach.

Izuku/Douglas tried to punch Mirio but it phased through which confused Mirio.

"What the why aren't you hitting me like before?" Mirio asked but Izuku/Douglas' only response was to snarl.

Then Izuku was hit with a series of long-range attack which includes Ice, explosions, a laser, and a giant shadowy bird. And was restrained by Vlad King's blood rope.

"I don't understand why isn't he hitting me?" Mirio said

"It's because of Douglas's Fury he is only focused on fighting with just primal urges if we don't stop him then nothing will," Hisashi said as he lay down.

"Isn't there a weakness of some sort?" Eraserhead asked

"Yeah, only one: Uraraka could stop him but she is gone I can't think of anyone else we can get at last minute," Hisashi said

"Hmm..." Eraserhead thinks.

"OI UNICORN! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Kastuki yelled

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled and saw Eri walking to Izuku/Douglas.

"Come on!" Kirishima yelled as he a few student charged at Izuku/Douglas but was blocked by Eraserhead.

"Sensei?" Tenya asked

"Watch..." Eraserhead said

"P-papa?" Eri said with tears in her eyes which snaps Izuku/Douglas out of the rage as he saw Eri's tears.

"E-Eri how long were you there?" Izuku/Douglas asked

"I just got here papa... but your voice...you were crying! **PLEASE DON'T CRY! YOU DIDN'T MEAN THIS TO HAPPEN!**" Eri screamed as tears kept leaking out.

"W-what? _How did she know?_" Izuku/Douglas said and thought.

"Yo Deku," Kastuki said which caught Izuku/Douglas' attention.

"Unicorn wanted to meet you Deku you're her hero... don't make her cry man make her smile," Kastuki said

"..." Izuku/Douglas in silence and began walking to Eri and everyone was about to attack him but was shocked to see that the "Demon Heir" was hugging Eri.

"Shhhh... Don't cry..." Izuku/Douglas said in a calming voice with care.

As Eri looks up.

"...Why? For, I am here." Izuku/Douglas said with a smile like Roger's.

"_sniff_..._sniff_... thank you, Papa," Eri said with a tear jerked smile.

"Oh man, that's so MANLY!" Kirishima and Testutestu said as they cried out.

"Eri, can you help your grandpa? I may have hurt him," Izuku/Douglas said

"Okay, Papa," Eri said as she walks to Hisashi and his arm was back to normal before it was dislocated with Eri's quirk.

"Thanks, Eri," Hisashi said with a smile.

As Izuku/Douglas watch his father talking with his "daughter" something happened. Something that no one expected.

**PEW!**

"**GAAHH!**" Izuku/Douglas screamed as a laser pierced his chest from behind and the laser made an explosion in front of him as he fell.

"**PAPA!**" Eri screamed.

_As the battle ended a new foe appeared to take down the "Demon Heir" but who is this treacherous attacker and what are their intentions._

**To Be Continue...**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own. RvB reference**

**Opening to use My Hero Academia opening 3-5 or One piece Superpowers by Dave full credit to Dave music.**

**Ch.7 Douglas' Imprisonment and Breakout of the Century! **

**PEW!**

"**AAAAHHH!**" Izuku/Bullet (Izuku will be referred as Bullet or Douglas for now on because I forgot in One Piece that the last name is at the front like Monkey D. Luffy or Roronoa Zoro) screamed in pain as the laser pierced his chest.

"The hell who did that?!" Kastuki Yelled/asked

"I didn't do it. It wasn't sparklingly enough!" Aoyama said

"Wait I know that attack..." Hisashi/Scopper said in shock.

"Well looks like I caught Douglas Bullet," a man said in a yellow suit and white marine coat and several marine soldiers appeared

"Well if it isn't Admiral Kizaru, of the Marines. So what are you doing here?" Hisashi/Scopper asked in anger while comforting Eri.

"Well, the marines receive a call for a certain, escaped inmate of Impel Down," Kizaru said

As Kizaru said that Hisashi/Scopper face pales.

"And seeing that he's here and another member of the Roger Pirates and a key component of a quirk erasing quirk." Kizaru smiles as he said that.

Izuku/Bullet heard the words and yell out.

"**DAD! GET ERI OUT OF HERE!**" Izuku/Douglas yelled as he struggles to get up.

"**PAPA!/ BULLET NO I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!**" Eri and Hisashi/Scopper Yelled

"**DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST GO!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as Hisashi made a portal Kizaru attack.

"I don't think so," Kizaru said as he shot a laser at Hisashi and Eri.

The laser was shot by another laser from Aoyama.

"Thanks, kid," Hisashi/Scopper said as he fades into the portal as well as Eri who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm NOT letting you take my friend you bastard!" Kastuki Yelled as his hands exploded.

"How cute you're trying to save a friend you heroes-in-training would be fine marines." Kizaru as he smiles but charged his finger for a laser.

"But you're up against someone out of your league," Kizaru was about to fire.

_"I can't move!" Kastuki thought_

"Now fall-" Kizaru said as he points his finger at Kastuki.

"**STOP!** You got what you wanted now leave them alone!" Bullet/Izuku said

"Sir, we were here for Douglas Bullet, Admiral Kizaru," a marine officer said.

"...Okay... Bullet you made a hard bargain. Oh just you know you're now sentenced to the Tartarus Prison since you escaped from Impel Down," Kizaru said.

"Fine...But I will escape. But before I leave can I say goodbye to my friend?" Izuku/Bullet said as a marine cuffs Izuku/Bullet with Seastone cuffs.

"Hmm sure why not," Kizaru said as Izuku/Douglas walks towards Kastuki.

"Hey, Kacchan looks like I'm going back to the slammer. But promise me this," Izuku/Bullet said

"What first tell that guy in the cat costume that I'm sorry for using a Haki punch to the chest, second tell Eri that I'll save Ochako chan, and finally..." Izuku/Bullet whispered something into Kastuki ear.

"Will you do it?" Izuku/Bullet asked

"Yeah, I will," Kastuki said with a nervous smile as Izuku/Douglas walks to the marines and transported through a marine airship imagine Rwby airships.

"Bakubro! What did he say when he whispered into your ear?!" Kirishima asked

"..." Kastuki in silence

"Bakugo?" Shoto said

"He said, _"this isn't over, not by a long shot"_." Kastuki said

**Timeskip several hours later in Tartarus Prison**

In a cell with cuffs and chains around Izuku/Bullet that were not sea prism around his chest and limbs.

"You'll never escape here," a guardsman said

"...wrong..." Izuku/Bullet said

**One day after the events that transpired**

_**On the tv**_

_"Breaking News! Villains invaded the Yuuei training camp and kidnapped Ochako Uraraka of class 1-A. The invasion was led by **Douglas Bullet "The Demon Heir"** of the Roger Pirates. But was only one captured by Marine Admiral Kizaru." The reporter from the left said_

_" Although from witnesses who were actually there said that Douglas Bullet was only using them to protect the aforementioned kidnapped girl," the reporter on the right said_

_"How do those two know each other?" The left one asked_

_"The two were childhood sweethearts if I'm right they were friends right up until the "Great Incident" six years ago. Although the report at the time seems to contradict to what happens at the camp," the right one said_

_"What do you mean?" The left one asked_

_"Well the Roger Pirates protect one of their own no matter what reason that is how many villains, Pirates, and marines met their fate under their hands," the right one said._

_"Hmm... interesting theory but let's hear from our spy that was following Hisashi Midoriya or **Scopper Gaban 3rd in Command of the Roger Pirates** who is the criminal combat expert at U.A. High," The left one said as he screen behind them switch to a different camera._

_"Okay, I'm following Hisashi right now who is bringing the white-haired child from the school's daycare. Wait he stopped and opened a portal?" The spy whispered as Hisashi stops and opens a portal._

_"Okay Eri go through the portal your grandmother will give you apples," Hisashi said_

_"Okay, Grandpa," Eri said as she walks through the portal._

_"I know your there cameraman," Hisashi said coldly._

_"Uh oh," the spy said as he walked back as Hisashi threw a pencil at the camera which destroys the camera._

_**BLEEP!**_

_"Uh... is he okay?" The right one asked_

_"Don't worry it looks like Hisashi knock the poor guy out but destroyed the camera. Well, that's all for today," The left one said._

**Meanwhile somewhere in the New World**

"Nishishishi! It looks like there is a new sin," a blonde hair "kid" said

"Captain? Are we going to recruit him?" a pale blue-haired man with a scar over his neck.

"_Yawn..._ Really? Captain he's a brute what kind of sin would he have committed?" a floating kid on a green pillow.

"What? How could you! He looks like a sweetheart for someone cute like our captain!" a giant girl with pigtails said

"Hmm... He seems to be strong I wonder what his memories are like?" a pink-haired man with glasses said.

"Yes, he seems like a unique specimen one that has great and enormous power," a black-haired woman who was holding an orb of some sort.

"Hmm... You mean he has powers that rival mine? How arrogant of this boy to be the strongest compared to me," a muscle man with a mustache said.

"In any case, I want him on our team and besides he reminds me of...well me!" the blonde-haired "kid," said.

**Timeskip one week later during the time of the rescue of Ochako**

**In Tartarus Prison.**

"Hey?" A guy in a maroon armor said

"Yeah?" A guy in an orange armor said

"Do you know why are we here?" The maroon armored man asked

"One of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence? Or is there really a God, watching everything. You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night." The orange armored man said

"..." the Maroon armored man in silence.

"What? No Griff, I mean why are we guarding a very dangerous kid where we could be guarding Stain. And what is this about god and stuff?" The Maroon armored man said

"Uh...nothing Simmons," Griff said.

"I say that is an intersecting conclusion I have heard from you idiots all week!" Izuku/Bullet said

"OI! Prisoner! You can't leave this base because you can't use your quirks!" a red armored man with a "pirate" accent.

"Wait, Sarge? You said quirks according to the reports he's a devil fruit user and said to use Sea prism stone," Griff said

"Sea what now?" Sarge said cluelessly.

"Finally! It took you guys an entire week to figure that out I could have escaped since I got HERE!" Izuku/Bullet yelled.

"Well, you didn't escape yet so suck blue!" Simmons said

"Why blue I don't even have blue hair?!" Izuku/Bullet said

"Eh just go with it man," Griff said unemotionally.

"Fine but I-" Izuku/Bullet said as his Future Sight Observation Haki kicks in showing him events that will happen in 30 minutes.

_All Might fight All For One and losing, Ochako being rescued, Shigaraki and a few other getting away, and Izuku/Bullet fighting an army of Pirates and Marines._

"I see... Well, gentlemen, it seems that our time with each other is now over," Izuku/Bullet said

"Huh? What does he mean?" Simmons asked

"I don't know but-_**BOOM!**_" Griff said but was interrupted by an explosion that caught the three.

As the door exploded Izuku/Bullet walked out of the door.

"As I said I could have escaped anytime I wanted now where is that villain armory?" Izuku/Douglas said as the alarmed blared.

**RIINNNGGG!**

**"PRISONER DOUGLAS BULLET HAS ESCAPED! WARNING! CAPTURE HIM AT ALL COSTS!" the robotic computer said.**

"Well gotta run!" Izuku/Bullet said as he ran in a random direction.

As Izuku/Bullet ran pass some prisoners he noticed one in particular.

"Stendhal? Is that you?" Izuku/Bullet said in confusion.

"Bullet? You're breaking out?!" Stendhal/Stain said

"Yeah, can you point me to the weapons armory?" Izuku/Bullet asked

"Sure take a left at the next corridor to my right you can't miss it," Stendhal/Stain said

"Thanks! Oh one more thing, KICK!" Izuku/Bullet kicked down the door and kick again at Stain's crotch ouch everyone stared at Douglas Bullet in fear.

"That's for hurting Ochako at Hosu," Izuku/Bullet said as he left Stain in pain (hey that rhymes).

After Izuku/Bullet follow Stain's directions he found the villain armory and it was a goldmine of tech which had known for years. He absorbed the tech he wanted.

Izuku/Bullet Absorbed tech:

Dr. Gerome Energy Generator capable to create energy blast

The Meta's armor with Enhanced motion tracker, Active Camouflage, Super strength, Temporal Distortion, Overshields, Domed Energy Sheild, Adaptive Camouflage, Bioscan, Voice Maniputlaor, Healing Unit, Speed Boost, Holographic Projection, and even an Electromagnetic Pulse.

Even the A.I.s of Project Freelancers.

KSI Transformuim to be able to become an artificial Logia type ( think the way Stinger or Galvatron from Age of Extinction transformed) but improved apon.

Gray Mann's robots including the merc's tech and equipment.

After that, he even took back a Dyna capsule of his submarine whale "Kyogre" from the "One Piece Movie Stampede".

And absorbed and recreate a rocket out of the remain items.

"Well, that took shorter than I thought well time to blast off!" Izuku/Bullet said as he activates the rocket.

**BOOM!**

Which launches him to Ochako's location.

Meanwhile at Ochako's location

"**WE GOT YOU URARAKA!**" Katsuki yelled

"GUYS!" Ochako yelled as Katsuki, Tenya, Kirishima, and Inasa grabbed Ochako.

And made their getaway.

But just then...

**CRASH!**

As a rocket crash from the sky and led to them getting distracted.

**Skipping the events with Shigaraki being sent away with the Vanguard action squad except for Moonfish, Muscular, and Mustard who wanted to fight the students.**

**Timeskip**

As All Might punch All For One with the United States of America Smash at full power but fail as All For One got up as All Might fell down and began walking towards Ochako.

The world thought they lost their symbol of Peace but somehow felt that someone will defeat this villain.

"Well, guys it's nice knowing you guys," Kirishima said

"Agreed out of everyone you seem like a great guy man," Kastuki said

"Shoto...I..." Momo said as she blushes.

"Don't worry Momo I'll protect you," Shoto said.

"..." Inasa stared at Shoto.

"If I'm going down then I'm glad it is with my friends!" Tenya said

"We won't die! I Promise!" Ochako said as she charged up One For All.

"Heh now die!" All For One Yelled as he charged an attack but sense a presence of someone dangerous as if he saw his own death and then looked at the rocket he began to tremble.

"N-no it can't be you escaped already?" All For One said in fear.

"Huh?" Ochako said as she looks up at the rocket and her eyes widen.

**DON!**

**DON!**

"D-Deku!" Ochako said as her eyes teared up as everyone looked at the rocket the students, the heroes, the civilians, and All Might saw a Demon in the form of a human boy.

"Hey Ochako-Chan," Izuku/Bullet said with a smile as he juggles two black orbs and toss them to the air which floats to the sky and he jumps down to the ground and then frowns.

"Now let it begin," Izuku/Bullet said coldly.

_And now the **Demon Heir **has entered this fight. A legendary monster vs an ancient villain. Who will win the fight? In this clash of legends?_


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own. **

**Opening to use My Hero Academia opening 3-5 or One piece Superpowers by Dave full credit to Dave music.**

**Ch. 8 **

**The Demon Heir vs. Part 1**

**Douglas Bullet vs AFO and his Army! The Strength of the "Demon Heir".**

**At the battlefield**

"No! I-it can't be! You already escaped?!" All For One yelled in fear.

**DON!**

**DON! **

**DON!**

"DEKU!" Ochako cries out.

"Hey Ochako-Chan," Izuku/Bullet said as he tossed the two black orbs into the air and jumped down and frowned.

"So, let it begin," Izuku/Bullet said coldly.

"Why?... WHy?...WHY?! Are you dead set on killing us?!" Mustard screamed.

"Because...You lied," Izuku/Bullet said coldly as he pointed to All For One.

"Heh, I had expected you to escape but not now..." All For One said.

"Great Bullet is here and the boss is going crazy," Muscular said

**Meanwhile with Ochako.**

"He's here to save us," Ochako said

"..." Inasa in silence but was doubting her statement.

"I'm glad he's here but how?" Mono said

"Yeah, but how wasn't he imprisoned in Tartarus even if he escaped. How did he get from an artificial island to Japan within 30 minutes?" Shouto asked

"Because he's a man who can never stop. Demons run when a good man goes to war. But what if the good man was a demon himself?" Kastuki said

"Whoa that deep Bakubro," kirishima said in awe.

"Yes, But will he beat that villain?" Tenya asked

"He will beat him...cause he's Deku!" Ochako said with a smile.

**Meanwhile at the Midoriya household**

"YAY! Big brother/Papa is there!" Eri and Izumi cheers for her "father" and brother.

"Wow, I knew he was strong but manage to escape from Impel Down and Tartarus? I'm so proud of my boy!" Hisashi said with a smile.

"I'm proud too but he went through tough times without us," Inko said worriedly

**Back with Izuku/Bullet**

"I never thought I used this thing..." All For One said as he pulls out a Golden transponder snail out from his suit as Izuku/Bullet eyes widen.

"**WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT THING?!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled at the old man

"Heh, a fleet admiral gave me this in case you get in my way." All For One said as he presses the button.

**BEEP!**

"..." everyone in silence.

Then suddenly...

**BOOM!**

As a giant portal opened up allowing marine airships and Frieza Force ships appeared.

As the ships landed troops ran to surround the pirate with cannons aimed at him there was even a castle that transformed into a mech with Ronin Slade (Ninja Batman) piloting it and then Wolfram who was bailed out by the Marines enter the battlefield as well.

And came out was Fleet Admiral Akainu Sakazuki, Admiral Fujitori, and Admiral Kizaru.

In total, the army's number was 1,000,000 but later in the day, that number will be**_ greatly_** reduced.

"**SURRENDER DOUGLAS BULLET! WE GOT YOU SURROUNDED AND WE GOT GENERAL DEATHSTROKE AND WARLORD FRIEZA ON OUR SIDE SO JUST SURRENDER!**" A marine Yelled.

"Wow... and I thought the marines or All For One couldn't get lower... I was wrong," Izuku/Bullet said unemotionally as he pulls out the dome energy shield generation and tosses it to Ochako's position.

"Greeting Pirate," Akainu said to Izuku/Bullet

"Mindless Mutt," Izuku/Bullet said to Akainu.

As Frieza who is in his final form because he heard the rumors of _him. _As one of the five groups/people in the world that his father warned him not to fight under any circumstances, they are the Yonkos, the Seven Deadly Sins, the Legendary One Punchman, Golden Lion Shiki and worst of them all Douglas Bullet the Demon Heir. Walked up and stared at Bullet.

"So you're Douglas Bullet "The Demon Heir"? I thought you are older?" Frieza asked.

"And I thought you be taller but hey I'm not judging," Izuku/Bullet said

Usually, Freiza would kill him for that but if the rumors are true then even his Golden Freiza form would have problems.

As Izuku/Bullet finished his statement he manages to dodge a magma attack by jumping.

"Grr... guess it will take more to take speed to take him down," Akainu growls.

"Show us what you got kid," Wolfram said as he puts on the Quirk enhancer device (Two Heroes Movie)

(Imagine this fight as Madara vs shinobi alliance army)

As Izuku/Bullet lands on his feet

"Very Well then," Izuku/Bullet said coldly as he started walking then his speed went up greatly.

As the other side roared with adrenaline.

"**GRR!**" A Freiza force member roared

"**RRRAAHHH!**" A marine roared

"**GRRRAAAHHH!**" Another Freiza force member roared and ran at Izuku/Bullet.

As Izuku/Bullet ran into the group he starts to kill them one by one with only hand to hand combat as marines or Freiza force members was trying to kill him.

One was unfortunate enough to have his top kicked to the ground but was dead as he kicked him.

Izuku/Bullet then jumped to a different group of fighters. And keep fighting them as his Observation Haki was on max even a little future sight. Then with blinding speed went to a different group.

As a marine threw an explosive Kunai at Izuku/Bullet but he grabbed it took off the explosive tag and put it on some poor Freiza force member than kill the marine who threw the kunai with the exact kunai that was thrown.

"H-help! ME!" The Freiza force member yelps as he exploded along with anyone caught within the range.

**BBOOOMMMM!**

Then Izuku/Bullet jumped out of the explosion while grabbing a katana and started to kill as many marines and Freiza force members as he can then fought a sword used of the Freiza force and Izuku/Bullet's sword breaks but kill the guy with the broken sword.

As a marine was trying to slash at the pirate. Izuku/Bullet broke his arm and jumped up to kick the guy the marine with the broken arm and a Freiza force member and then killing the guy who was trying to get him with an Earth-style Headhunter Jutsu.

Then took another sword from a marine and fought another marine swordsman and kill him then use his body as a shield from incoming bullets, kunai, and lasers. Then as a Freiza force member using an ax trying to kill Izuku/Bullet but he used Conqueror's Haki to stop him in his place then killing him with a sword slash. Then grabbed an unfortunate fellow and said.

"You want to die as well?" Izuku/Bullet said coldly but was blown back by All For One stolen wind quirk.

Then Izuku/Bullet patted off the dust on him and pulls out a kote from a marine and absorbs it and made a cannon.

"**IRON BUILD! SLAM CANNON!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled out as his arm turns into a cannon and pulls out a ninja scroll and loaded it into the cannon which transformed into a dragon cannon.

"Oh no," a marine said in fear.

"**FIRE STYLE MAJESTIC DESTROYER FLAMES!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as powerful flames came out from the cannon and fired at the army.

"**WATER STYLE WALL OF WATER!**" The marines yelled as they spout out water from their mouths.

As the fire and water clashed it created steam that covered the battlefield.

Then Izuku/Bullet ran into the steam and started fighting again.

As Izuku/Bullet defeated or kill anyone in his way he decided to up his attacks on a wide scale.

"**OMEGA BUILD: FUNCHUNKS AND BAD AXES!**" Izuku/Bullet arms became the funchunks and the bad axes.

Then he slams the funchunks into the ground and the electricity shocked the poor unsuspecting Marines and Freiza force members. Then use the bad axes to cause damages to their forces.

As many marines and Freiza force charged at him. They were either shocked or chop to death.

"No! He using the Omega Builds already?!" Akainu said in fear.

"**YASTU KAMI SCARED JEWEL**!" Kizaru teleport to Bullet's location and kicked him.

But then...

"**Omega build** **BLOCK PARTY!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as another arm appeared and became his shield then another arm came out and transformed into his Giant Iron Rust Sword(BFS).

Then slashed at Kizaru who wasn't fast enough to dodge and his chest started to bleed. I guess Izuku/Bullet used haki at the last second.

"Grr... **GINYU FORCE! ATTACK! AND NO FIGHTING POSES!**" Freiza commanded

"**RIGHT!**" the Ginyu force replied.

But inside...

**_"NO! WE CAN'T DO OUR AWESOME FIGHTING POSES!" the Ginyu force cried inside._**

The Ginyu Force charges at Izuku/Bullet.

Recome punches Izuku/Bullet in the chest which made Izuku/Bullet drop his builds.

Then was thrown into the air by a combination of Burter, Jeice, and Guldo quirks. Ultra speed, heat balls, and Psychic.

"**NOW DIE! SUPERNOVA!**" Frieza yelled as he threw his island destroying attack ball at Izuku/Bullet.

As the Supernova was getting closer and closer... Izuku/Bullet's arm became covered in darkness then...

**BBBBOOOOOOMMMMM!**

An explosion happened and then Izuku/Bullet crash into the ground but got back up with his arm covered in darkness.

"Heh, Freiza don't you know that after a Supernova a black hole appears after?" Izuku/Bullet said with a smug smile.

"N-no that's impossible w-why does he have the Dark-Dark Fruit?" Wolfram asked in fear.

"Hold on, that's Teach's devil fruit how did he kill him?" Muscular asked

"It... must have been the time when I recruited him... he could be a perfect Nomu," All For One said with a devious smile.

"YOU ALL ARE MISSING THE POINT HE STOPPED MY **SUPERNOVA** AS IF IT WAS NOTHING!" Freiza yelled.

"Wait, I thought if you eat more than one devil fruit you die right?" Mustard said.

"...He's a greater threat than I thought..." Akainu said with hatred.

"Heh, if you think that's impressive check this out! But first, OCHAKO! ACTIVATE THE DOMED ENERGY SHIELD!" Izuku/bullet said with a loud tone.

**Meanwhile with Ochako**

"Hmm... Is it this one?" Ochako said as she presses the button.

As the Shield activate and surrounds the group with includes All Might, Endeavor, other heroes and many civilians brought in by robots?

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Ochako yelled with stars in her eyes.

**Meanwhile with Izuku/Bullet.**

"Alright, just you fools know... your deaths are Akainu's and All For One's fault and for me having these new powers," Izuku/Bullet said as he made a certain position as his right arm was over his left. Imagine Whitebeard's attack. Then the air cracked and cracked and then SHATTERED as a shockwave traveled through the army.

"N-no it can't be!" a Marine screamed in terror as the shockwave was traveling through the army.

"**THAT'S THE POWER OF THE TREMOR TREMOR FRUIT!**" a Freiza force member screamed.

"No way, he has three?! **NO ONE COULD HAVE TWO BUT THREE?!**" a Marine yelled out.

As the tremor was finished a few of the marines and Freiza force were getting up the remaining of the army was 75%, 25% was eliminated during the first wave.

"Wait Akainu put Bullet in prison and the reports said that the bodies of the Blackbeard Pirates, Shiryu, San Juan Wolf, Pizarro, Katarina, and Shot were found. That must have been the opportunity to kill Blackbeard!" a Marine said.

As Marines and Freiza force members agreed something terrible happened.

"You know I have the power of Darkness but Teach was too stupid of how to use it. I have made it stronger and now say hello to one of the black orbs I threw," Izuku/Bullet said as he pointed at the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw _**IT.**_

"Is this the powers of that of a God?" Muscular asked.

As the sky turned dark a black meteor was falling towards the battlefield.

Everyone was running away from the meteor and ran for there lives. Others were either trapped under debris, too scared, or were facing it head-on.

**Meanwhile with Ochako**

"WHOA! NO WAY! URARAKA! DID YOU KNOW HE COULD DO THAT?!" Tenya asked

"NO! This is the first time I saw this," Ochako said

_"Deku I hope you know what you're doing," Ochako thought_

**Meanwhile at the Midoriya residence**.

"Big bwother is scawy," Izumi said

"Don't worry! Papa is the kindest papa there ever was!" Eri declared.

**Back to the battlefield**

"**RUN! YOU FOOLS! GO!**" Fujitori ordered as many marines and Freiza force ran but then...

"**NO! THIS IS A GOVERNMENT ORDER ELIMINATE THE BOY IS THE FIRST PRIORITY!**" Akainu commanded as many Marines were not listening to him ran others stayed and shot at the "meteor".

"**ARE YOU THAT INSANE?! THINK ABOUT THE LIVES THAT WILL BE LOST! MARINE AND PIRATES ALIKE!**" Fujitori yelled

"They're expendable and it's in the name of Absolute Justice," Akainu said coldly.

"Just you fools know **BLACK METEOR** is a move combing **Liberation and Dark Hole** in the form of a giant sphere crashing over you. First it crashes, then it will suck anything into the darkness and crush you, and finally, it will shoot you out with Liberation. If the crash doesn't kill you then the Dark Hole will," Izuku/Bullet said

"GRR... I'll STOP THIS!" Fujitori said as he uses his devil fruit to make the ground float and aimed towards the black meteor and use haki on his hands to hope that the meteor could be stopped.

As Fujitori used haki and the powers of the Thump Thump fruit and haki to protect him from the negating effects of the dark dark fruit he was able to stop the meteor.

"Heh, I'm impressed blind man but remember I threw **_two_**. Just what are you going to do with the second one Fujitori?" Izuku/Bullet said as a SECOND one appeared and combine with the first one and crashed above Fujitori.

**CRASH!**

As the meteor crashed to the ground the meteor started to pull in every devil fruit user and quirk users into the void than a minute later another 35% of the army were alive were decimated in an instance.

The main players manage to dodge the attack but barely and Deathstroke's mech was damage as well.

"Heh, you all are weaklings come on I'll take you all on," Izuku/Bullet said with a smug smile as his body gave a purple glow.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening to use My Hero Academia opening 3-5 or One piece Superpowers by Dave full credit to Dave music.**

**Ch. 9**

**The Demon Heir vs. Part 2**

** Douglas Bullet vs. The Freiza Force Strongest! **

**Bullet's Declaration of His Ambition!**

"Heh, you all are weaklings come on I'll take you all on," Izuku/Bullet said with a smug smile as his body gave a purple glow.

Only 400,000 of the original 1,000,000 combine amount remain active that isn't dead or injured.

"N-no way he just took out more than half of our army and he is FUCKING QUIRKLESS!" All For One yelled in hatred and fear?

"Steeled your selves' marines! And kill that THING!" Akainu yelled.

"Oh, crap we're so dead!" a marine officer said in fear.

"He's a monster!" a Freiza force member hyperventilated.

"Heh, alright Douglas Bullet I'll take on your challenge," Freiza said as he walked up from his group.

As everyone was in shock of Freiza's challenge.

"Alright but here's the rules you and **your** army must fight me no marine back up alright. Oh and the marines can help with their injured soldiers. So do you agree?" Izuku/Bullet declared with an arrogant smile.

"Heh, you're really are arrogant as they say. Alright my army will attack!" Freiza said then he commanded his army to charge at him.

"Alright men charge!" Freiza commanded.

As he commanded everyone charged or used their quirks at the pirate legend.

"**RRAAAHHHHH!**" The Freiza force charged and yelled in adrenaline.

"**COME ON! HAHA!"** Izuku/Bullet yelled.

As Izuku turned his arms into the smack hands.

"**IRON BUILD: SMACK HANDS!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled and swung his arms around which defeated several foot soldiers.

"**WOAH!**" the foot soldiers were knocked back.

"Get him!" A feminine looking guy who has green hair and pale blue skin yelled. Most likely a mutation quirk or someone from the Bermuda Triangle.

"Yes, sir! Comannder Zarbon!" The Foot soldiers replied.

As Izuku/Bullet keeps wiping out foot soldiers left and right with his mighty Robotic Fists.

As Zarbon jumped up and used an energy blast made by Dr. Gerome of the Red but it was an inferior model to what Izuku/Bullet absorbed in Tartarus Prison.

"**ELEGANT BLASTER!**" Zarbon yelled as an orange sphere beam at Izuku/Bullet and the shockwave should have killed him…

But for Izuku/Bullet he used an extra domed energy shield to protect him from the devastating attack.

"Oh, COME ON!" Zarbon complained.

As another commander came by and shoved Zarbon away.

"Out of the way, I'll show you what a real attack looks like," a pinkish monster looking guy with spikes covering his arms said.

"Dodoria be careful he is no ordinary pirate not like the likes of the other Warlords or Vice Admirals." Zarbon said with fear.

"Oh, yeah? Once he sees me in my "spike armor" he'll run away scared. But I bet I can killed him in one blow," Dodoria said with a smug attitude.

Then Dodoria charged at Izuku/Bullet.

But Izuku/Bullet saw this and planned his counter attack.

"**OMEGA BUILD**: **BLASTER CASTER!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as his right arm became a whip and he grew out a generator pack of sorts.

"HA!" Izuku/Bullet yelled as the whip traveled to Dodoria's chest and Dodoria saw this in fear.

"NO WAIT?!" Dodoria screams in fear.

"Game over," Izuku/Bullet said coldly.

And within a blink of an eye Izuku/Bullet removed something from his chest.

As everyone gasped at this no one expected for Izuku/Bullet to did the act.

**Meanwhile at the Midoriya Residence**

"Izumi! Eri! Don't LOOK!" Inko yelled as Hisashi shield them but was too late as the two saw it.

_"Papa/Big brother," Eri and Izumi thought in worry._

_"Oh, Son what has happened to you," Hisashi thought in worry._

**Meanwhile with Ochako**

"_Gasp…_" Ochako gasped to what Izuku/Bullet just did.

"Don't worry Round Face Deku knows the risks in fighting we just need to have faith in him," Kastuki said

"FAITH?! He just killed a man in cold BLOOD!" Endeavor yelled

"Ahh, be quiet that kid has enough strength to destroy the entire world," All Might said calmly.

"Why do you have such faith in him All Might? Didn't he attack you?" Tenya asked

"No, it was just a convenient cover up to capture Bullet but he saved my life from the exact man he's challenging right now," All Might said

As Everyone stared at him in shocked.

**Back to the Battle Field**

"_Gasp…_ Give it back…" Dodoria gasped as he clutched his chest.

As he turned to Izuku/Bullet who was holding something _beating_.

As everyone gasped at Izuku/Bullet's action as he was holding the still beating heart of Dodoria!

"Give it back…" Dodoria said weakly as he walked slowly to Izuku/Bullet but the heart in his hand began to beat ever so slowly…

Then Dodoria fell down and died but then Izuku/Bullet put Dodoria's heart on his hand.

And Izuku/Bullet smirked at the poor man's fate.

"You **MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM!**" Zarbon yelled at Izuku/Bullet for killing his comrade.

"The Frieza Force has conquered islands within the Bermuda Triangle and put many to slavery. So, does that mean that I'm a monster to the people you killed or in slave?" Izuku/Bullet said coldly.

"…" everyone in silence as every marine looked down in shame because since the celestial dragons loves buying slaves from Doflamingo and Freiza technically they can't defy them.

"Thought so," Izuku/Bullet said coldly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Zarbon yelled as he becomes denser and bigger due to his quirk "Monster Form".

Then he was hit by something spikey and when he looked up he saw that Izuku/Bullet is using his whip on Dodoria and somehow activate Dodoria's Spike Armor and turned him into a wrecking ball.

"**YOU FIEND KILLING DODORIA ISN'T ENOUGH BUT USING HIS CORSPE! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR!**" Zarbon yelled.

"Heh…Heh…heh...HAHAHAHA!" Izuku/Bullet laughs evilly and manically.

As everyone was confused even the heroes.

"What's so funny?" Zarbon growled.

"I find that hypocritical that someone by the likes of you has the nerve to tell me what's right and wrong. And to Freiza you're all tools for him so why don't use any broken tool… Well, goodbye…Bang…" Izuku/Bullet said evilly as his points his finger at Zarbon like a gun.

**PEW!**

As the laser came from his fingers and killed Zarbon with a headshot which killed him immediately.

"**COMMANDER ZARBON!**" Freiza force grunts yelled

"Grrrr… Ginyu Force kill HIM!" Frieza yelled

"Right!" As the Ginyu Force charge at Izuku/Bullet Guldo use his quirk "Time Stop," I know this sound OP but he has to hold his breathe for long periods of time to stop time.

"_Huh? Where is he?_" Guldo thought confusingly.

Then he heard whistling?

"Well, you are looking for me?" Izuku/Bullet said as he smiled.

_"What?! How is he in my time space?" Guldo thought in shock._

"If you want to know how I can move around your time space it's the power of one of Project Freelancers equipment the Temporal Distortion Device. A very helpful item right now," Izuku/Bullet said as he then kills Guldo by chopping his head off with his IRON RUST SWORD forcing him to drop the Time Stop.

As that happened Guldo was breathing heavily but then Ginyu, Reccome, Burter, and Jeice were phantom punch which only killed Jeice in one punch.

"**JEICE! GULDO HOW IS HE ABLE TO MOVE WITH IN YOUR TIME STOP?!**" Ginyu yelled

"Sir… I'm … dead…" Guldo said as his head falls off.

As Ginyu looked at Guldo and saw the horrors that of Guldo's headless body.

"**I GOT YOU NOW! RECCOME ULTRA FIGHTING!**" Reccome yelled but was stopped in one shot in the chest by Izuku/Bullet thus killing Recome in his tracks.

"**RECOME!**" Ginyu yelled for his lost friend.

"**I'LL AVENGE RECOME!**" Burter yelled as he used his super speed to catch Izuku/Bullet off guard but Izuku/Bullet saw this and killed him by using his Iron Rust Sword and cut the poor guy in half from the middle.

"**YOU BASTARD! YOU MURDER MY ENTIRE TEAM!**" Ginyu yelled

"So what are you going to do about it?" Izuku/Bullet said

"Oh, yeah **CHANGE NOW!**" Ginyu yelled as he tried to switch bodies with Izuku/Bullet with his Quirk Body Snatcher.

As Izuku/Bullet disappear from Ginyu's vision. Then Ginyu was stabbed in the back by Izuku/Bullet with his Iron Rust Sword thus killing him by using the Superspeed item from Project Freelancers.

"You bastard…" Ginyu said with his final breathe as he dies.

"Well who is next?" Izuku/Bullet asked.

_"Impossible! He just defeated SEVEN of my strongest fighters in minutes! I guess I'll have to go Golden Freiza to fight him. But I'll have to wait for the right moment of time." Freiza thought._

**Meanwhile in a News copter**

"**INCREDIBLE THE MIGHTEST OF ALL PIRATES OF HIS GENERATION HAS DECIMENTED THE FREIZA FORCE SINGLE HANDLELY**!" a female news reporter yelled from her copter.

**Back to the Battlefield.**

"**THAT'S IT FORGET ABOUT THE RULES AKAINU LET'S TAKE HIM DOWN! RRRAAAAAHHHH!**" Freiza yelled as he transformed into his Golden Freiza Form.

"This is my Golden Freiza form with this I'm unstoppable!" Freiza yelled.

"You're breaking my rules but that isn't really a surprise," Izuku/Bullet said as several marines charge at Izuku/Bullet.

"**OMEGA BUILD: BAD AXES AND FUNCHUCKS!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as his arms became the Bad Axes and Funchucks and started to swing them around sending any to be knocked back.

"I WANT TO SEE HIS GUTS!" Moonfish screamed as his teeth sped towards Izuku/Bullet but Izuku/Bullet dodge and turned his Bad Axe into the Blaster Caster and electrocuted Moonfish.

"Anyone up for fried fish?" Izuku/Bullet said with a chuckled.

"He's still alive," a marine checked Moonfish's pulse.

As purple poison gas appeared meant for slowing Izuku/Bullet down.

"Now die by my poison." Mustard said arrogantly.

"Boom," Izuku/Bullet said as he ignited the poison cloud to explode with a stolen lighter.

**KABOOM!**

As Izuku/Bullet turns his arms into the Smack Hands.

"**IRON BUILD SMACK HANDS!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as his arms turns into the robot arms.

"I'll take you on!" Wolfram and Muscular yelled

As Wolfram use his Magnetism quirk which pulls Izuku/Bullet to his range and Muscular prepared to punch Izuku/Bullet. But Izuku/Bullet smirked at this attempted and dropped the Smack hands and covered his arms in Darkness and Haki.

Then he punched Wolfram in the face which sends him back a couple of meters and grabbed Muscular's head and threw him to All For One's direction.

"**AAAHHHHH!**" Muscular screamed in terror.

"Ugh!" All For One yeps in pain as Muscular hits All For One.

"Guh… He's a monster!" Muscular said in pain.

"Man, you're all so weak and I haven't brought out the "toys" yet," Izuku/Bullet said

"**WHAT?!"** everyone yelled in shock.

"You know something All For One do you know why I'm wearing a black shirt instead of a white shirt?" Izuku/Bullet said

"?" All For One in silence.

"It's because a white flag means surrendering but a black flag is a pirate flag," Izuku/Bullet said.

"…" everyone in silence.

"You know what it's time to bring out the "toys"." Izuku/Bullet said as he pulls out a dyna capsule containing his greatest weapon.

**CLICK!**

Izuku/Bullet pressed the button and then the Capsule exploded!

**BOOM!**

As Izuku/Bullet was on top of the now summoned submarine that looks like a whale (submarine from Stampede) the feared and dreaful Kyorge.

"Heh, this Submarine has thousands of weapons from enemies I have defeated. Now the real fun begins! **UNION ALMADO!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as purple block like items began to absorb the submarine and changed it.

**KLANK!**

**KLANK!**

**KLANK!**

"What's he doing?" a marine asked

"He's absorbing the submarine and rebuilding it!" a Freiza Force member said.

"How bad can it be?" Mustard said arrogantly as he did not know Izuku/Bullet's power.

"Heh, right now I'm declaring my three main reasons why I'm fighting you all!" Izuku/Bullet said

"?!" everyone in shocked.

"My third reason is to be the strongest so right now you fools brought me the Strongest of the seas! The Freiza Force, the Admirals, and **ALL FOR ONE!**" Izuku/Bullet said with pride.

"You telling us that you're fighting just to be the **STRONGEST?!**" Muscular yelled.

"Yes, and now for my second reason. All For One you had insulted my captain and he was the greatest man in the WORLD with a bounty of 5,564,800,000 Berries! He was the strongest! And you insulted him," Izuku/Bullet said.

"REALLY!? THAT'S YOU'RE REASON?!" Wolfram yelled

"You don't understand sir, when you insult a captain you insult their entire crew," a marine said.

"And finally my final reason… you took Ochako and tried to kill her and her friends… And I won't forgive anyone who hurts Ochako and get away with it!" Izuku/Bullet said in fury.

**Meanwhile with Ochako**

Ochako was blushing at Izuku/Bullet's statement.

**Back with Izuku/Bullet location**.

"And here's my final declaration! You and All Might are alike! Both of you held a flame that was dindleing All Might passed his while you wasted all those years gaining power and what have you shown for it? **NOTHING!** This is why… **I AM THE ONLY ONE TO SURVIVE THIS FIGHT!**" Izuku/Bullet said as his Devil Fruit power created the torso and the arms of his mech.

"Are you really this arrogant enough to say that?!" All For One said

"Ha! It's not arrogance it's the truth! And besides I know that you never attack pirates for two reasons they are stronger than you and two… it's a certain pirate crew… that you fought at least 30 years ago." Izuku/Bullet said as the shadow of the mech got bigger and bigger.

"Heh, you're wrong I fear no man or pirate!" All For One yelled back.

"…Not even **The ROCKS Pirates** led by **Rocks D. Xebec**?" Izuku/Bullet said with a evil smile.

As Izuku/Bullet said those words All For One and many people heard what Izuku/Bullet said and shutter that name.

"H-how do you know t-that name?" All For One asked in fear.

As the Clank Clank covered everything in purple blocks it clashed and what appeared.

"**AS I**** TOLD YOU I WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!**" Izuku/Bullet said through the giant robot mech suit from One Piece Stampede.

_Now that Izuku Midoriya or Douglas Bullet "**The Demon Heir**" has unleashed his frightening power over machinery. Can All For One's power can stand a chance? Or will Izuku Midoriya fall?_

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Hey readers I won't be able to update cause if ACT testing but here is the order of releasing new chapters starting now.**

**MHA: Douglas Bullet**

**Fairy Tail Team Wildcard**

**And Son of Fire Fist**


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening to use My Hero Academia opening 3-5 or One piece Superpowers by Dave full credit to Dave music.**

I'M BACK AGAIN! AND I WILL BE FREE FOR A LEAST A WEEK SO I WILL FINALLY HAVE TIME FOR STORIESPLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND SUPPORT FIRE FIST IZUKU BY TheLethalSperg500

**Ch. 10**

**The Demon Heir vs. Part 3**

**Douglas Bullet vs. Deathstroke, Marines, and Villains**

**Ochako Joins the Battle! Deku's Powers Awakened to the Next Level!**

"**UNION ARMADA! ENGAGE!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as his power rebuilds the Kyorge into the mech in the Stampede movie.

As the mech or exo skeleton was made its shadow almost covered the battlefield.

"**HERE LIES YOUR GRAVES. NOW STRUGGLE TO THE BITTER END! KAHAHA!**" Izuku/Bullet laughs through his Kyorge Catapult Mode.

"…Oh my god it's huge!" Mustard's eyes were widening even if it was in a gas mask then aimed his puny little gun against a GIANT robot and his hands were shaking in fear.

"We got no chance against that thing!" said a marine.

"We survive the first! But so what it's even worse than before!" a Freiza Force member said in fear.

**Meanwhile at the Midoriya home**

"**WHOA! IT'S A GIANT ROBOT!**" Eri, Izumi, and Hisashi/Gaban said excitedly with stars in their eyes.

"It seems our son is strong." Inko said as she smile at the three's reaction.

As Boulder agreed at he watches the screen.

Then Eri's eyes glowed red but not because of her quirk it was because of her Haki and saw a future of a horrible sight.

"**GRANDPA! TAKE ME THERE NOW!**" Eri yelled out loud.

"Huh?" Hisashi/Gaban asked.

**Meanwhile at a certain pink haired inventor**

"**WHOA! THAT IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BABY I EVER SEEN! I MUST HAVE HIM!**" the pink haired girl yelled out.

"Hatsume Mei get out of my workshop!" Powerloader yelled

**Meanwhile at Ochako's location.**

"**NO WAY! IT'S SO GIGANTIC!**" OChako yelled out.

"Oh, crap…" Endeavor said in awe.

"Damn, Deku is at a strong level. I must catch up." Kastuki said.

**Back with Izuku/Bullet**

"How do you know the name of **ROCKS?!**" All For One yelled at Izuku/Bullet for why he knows such a legendary name of the **ROCKS** Pirates.

"Heh, at least 20 to 30 years ago the Roger Pirates fought them and my father was part of the great battle of God Valley," Izuku/Bullet said through his mech's speakers.

"Damn you Bullet. You have the literal power to destroy the World!" Akainu said as he groans.

"We got no chance!" a marine said.

**BOOM!**

"What the?" everyone thought

**BOOM!**

"**LOOK! IT'S GENERAL DEATHSTROKE!**" a marine pointed at a Japanese style fortress.

**BOOM!**

"I'll take this mechanize beast. I finally was able to repair my fortress!" Deathstroke declared as his fortress transformed into a mech.

"So, it a battle of machines, well come get SOME!" Izuku/Bullet said as his mech threw a punch at Deathsroke's mech and hits it very effectively causing cracks in the mech.

"**GIGATON CRASH!"** Izuku/Bullet yelled as he made a punch and clad it in Armament Haki.

Deathstroke also used haki on the entire mech to prevent it from breaking.

**CRASH!**

As the punch hit the haki cladded mech Deathstroke's mech had several cracks in its arm.

Then Izuku/Bullet tried again with a normal punch but it was caught by Deathstroke's mech and fired his main cannon at Izuku's mech.

"**FIREING MAIN CANNON!**" Deathstroke said

**BOOM!**

The cannon fired and Izuku/Bullet's mech was damaged but was repairing itself.

Then Izuku/Bullet threw another punch at Deathstroke but he caught it again and was stuck in a hand lock.

"Now I got you where you are… **NOW EVERYONE!**" Deathstroke said and commanded.

As everyone was attacking Izuku/Bullet's mech with their quirks, Devil fruit, or weapons.

**BANG! **

**BANG!**

Mustard was firing his gun at the mech but it was unfazed by it.

_"Wait, Bullet has the power to absorb any machinery and improve upon…_ **NO SLADE! GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S A TRAP!"** Fujitora thought and commanded.

"Huh?" Deathstroke turned his head at Fujitora.

Then Izuku/Bullet took his chance and rips both arms of Deathstroke's mech and then created a cannon into his right robot arm.

**CLANK **

**CLANK**

**CLANK**

As the cannon were created he aimed it at the mech point blank and fired three times!

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

As Deathstroke's mech fell it signals the beginning of the end.

"Oh, no Deathstroke was our last chance…" Muscular said with a fearful tone.

"**FOUR BLUE CRASH!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as his robot arm grew bigger and clad it in Haki.

**CRASH!**

As his punch hits the ground which made several big cracks in the ground.

All For One decided to end things.

"**EVERYONE AIMED FOR THE NINE ON THAT MACHINE'S CHEST! THAT MUST BE THE PLACE WHERE HE IS PILOTING THE MACHINE**!" All For One commanded.

As everyone started attacking the mech's chest and then an attack from Akainu finally made a "scratch".

"**HELL HOUNDS!**" Akainu yelled as magma dogs attack the chest which melts through the armor revealing Izuku/Bullet in the chest.

Then All For One use a string like quirk to pull out Izuku/Bullet out of his mech.

"**NANI**?!" Izuku/Bullet yelled out loud.

"**NOW FIRE AND THROW YOUR SEA PRISM GUNS AND SPEARS!**" Akainu commanded

As everyone started firing at Izuku/Bullet which hits him thus nullifying his Devil Fruit powers. And when his hits the ground bleeding marines threw their sea prism spears which pierced both his arms, legs and one in the chest.

**Meanwhile as Ochako's location.**

"DEKU!" Ochako cries out as her body was covered in pink lightning.

"No…." Kastuki said as he saw his rival being "defeated".

"…" Endeavor in silence.

As well as Inasa in silence as well.

"He is strong but I think he'll grow stronger if he has a reason to grow." All Might said

Just then…

A portal open and it was Hisashi and ERI?!

"**MAMA! WE HELP PAPA!**" Eri yelled out and climbed onto Ochako's back.

And before anyone said anything Ochako?! RAN FOR DEKU?! And she and Eri exits the shield?!

"**WAIT ROUND FACE COME BACK!**" Kastuki yelled out.

**Meanwhile at the battlefield.**

"YEAH! WE BEAT THE **DEMON HEIR**!" a marine cheered out.

"Yeah! And we didn't use the Pasafistas!" another marine said.

But then…

"**SMASH!**" Ochako yelled out as she punches a marine soldier in the face.

Then ran for Izuku/Bullet current location as she started to hit any marine or Freiza Force member.

**POW!**

**SMACK!**

**SMASH!**

"Huh? Who's that?" Fujitora asked as he heard her in the distance.

"That's a girl who is a threat to me…_ maybe I should lie…_She is also Bullet's lover," All For One said with a smirk.

As he said that Akainu order this command.

"MEN KILL THAT GIRL SHE HAS CONNECTION TO THE ROGER PIRATES!" Akainu commanded

As Ochako kept punching or kicking any marine or pirate.

"Heh, heh… That was easy and One For All will be eliminated." All For One said as he aimed an attack at Ochako and Eri a killing blow.

**Meanwhile with Izuku/Bullet**

"**_OCHAKO! ERI NO!_**" Izuku/Bullet thought as time slowed down as he activates the Temporal Distortion device.

As time slowed down Izuku/Bullet cannot move with the sea prism on him negating his Devil fruit powers and bleeding out.

_"Is this my punishment for being a pirate? How could I have thought that I was some kind of hero? Thinking I was strong enough to save her.… I didn't get stronger just like back then…" Izuku/Bullet thought with sorrow…_

"Are you giving up?...Are you giving up?" a voice asked.

"No… I'm facing fate…" Izuku/Bullet answered.

"Then you are giving up to a government that _we _once defied." The voice said

"But how can I? I'm up against a legendary villain." Izuku/Bullet said

"Then what our battle against Shiki and his fleet was what? A fluke?" the voice said as he walks towards Izuku/Bullet.

"Huh?" Izuku/Bullet looks up.

"Did you forget the time we spend with each other and that our bonds was stronger than any force thrown at us?" the voice said.

"It can't be you're dead…" Izuku/Bullet's eyes widen in shock as he saw Gol D. Roger?!

"And beside listen…" Roger said as Izuku/Bullet heard their voices.

"**DON'T GIVE UP PAPA/DEKU!**" Eri and Ochako yelled out as it echoes in Izuku/Bullet's head.

"Stand up Izuku… get up!" as the ghost of Roger disappeared.

As Izuku/Bullet woke up from his dream?

"Hey, come on you haven't called on us yet…" a tiny blue hologram carrying a sniper rifle said

"Hey, Church route power to the healing, speed, and time unit." Izuku/Bullet said as he moves his arm upward to have a free arm to pull the spears out and then stood up.

Clank clank…

"Eh, don't worry looks like your Omega Nanite is repairing your body for you." Church said.

As his wounds are healing.

"Good," Izuku/Bullet said as he ran with extreme speeds grabbed Ochako and Eri and phantom punch All For One in the gut. And then landed on his broken mech.

"Resume…time." Izuku/Bullet said as time began in a normal pace.

**BOOM!**

"**DEKU!/PAPA!"** Ochako and Eri cried out as they hugged Izuku/Bullet.

"Hey, now don't cry. Why for I am here," Izuku/Bullet said softly as he puts the two down on his mech.

"You two stay here I'm about to rain in the pain." Izuku/Bullet said as he smirks.

As he jumps down to the battlefield again and then frowns.

"I'm going to make you all pay for targeting Ochako and Eri," Izuku/Bullet said

"Yeah and what you're going to do about it? Huh?" Muscular said.

"I'm going to crush you all and I finally feel "**_awaken_**" for the first time… **UNION OVERDRIVE TSUNAMI!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as his body glowed purple again but this time he is aiming at everything.

Everyone saw this and began to run!

The purple blocks began like a geyser and then traveled. As the tsunami began to absorb the nearby broken buildings and air ships that tried to fly away or attacking it most were absorbed while a few got a way.

"**RUN!**" a marine said as both marine and freiza force alike ran like heck.

As the tsunami covered the entire area that was destroy during All Might and All For One's match it stop. Then it recedes back to Izuku/Bullet and the purple light went upwards and forms a colossal beast.

"N-no way he awakened his Devil Fruit!" a Marine said with shock.

"**THIS IS THE END! ULTIMATE FAUST!**" Izuku/Bullet in his newly acquired Colassus Form covered his arm in haki and made it bigger.

"**RUN!"** a frantic looking Frezia yelled as everyone ran as fast as they can from the **Demon Heir** fist.

**CRASH!**

As the clouds cleared up every villain and/or pirate were down and many marines were also down as well.

Of the remaining 400,000…..10,000 remaining that were not either dead, unconscious, or injured.

"This is a nightmare! This **CAN'T BE REAL!**" Mustard yelled out since he is a gifted child but he was just a big toad in a small pond.

As the Marines and Pirates got up they heard laughing of a monster who is mocking them.

"**KHAHAHAHA!KHAHAHAHA! KHAHAHA!**" Izuku/Bullet laughs manically as his shadow looms over the remaining 10,000 men.

"That's it I'm out of here! I don't care if Lord Freiza kills me it is better than this!" a freiza force member said as he ran out of the battle not caring for his wounds or any other people.

Many others took the option of fight or flight or in this case slaughter house or court martial/munity.

Izuku/Bullet saw this and let the many those who want left for 5 minutes only 9,095 remained.

Then Izuku/Bullet's colossus form crumbled as he gotten tired then Hisashi appeared behind Ochako and Eri. And he promise to protect Eri with his mighty axe.

"It's time to end things wouldn't you agree? Chako chan?" Izuku/Bullet said as Ochako jumps down to his side.

"Right! Deku kun!" Ochako said with a smile.

**And so the finale of this great battle will begin and a new era will spark new legends that will one day change the future for better or for worst.**

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening to use My Hero Academia opening 3-5 or One piece Superpowers by Dave full credit to Dave music.**

**Ch. 11**

**The Demon Heir vs. Part 4 Finale**

**Deku and Ochako vs All For One!**

**As Izuku/Bullet's colossus form crumbled as he was tired of using his newly awakened power. **

Then Hisashi appeared behind Ochako and Eri.

And he promises to protect Eri with his mighty axe then Ochako jumped down and ran to Izuku/Bullet's side and smiled.

"It's time to end things wouldn't you agree? Chako chan?" Izuku/Bullet said as Ochako jumps down to his side.

"Right! Deku kun!" Ochako said with a smile she moved into a fighting stance.

"Heh, what's this? You and some girl is gonna beat me? Yeah, right you two are insane as Roger was." All for One said.

"Sounds like you're scared of fighting me? Well, how about a challenge?" Izuku/Bullet said with a devious tone.

"What is this challenge?" All For One asked as he wondered what type of crazy idea Izuku/Bullet has this time.

"It's just a fight between you vs Ochako and I. And just like last time no help just you and the powers you have." Izuku/Bullet said

"And what if we refused?" Akainu said with a glaring sight.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to say that… That's why I constructed this while we were talking." Izuku/Bullet said as he used his powers to create a giant warhead shape bomb?!

"What is that?" All For One asked with worry.

"Isn't obvious it's a bomb one that would negate any quirk users and devil fruit within 5 miles radius so not only I can negate quirks and slash devil fruit users for 10 minutes it's just enough time to slaughter the whole lot of you. Before any of you blink." Izuku/Bullet said as he prepped the bomb.

"You're completely insane. And first, of how you know it's temporary and not forever?" All For One said with a calm tone.

"I don't… for the quirks that is...And that's why it's fun! Of course, in theory, the shockwaves will temporary damaged your nerves which would result in people not moving normally which is vital since people need to move to use quirks." Izuku/Bullet said with a crazed look.

"Deku are you joking right?" Ochako asked with a concerned look.

"Eh, I could be joking but hey it all depends on Lord Dark Helmet over there." Izuku/Bullet said as he pointed at All For One as a joke.

**Meanwhile in the news copter**

**"THIS IS INSANE DOUGLAS BULLET IS BASICALLY THREATENING THE VILLAINS TO SUBMIT TO HIS CHALLENGE!" The newswoman said**

**Back at the battlefield**

_"This kid is insane!/Now I regret framing him in prison." All For One and Akainu thought at the same time_.

"Well? Your answer?" Izuku/Bullet asked

"Fine, you brat you win just disable the bomb." All For One said in grumbles.

"Good but first swear it to the Pirate Code." Izuku/Bullet said deviously.

"Fine, I swear it to the Pirate's Code." All For One said in defeat.

"Good…" Izuku/Bullet said as he disables the bomb he made.

"Okay, now that the bomb is disabled we start NOW!" Izuku/Bullet said as he charged at All For One and Ochako followed suit after.

**Meanwhile at the Midoryia Home.**

Inko and Boulder were watching the news when Ochako's parents came at the front door and ran in front of the t.v.

"**OCHAKO**!" Ochako's parents screamed in terror.

"Calm down you two Izuku will do anything for Ochako'saftey," Inko said

As the two parents are still worried about their daughter.

**Back at the Battlefield.**

As Izuku/Bullet and Ochako ran at All For One. All For One used an air quirk he stole and aimed it at Ochako.

"Now, die!" All For One said as he activates the quirk…or tried to at least.

"**NOT SO FAST! DARK VORTEX!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as his hand was aimed at All For One and was covered in darkness.

"Huh?...**WHAT?!**" All For One said in confusion and was pulled in by Izuku/Bullet's dark dark fruit powers and was grabbed by Izuku/Bullet thus resulting in All For One's quirk being negated.

"**NOW OCHAKO!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as Ochako jumped at All For One and punched him.

"**5% SMASH!**" Ochako yelled as she punched All For One in the face.

"What the?! No one could hit the boss that easily?!" Mustard said in shock.

_This act shocked everyone for two reasons:_

_One, All For One is a yonko level villain (sort of more like high commander level due to either skill or aging)._

_Two, Izuku/Bullet had the power to not only negate devil fruits but also with the dark dark fruit._

_This is kind of like how Blackbeard punch Whitebeard (even though it is technically not canon.)_

"**GRR…YOU BRAT THAT HURT!**" All For One yelled at the two but quickly moved away from All For One's range.

"That's the point! **Gekishin!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as he ran towards All For One with a tremor bubble in hand and exploded into a great shockwave!

**CRACKLE…CRACKLE…CRACKLE!**

**CRACK…CRASH!**

All For One felt the tremors traveling throughout the body but mostly shattering his ribs.

"**TAKE THIS! _ONE FOR ALL: FULL COWLING_! 8 PERCENT!** " Ochako yelled out as she was covered in pink lighting and kicked All For One in the back.

**SMASH!**

"**GUGH!**" All For One reacted as his mouth began to bleed due to the shattered ribs and a slight increase of power against All For One's back.

"**YOU DAMN BITCH!**" All For One yelled out as he used some of the stolen quirks he had used and combine just like how he had used against All Might but this time with Armament Haki. And tried to punch Ochako.

"Oh, no you don't **IRON BUILD: SMACK HANDS!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as his arms become gigantic robot arms as he covered his arms with Armament Haki as well.

**CLASH!**

The punch was blocked by Izuku/Bullet's robotic fist and something unexpected happened that no one expected.

**VRRRRRRMMMMM!**

As the ground was destroyed by the two's clashed in will in strength.

Many marines and Freiza force members were knocked out by the clashed of Conqueror's Haki.

"So, you used the Conqueror's Haki too? Strange that you didn't use it in our fight. Did you only unlock it after you fought me?" Izuku/Bullet said as his haki was overpowering All For One's haki.

"** SHUT UP ****YOU****! YOU LITTLE BRAT I ALWAYS HAD CONQUEROR'S HAKI I JUST NEEDED MORE TIME TO OBTAIN IT!**" All For One said as he lied as he does not know that Conqueror's Haki is born with 1 out of a million.

As the two stopped their haki clash.

"Heh, shows what you know Conqueror's Haki is something you are born with not something obtain or stolen. Idiot…" Izuku/Bullet mocks the old villain.

As All For One glared at the pirate Ochako punched him in the face which stuns him and uses zero gravity to make him float.

"**NANI?!**" All For One yelled out in confusion.

"**GOT YOU! IRON BUILD: SLAM CANNON!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as a cannon fired at All For One with dirt.

Then Ochako released All For One from her quirk.

"**RE…LEASE!**" Ochako said as she made her finger touch each other on both hands.

**CRASH!**

"**CRAP!**" All For One yelled out as his back was nearly broken.

"Face it All For One your era is now long gone and the next generation will surpass the last." Izuku/Bullet said.

"**THAT'S IT KID I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND THAT GIRL TOO IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! ULTIMATE COMBINATION!**" All For One yelled and ran towards Izuku and Ochako as his arm combined the quirks he had on him.

"Time to go beyond! **UPGRADE BUILD: POWER FISTS! NOW ULTIMATE FAUST!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled out as his cannon transformed to a green spikey version of the Smack Hand then covered his hand in haki and made it twice it's original size.

**CRASH!**

As the two monsters clashed again Ochako then ran at All For One and tried to punch him but All For One use his free hand to catch her. And threw her away from Izuku/Bullet's location more specifically behind All For One.

"**OCHAKO!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as he was distracted which led to All For One overpowered his Power Fist.

**CRASH**!

"**GAHH!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled in pain as he was sent back to a pile of rumble but drop two red boxes one at All For One's location and one between Izuku and Ochako.

As the dust clears up Izuku/Bullet and Ochako were both laying on the ground defeated? And Izuku/Bullet had his arm destroyed.

**Meanwhile with All Might**

"No young Uraraka! Young Midoriya!" All Might yelled out in worry.

"Deku...Round Face..." Kastuki said

**Back at the Midoriya home**

"**IZUKU! OCHAKO! NOO!**" Inko and Ochako parents screamed out loud.

With Izumi crying and Boulder howling.

**Meanwhile with Eri**

"Mama...Papa...Don't give up..." Eri said

**Back at the Battlefield**

"This is the best of this era's monster and the next generation of heroes." All For One laughs at the fallen hero and pirate.

But then...

"Uh... That sure got me." Izuku/Bullet said as his arm began to rebuild itself?!

"Deku! **ARE YOU OKAY**?" Ochako yelled out as she got up.

**Clank...clank...clank**

"Yeah, I'm alright." Izuku/Bullet said as his arm completely rebuilds itself.

"**NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE MY RECORDS SHOWS YOU DON'T HAVE A HEALING QUIRK!**" All For One yelled out in shock.

"But wait even though he was impaled by several sea prism spikes he still survived. And it would explain the healing factor." Mustard said

"Well, it doesn't matter because I'm going to end this once and for all!" All For One yelled as he emitted an evil aura.

"Yeah, it is the end of the line...for you that is..." Izuku/Bullet said as he ran towards Ochako as he covered his arm in darkness and formed a quake bubble in hand.

Then Ochako starting running too and using One For All Full Cowling at IZUKU?!

"**HAHAHAHA!** You two finally got **MAD!** IF this is your strategy then it is pathetic." AFO said as the two got closer and closer the red boxes Izuku drop opened up and transported All For One in between Izuku/Bullet and Ochako's attack.

"**NOW DETROIT SMASH!**" Ochako yelled as she punched AFO in the gut.

While at the same time Izuku made his attack as the tremor bubble into a fast spiraling sphere of destruction in the palm of his hand and use the darkness to pull in All For One.

"**ALRIGHT! TREMOR RASEGAN!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as the sphere entered AFO body which pretty much annihilates almost his entire body by the shockwaves.]

"**COMBINE ATTACK! GRAVITATIONAL DEVASTATION!**" Ochako and Izuku yelled at the same time.

"**AHHH**!" All For One's yelled out as his mouth's bleeds as he fell to the ground as Ochako and Izuku jumped away from AFO for a minute.

"They...They beat **ALL FOR ONE**!" a marine yelled out.

"**DAMNIT! ARE THOSE PASTIFISTAS READY?!**" Akainu yelled.

"Yes sir!" a Marine saluted as a dozen Pasifistas were ready as they were not destroyed in the crash.

"**FIRE!**" Akainu ordered.

As the pacifistas approached the two since the two are very tired from their battle.

_"Crap I don't have enough energy to fight back and the adrenaline wore off," Izuku/Bullet thought_

Then Akainu with magma at hand charged at Izuku/Bullet aiming to kill him.

But then...

**CLASH!**

As Izuku/Bullet opened his eyes there was a small blonde boy? Blocking the attack with a small sword.

"Who are you?" Ochako asked.

"The name is Melidoas. The Dragon Sin of Wrath." Melidoas said with an evil smirk.

"**GGRRRROOAAANN!**" a giant green pig roar?

"Wait I know that animal." A marine said in fear.

"What are **_they_** doing?!" a member of the Frezia force said

"IT'S THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS!" everyone yelled out in terror as each of the sins was front in the center of the battlefield.

_Crew bounty unknown but combine amount would be 10 Billion_

_Melidoas Sin of Wrath Captain_

_Esconor Sin of Pride 2nd stongest_

_Ban Sin of Greed cook_

_King Sin of Sloth doctor_

_Gowther Sin of Lust spy_

_Diane Sin of Envy builder_

_Merlin Sin of Gluttony archeologist_

"Well? Come fight us or retreat!" Melidoas said as he slashed at the ground to make a line between the sins and the marines.

"Grrrr... All Marines retreat..." Akainu said as he turned his back as he walked to an undamaged ship as many marines followed his example and many Freiza force ran for it but left their crew members except for their leader. As many heroes were arresting the leftover of the frezia force.

As all of this happens Izuku/Bullet did something unpredictable and so kind-hearted that the world was a shock to see.

"**UNION TSUNAMI!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as the purple tsunami from before covered the entire battlefield and the damaged city except for his mech.

"**NOW RECREATE!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled again as the purple glow fades as the blocks receded to Izuku the city was rebuilt? As that happens Izuku/Bullet fainted due to using the last of his power.

"**DEKU!**" Ochako screamed as Izuku/Bullet's vision began to fade.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening to use My Hero Academia opening 3-5 or One piece Superpowers by Dave full credit to Dave music.**

**Ch. 12**

**The Aftermath of the Battle of Kamino**

**And Return to UA**

**The Battlefield called Kamino**

"**UNION TSUNAMI!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as the purple tsunami from before covered the entire battlefield and the damaged city except for his mech.

"**NOW RECREATE!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled again as the purple glow fades as the blocks receded to Izuku the city was rebuilt? As that happens Izuku/Bullet fainted due to using the last of his power.

"**DEKU!**" Ochako screamed as Izuku/Bullet's vision began to fade.

As Izuku/Bullet's body fell to the ground.

"Hey, you heroes should really be helping the civilians if you can move," Melidoas said as he and the Sins disappeared…

"He's right you youngsters! Should start with counting the wounded." Gran Torino said.

"Eh, already done sensei Torino. While Bullet was fighting All For One he uses some robots to bring in the wounded during the battle. Heh, that kid could be a powerful hero if he planned this part." All Might said.

"Yeah, I got to admit for a cold blooded criminal he has a heart of a hero more than me." Endeavor said.

"So, the real question is…" All Might said

"What are we going to do about Douglas Bullet?" Endeavor said.

**_Timeskip One Day Later…_**

**_At the Metropolitan Police Department._**

"So what now? Now that the Age of All Might is over villains and pirates all over Japan and the world will try to get to the top of the criminal underworld." suitman A said

"I should agree the Leauge of Villains are nowhere to be seen but we caught All For One." Suitman B said.

"Yeah, but All Might didn't beat him it was the pirate Douglas Bullet." Suitman C said.

"Yeah, and since it was lived we can't cover it up." Suitman B said.

"On the bright side he did rebuild an entire city and the warehouse where the nomus were produced." Suitman A said.

"Yeah, but considering he broke out of Tartarus Prison and technically Impel Down which he actually had plans in his cell but never bother to do it. Which is shocking because every single plan would actually work." Suitman C said

"But the real problem is this All Might has been exposed and everyone knows civilians, villains, heroes, and pirates know that All Might can be defeated." Suitman D said

"Yes, and I'm afraid Endeavor isn't strong enough to be a Symbol of Peace compared to All Might. What we need a Symbol of Freedom." Suitman A.

"Like the Pirate King?" suitman C said.

"Yes, and the one it should be is either Shanks who is almost on the level of Yonko since he did defeat one of the Yonkos prior to Marineford and he was what 16 at the time." Suitman A said

"Of course originally the Yonkos were Whitebeard, Kaido, Big Mama, and Shiki although Shiki was in hiding at the time until Marineford." Suitman B said.

"Yes, the world Government had also put All For One as a Yonko as well until his defeat by Bullet." Suitman C said.

"Yes, that brings up the next topic his bounty at the time was what 100,000,000 Berries at the time. Well, check out his bounty now…" Suitman D said as he brought up a poster.

**_Meanwhile at a hospital…_**

"So, Shigaraki is Nana's grandson I can't believe we didn't know about this." Detective Naomasa said

"Yeah, Nana didn't want her family targeted after the death of her husband she put her son into adoption." Gran Torino said.

"Yes, but there is something I must do." All Might said.

"You can't even if he is Nana's blood he is not his grandmother." Izuku/Bullet said coldly with was also resting in the same hospital room.

"Young Midoriya how long were you awake?" All Might asked.

"Been awake but answer the question." Izuku/Bullet said.

"The answer should be easy… when I find that kid I am going to put that man in prison regardless of bloodline." All Might said

"Good, answer oh looks like I'm about to get visitors." Izuku/Bullet said as his haki flashed.

"MY SON!" Inko screamed as she busted down the door and hugged Izuku/Bullet tightly.

"Hey, mom." Izuku/Bullet said

"Don't you hey mom me! Izumi and Boulder were really worried about you." Inko said

"Hey, Bullet." Hisashi/Gaban said with a smile his look is the same from the manga or anime.

"BIG BWOTHER!" Izumi said das she jumped to Izuku/Bullet and hugged him.

Then the tractor Triceratops jumped on to Izuku/Bullet as well and started to lick him.

"Boulder! Down boy! Heh Ha! I missed you too!" Izuku/Bullet said as he was laughing at the ticklish licks from Boulder.

"Papa! Mr. Deku!" Eri and Kota said as they jumped onto Izuku/Bullet which ended up making a dogpile on Izuku/Bullet.

"Hey, Eri how is your mother doing? And you Kota are you being nice to Eri?" Izuku/Bullet said

"Mama is doing fine but All Might has a surprise for you!" Eri said with happiness.

"I'm being nice to her sir!" Kota said as he salutes at him.

"Really? Anything else?" Izuku/Bullet asked.

"Big bwother you have a new picture," Izumi said as she gave Izuku/Bullet a new wanted poster with an actual picture of Izuku/Bullet fighting All For One.

**Douglas Bullet the Demon Heir 3,000,000,000 Berries.**

"Nice and I see they got rid of the drawing of me it was a good drawing but I feel bad for the next guy whose drawing will not look like him." Izuku/Bullet said.

**_Meanwhile with a certain blonde former prince._**

_Shudder_

A boy shuddered.

"What is it Sanji?" Zeff asked

"I just sense a disturbance as if there was a poor copy of me," Sanji said.

**_Meanwhile somewhere else._**

"I just felt someone just insulted me," Duval said

**_Back with Izuku/Bullet_**

"So… what's the surprise?" Izuku/Bullet asked All Might.

"Well, what if I can lift your crimes of piracy." All Might said

"Wait is this the same deal you gave my father?" Izuku/Bullet asked.

"Yes, but yours different because I am…no U.A. would be honored if you become a student there. And since U.A. is becoming a boarding school it will be more secure." All Might said

"Woah…" Izuku/Bullet said in awe.

"So, kid will you take the offer?" All Might asked.

"… Hmm… I accept but I must tell you three things first I want a room with Ochako and have Eri with me, second I want my mech retrieved from my battle with All For One, and finally, I need to tell you about a possible traitor in U.A. so better make sure security is very tight." Izuku/Bullet said coldly.

"I will I'll meet you in school young Midoriya." All Might said.

"Please call me Bullet." Izuku/Bullet said.

**_One week later…_**

"Well, kids these are your dorms. Oh, we're going to have a new student." Eraserhead said.

"Huh? New student but Mr. Aiziwa isn't it too late for any late entries to U.A. and full class in the Hero Course." Tenya said while chopping his arms robotically.

"Well, we had a deal with a powerful monster but he should introduce himself," Ersaserhead said

As everyone was hearing steps…

**_Everyone turned around to see the monster that everyone feared… the Demon Heir._**

"Hey, guys I'm Izuku Midoriya and I'm going to be your new classmate." Izuku/Bullet said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled except for Kastuki, Shoto, and Inasa.

"MAMA!" Eri yelled as she jumped into Ochako's arms.

"Deku so you're a student now?" Ochako said.

"Yep, so both of us will have to work harder than ever before right?" Izuku/Bullet said

"YEAH!" Ochako cheered out.

"Well, enough of that let's get inside," Eraserhead said

Skipping Eraserhead's explanation…

"Well, Ochako Eri this will be our room. STAND BACK!" Izuku/Bullet said as he kneels down on his knee and activates his Clank clank fruit powers.

"**RECREATION!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as the room was covered in purple blocks and the light stopped.

"Deku, are you done?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah, Eri Ochako you ready to see your room?" Izuku/Bullet asked.\

"Yes, please!" Ochako and Eri said as they looked into the room.

"WOW!/AMAZING!" Ochako and Eri said in excitement.

**_Later on the couch…_**

"So, Midoryia…" Kirishima said.

"Please call me Bullet it's what everyone call me these days." Izuku/Bullet said.

"Okay, Bullet why did you become a pirate?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes, I find it strange that a child of 5 joined up a crew of monsters." Tenya said.

"It's because I wanted to become the strongest and that is the simplest answer you'll get from me." Izuku/Bullet said

"Okay, I guess that makes sense," Sero said.

"Hey, guys who want to check rooms?" Mina asked as everyone went to Izuku/OChako's room first while the two were nervous.

"WAIT NO! DON'T LOOK!" Izuku/Bullet and Ochako yelled in panic and as they opened the door there was a bunk bed, a tiger skin rug, a wall covered in-hero posters and old pirate wanted posters including Izuku/Bullet's latest bounty, a closest which is a teleporter to his submarine parked outside, and an indoor TV entertainment center with a Nintendo switch.

"WOW! HOW YOU FIT ALL OF THAT IN!?" everyone asked.

"Daddy knows a Time Lord," Eri said playfully.

"She is right I know a Doctor." Izuku/Bullet said as he is joining in on the joke.

Skipping on everyone's room…

"And the winner is Ochako and Izuku's room!" Mina said out loud.

A little later…

"Hey, guys while is Asui outside?" Izuku/Bullet said as he used his haki.

"Huh?" Ochako said in confusion.

As everyone walked outside they saw Tsuyu Asui the frog girl…

"You guys know I'm pretty straight forward and always speak forward what's on my mind. But sometimes I don't know…" Tsuyu said

"But when we were talking about the rescue for Ochako…the things I said must have insulted you… and the Battle of Kamino I was scared I felt useless that I was at home I didn't even know what to say and I couldn't do a thing against that monster." Tsuyu said as she started to cry.

"Then, Douglas appeared out of no one and fought the villain he saved your lives. Douglas was more useful than I was… A criminal being more useful than a hero in training… That's why I didn't join in the activate I just wanted things back to normal." Tsuyu said.

"It's alright Tsuyu was it? It's alright to not knowing what to do… As long you have what is here then that all matters." Izuku/Bullet said as he comforts Tsuyu.

"Yeah! We promise not to do thin like that anymore." Kirishima said

As everyone agreed to this Izuku/Bullet looked up to the sky and wonder what is next?

Timeskip back to school

"Alright you kids should focus on getting provisional licenses and by doing that you should make at least two Ultimate moves." Eraserhead said as Cemetoss, Midnight, and Ectoplasm appeared behind a door.

"We're going to help you kids make ultimate moves." Midnight said.

**_Later at the TDL or Gym Gamma._**

Izuku's costume is still with the black leather jacket, headphones, black shirt with Roger's symbol, (Air force gloves)white gloves, and the same boots(iron soles).

"This facility was designed to help you create Ultimate moves," Cemetoss said.

"But sir? What is the point of an Ultimate Move? And how it will affect the exams?" Tenya asked

"First off it will allow you to stand out and two an ultimate move will give you an edge. Every year is different t in different areas and separated locations but this year will be on an artificial island by a mysterious benefactor and will be an examiner." Eraserhead said.

"Yes for the next ten days you will produce Ultimate Moves." Cemetoss said.

"Yes, think about Iida's Recepirco Burst. That is an ultimate move the increased speed in a short burst." Ectoplasm said.

"So I have been doing an ultimate move the entire time?" Tenya said in shocked and pride.

"Yes, in fact Bullet here has more than one Ultimate move already." Midnight said

"Huh?" everyone said in confusion except Izuku/Bullet.

"Think about Bullet use of his **Union Armada Overdrive/Tsunami and his Ultimate Faust**." Midnight said

As the image of Izuku/Bullet creating Kamino with **Union Armada Overdrive/Tsunami or the Ultimate Faust.**

**_"UNION ARMADA ENGADE!/ ULTIMATE FAUST!" Izuku/Bullet yelled in flashbacks_**

"Yeah, that was the first image in my head when I heard the word ultimate." Kirishima said

"Heh, not surprising who did you think invented Ultimate or named moves?" Izuku/Bullet asked.

"Umm… the first heroes?" Mineta said

"**NO! IT WAS THE PIRATES!"** Izuku/Bullet yelled.

"Wait? Really?" Rikido said

"Yes, for as long there was devil fruits there was always a named move." Eraserhead said

"Now let's begin!" Midnight said

"**YEAH!"** everyone cheered.

"Everyone was the same except for Inasa and Izuku/Bullet

Inasa's was making a wind armor and tornado.

While Izuku/Bullet was working on his **Union Armada Tsunami/Overdrive** for his colossus form and his **Ultimate Faust.**

**_Later with Ochako and Izuku walking to the Development Studio._**

"So, Ochako what's your plan?" Izuku/Bullet asked.

"Well, I'm going to combine the martial arts I learn from my lessons from Gunhead before I went here. You?" Ochako said.

"Well, I'm just checking if they have my mech fixed and I did threaten the pink hair one that if she made any unauthorized upgrades I would take everything." Izuku/Bullet said evilly.

"You're scary sometimes Deku," Ochako said

"Thanks, oh there's Tenya. YO!" Izuku/Bullet said

As Tenya was about to opened the door it exploded!

"HATSUME! YOU ALMOST BLEW UP THE STUDIO AGAIN!" Powrloader yelled.

"Sorry, Mr. Powerloader… Oh, hello cutie." Hatsume said to Tenya.

**_A little later after Tenya recovered from the explosion._**

"I forgot you two's name but you Izuku Midoryia Douglas Bulle the Demon Heir you mech is so awesome! But I want to know where did you get my babies?" Hatsume asked.

"Huh? The gloves and the boots I got them from a villain and they said something about stealing the wrong backpack or something." Izuku/Bullet said.

"That was weeks ago! Good thing there was only two things in there." Hatsume said.

After skipping the reasons why Tenya is here…

"So is my mech rebuilt?" Izuku/Bullet asked

"Yeah, we just finished." Powerloader said.

"That's great Deku!" Ochako said

"Well, that's great well I'm going to the dorms to call it in." Izuku/Bullet said

"Alright by Deku!" Ochako said.

**_Later while Izuku/Bullet was walking to the dorms._**

**RING RING RING**

"Hello?" Izuku/Bullet said

"Oh, it's you no they don't expect a thing… yeah, the license exams will have such a surprise Kheh heh heh…" Izuku/Bullet said evilly.

Who was the person on the other line? Is Izuku really a traitor? Or is this misdirection?

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening to use My Hero Academia opening 3-5 or One piece Superpowers by Dave full credit to Dave music.**

**Ch.13**

**License Provision Exams Part 1**

**Let the Madness Begin!**

**Provisional Licensing Exam Location**

**Island ?**

"It been several a few days since our training had begun but for some reason Inasa san transferred schools to Shiketsu High. Maybe we'll see him at the island… Deku has been distant did I do something wrong?!" Ochako thought as she writes into her diary. As Eri and Deku were looking around at the fake island fitted with buildings and cities.

"Ahh man I feel so nervous." Jirou said as she whines.

"I wonder what are they making us do? What if I can't get my license?" Mineta said as he was worried for failure.

"Mineta… Don't say you can't… say that you will." Aiziwa said

"Right!" Mineta said with confidence

"If you kids pass the exam then you all have changed from eggs to chicks. You'll be pros and I expect your best." Aiziwa said.

"Alright! I can't wait to be a heroic chicken." Kaminari said as Inasa was behind Kirishima and Kaminari who is also wearing a hat.

"You know that sounds ironic a chicken coward being a hero I remember Shiki a Lion who looks like a chicken… Khehhehheheh…" Izuku/Bullet said deviously.

"Whatever Bullet, now let's say it PLUS…" Kirishima said.

Just then…

"**ULTRA!** It's been so long guys!" Inasa yelled out.

"Inasa? Hey long time no see. So how's Shiketsu High?" Kaminari asked.

"It's been great I already made new friends! **GREETINGS BULLET HOW YOU FORGIVEN ME FOR THE THING AT THE CAMP?!**" Inasa yelled out.

"Here's an answer…" Izuku/Bullet said as he walked up to Inasa then… pounded Inasa's head which gave him a swelling.

"**CRASH!** That's my answer and Bullet only what my friends call me and right now you're a rival." Izuku/Bullet said coldly.

Then Ochako pounded Izuku/Bullet's head.

"**SMASH! DEKU DON'T BE MEAN**!" Ochako screamed as she pounded Izuku/Bullet.

"It's alright I deserve it!" Inasa said as he somehow recovered from the punch.

"Please except my **APOLLGY**!" Inasa yelled as he smash his head to the concrete then bleeds.

"Cool blood. By the way I'm Camie Utsushimi…" The brown hair girl said

As Izuku/Bullet saw her in the corner of his eye.

_"You don't think I couldn't recognize you Toga…" Izuku/Bullet thought._

"Mama, Papa the windman is scaring me." Eri said as she held on to Izuku's pants.

"Fine but you are my main target to get for two reasons A: I'm still mad for what happen at the camp and B: you wear a cape." Izuku/Bullet said.

"Huh?" Everyone is dumbfounded by Izuku/Bullet's second reason.

"By why capes? Aren't they magnifence!" Aoyama said in shock while showing off his cape.

"Fine don't blame me when you get kill because you didn't took off the cape." Izuku/Bullet said

"Inasa so these are your former classmates from U.A. High?" a purple head boy asked.

"So you're Douglas Bullet the Demon Heir…" a boy with brown hair and wears a lab coat said.

"Yes, I am he who are ye?" Izuku/Bullet asked.

"Me? Oh I'm Sento Damocles or just call me Damos." Damos said

_"It's him… the knight…" Aiziwa thought._

"Well, goodbye." Damos said as he walks away as he and the other students from Shitestu high except Inasa left.

"Well, that Damos is such a nice guy." Kirishima said.

"Yes, but be careful he's strong…" Inasa said

"What? What do you mean aren't you the strongest rookie in Shikestu?" Kaminari asked

"No, it was Damos…" Aiziwa said

"Huh?" everyone except Izuku/Bullet and Eri.

"What do you mean?" Ochako asked.

"You know I have heard a rumor that the strongest at Shiketsu High is quirkless but can stand toe to toe with quirk users… they called him a **Kamen Rider**." Izuku/Bullet said

"Papa what's a kamen rider?" Eri asked

"They're the world's first heroes, anti-heroes, and villains. They are the knight of honor, strength, and shadows. I heard there was one in Japan right now." Izuku/Bullet said with a battle hungered smile.

"Yeah, he is no joke he was able to outsmart me in every situation and defeated me in hand to hand combat. He's too smart for his own good." Inasa said

"Yes, even so. Keep an eye on him." Aiziwa said just then…

"Eraser?" a woman said as Aiziwa shook.

"I know that scowl anywhere. I saw what happened on T.V. and at the sport festival but it's been so long that we've ben face to face." The green haired lady said with an orange bandana.

As Aiziwa left eye twitched.

"Wait isn't she?" Izuku/Bullet said

"Let's get married." The woman asked.

"No way," Aiziwa said as the woman started laughing.

"Awe that is cute," Mina said

"Wait, I know you aren't you Ms. Joke?" Ochako said

"Yes, I AM and this is my future husband." Ms. Joke joked.

"If you're here then…" Aizawa said as Ms. Joke filled in the gaps.

"Yep, hey kids over here! These are my students from Ketsubutsu Academy High." Ms. Joke said as her students came up to her.

"Woah those are the U.A. students and the pirate! They're so cool!" the blond girl said as she was walking up to them.

"This is class 2 my students." Ms. Joke said.

"Hey, I'm Shindo it seems that U.A. has had a lot of trouble this year," Shindo said a boy with black spikey hair almost similar to Izuku/Bullet hairstyle before prison as he held Ochako's hands.

"Hey you! Stay away from mama! She for Papa only!" Eri said as Izuku/Bullet had a devilish aura around him.

As Shindo was handshaking almost everyone in the class except Kastuski, Shoto, and formerly of U.A. Inasa.

But once he tried to shake Izuku/Bullet's hand he senses as if a shockwave came over him as if his courage just shattered and the look in Izuku/Bullet's eyes seem calm until a tidal wave of destruction appeared.

"You alright?" Izuku/Bullet asked with concerns.

"Uh… yeah**_. _**_What was that_**?**" Shindo said and _thought._

"Well well if it isn't Class 1-A scum," Monoma said

"Hey, Kirishima!" Testutestu said as he fist bump Kirishima with a manly fist bump.

"ASUI!" a red-haired snake hair girl hugged Asui. This girl is Habuko Mongoose from Isamu Academy High School.

As the two were catching up old times.

"So you're class 1-A's newest monster." A gray-haired boy said with a sneering tone this boy is Romero Fujimi.

"So, you're the idiot who managed to almost cause a zombie acoclspye at U.A. including getting yourself and your teammates infected." Izuku/Bullet said

"Huh?! How did you know?!" Fujimi said in shock.

"Ochako told me… and she told me it told U.A. a while to catch everyone including you to unzombified." Izuku/Bullet said

"I know Bakugo just bit me out of nowhere I was not expecting that!" Fujimi said.

"It was worth it!" Kastuki yelled at the Zombie quirk user.

"Kaheheheh" Izuku/Bullet chuckled.

"Oh, everyone I want to say something!" Izuku/Bullet said out loud.

"What is it? Class 1-A scum?" Monoma said

"I was going to warn everyone who was at the Sports Festival to watch their backs, everyone, from other schools studies you guys… " Izuku/Bullet said

"Wait that means…" Kendo said

"We're all targets…" Monoma said in a scared tone.

"I shouldn't have told you guys after the remark from Monoma I shouldn't. But I did it out of the goodness of my heart." Izuku/Bullet said

"Oh," everyone said.

"Yeah, and besides we're in the middle of nowhere in the ocean and the ocean is a warzone." Izuku/Bullet said

"Alright everyone time for the orientation," Aizawa said

**_As everyone was walking to the separated location in different parts of the island._**

"Man I'm glad that Bullet kid told them at least it would give them a chance.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry for two reasons. A: I trained them myself and B: Bullet his potential is extremely high and since rumor has it Bullet was able to fight toe to toe with Gold Roger himself." Aiziwa said.

"**?!**" Ms. Joke was in shock that a kid who was at least 5-7 years old when Roger was alive fought Roger but still lose. And tried again and again.

**_Later at the location._**

"Ohhhh…Greetings everyone I'm Yokumiru Mera. Sigh we held the license provisions exam every year and only at least 10% in each location would pass but our new partner wanted to test as much students as we can and get as many heroes. In fact, he wanted to speak with you all." Mera said boringly as he was tired.

As the screen came down. Then the screen turned on and it had sound only.

The voice being used is Daman Mills and you know what I mean.

"Greetings you heroes. I'm going to make this quick. For why all of you are on this island and not in separated locations…" the voice asked

As everyone was murmuring among themselves.

"Well, I can understand your murmurings are justed. But I want to say that in the pirates seas. The ocean is a warzone." The voice said.

As Class 1-A flinched at what the voice said.

The very same thing what Izuku/Bullet said hmmm…Well, that's not important must be a pirate thing.

"Now let the battle begin Mera will explain the rules but know this the island is your battleground I follow the strong lives and the weak dies. So, take out as many you can there are at least over 150,000 students from different schools all over Japan. Good luck, **HAHAHAHA!**!" the voice said as he laughs maniacally as the screen turned off then exploded?!

"Okay, all of you received three badges well, you should also have received six balls to use on the badges. The badges have sensors if it ever got hit by the balls get at three for each person and the third one gives credit to the person who defeated that person." Mera said as the building collapsed. Revealing an island-wide warzone.

"Oh, one more thing to pass you must defeat at least 2-10 people to pass this round. Man, I need a nap." Mera said

"Well, this is overkill but whatever." Izuku/Bullet said

"**NOW BEGIN!"** the voice yelled out.

As the voice yelled everyone ran for it.

Kastuki, Kirishima and Shoto tried to separate but Izuku/Bullet caught them.

"Hold it you idiots, going off alone is suicide unless you're me you got to fight as a group!" Izuku/Bullet said

"Deku's right!" Ochako said as Izuku/Bullet was walking off on his own.

"Deku where are you going?" Kastuki asked.

"I said "unless you're me going alone is suicide" so I'm going to take out a lot of people in one go." Izuku/Bullet said

"**WAIT DON'T LEAVE US!"** Mineta yelled as he held on to his leg.

"Look you guys could make smaller groups for maximum teamwork but all of you must fight your own battle to survive in this warzone." Izuku/Bullet said as he vanishes with great speed.

**_Meanwhile with Aiziwa, Eri, and Ms. Joke who are on a ship._**

"Mama and papa are going to pass!" Eri cheered as she ran around the deck.

"Eri stop running you could get hurt." Aizawa said

"Awe that's so cute…please date me…" Ms. Joke said

"No," Aiziwa said.

"Anyway, you should have told them if not for Bullet they would have gotten slaughter the first chance they get. Every year the sports festival showcase every strength and weaknesses. But this year is different…" Ms. Joke said.

"You're talking about Douglas Bullet aren't you," Aizawa said

"Yeah, even though his fight was live no one would have the strength to fight him… nor the knowledge, equipment, and firepower to stop him. I would be surprised if he was the first person to win first or has the highest number of 'kills'." Ms. Joke said.

Class 1-A and B stood their ground to fight against other schools. Izuku/Bullet was going to be first on in one shot greater than Inasa.

**_Meanwhile with Izuku/Bullet_**

"Oh no, I'm surrounded what will I do?" Izuku/Bullet said sarcastically.

"Don't be afraid men! He's just one guy GET HIM!" a nameless student yelled out.

As one thousand people threw the orange balls at Izuku/Bullet caught them or rather his darkness caught them. All of them…

"No way he caught all of them?!" random said.

"Now **BLACK HOLE!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled out as the darkness travel through the ground as everyone tried to run…key word tried.

The darkness caught at least a thousand people and began swallowing up the people until they entered the darkness.

**_Meanwhile in the darkness._**

"What the where are we?" a girl asked.

"You're in hell now fall! **Gravity of Darkness**!" Izuku/Bullet yelled as the balls the people dropped bombarded the students and their badges.

"Now **Liberation**…" Izuku/Bullet said as the darkness spat out everyone onto a pile.

**_Meanwhile with Mera…_**

"Oh look someone pass and the signals of the others are back too huh? **WHAT?! OVER A THOUSAND PEOPLE WERE TAKEN OUT!" **Mera said then yelled out in shock at Izuku/Bullet's action and saw Izuku/Bullet standing on the pile while grabbing one guy who tried to fight him with only one badge until left.

Izuku/Bullet grabbed the orange ball and place it on the badge lighting up the badge while laughing manically.

"**KAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Izuku/Bullet laughs.

"Well, that actually woke me up so hurry up so I can take a nap!" Mera said over the intercom.

"So that was his strength interesting…" Damos said as he was on the top of the skyscraper.

"Bullet san…" Camie(Toga) said

_"Deku…" Ochako thought._

**RING RING RING BEEP…**

"Hello, yes I finished…Toga is here just like I predicted…well once at least there is enough out, the second round will begin. Keheheheh…" Izuku/Bullet said evilly

_Bullet has passed the first round in one shot. Now only 140,000 remained. Who will be eliminated and who will be next? And who was the person on the phone?_

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Chapter 14

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening to use My Hero Academia opening 3-5 or One piece Superpowers by Dave full credit to Dave music.**

**Ch.14**

**License Provision Exams Part 2**

**Enter the Monster Challenger **

_Bullet has passed the first round in one shot. Now only 140,000 remained._

_The numbers of testers were dropping slowly…_

"Oh look someone pass and the signals of the others are back too huh? **WHAT?! OVER A THOUSAND PEOPLE WERE TAKEN OUT!" **Mera said then yelled out in shock at Izuku/Bullet's action and saw Izuku/Bullet standing on the pile while grabbing one guy who tried to fight him with only one badge until left.

Izuku/Bullet grabbed the orange ball and place it on the badge lighting up the badge while laughing manically.

"**KAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Izuku/Bullet laughs.

"Uh let see who passed…**NO WAY! IT'S IZUKU MIDORIYA AKA DOUGLAS BULLET!**" Mera yelled in shock.

_"__What? No way! No one could pull that off the first time?!" a tester said._

_Meanwhile with Eraserhead_

_"__YAY PAPA!" Eri said as she cheers on Izuku/Bullet._

_"__Of course Class-1 A and B of U.A. High has the guy who was the one who committed the "Massacre of Galzuburg"…" Ms. Joke said_

_"__Yeah, and he did that when he was 7 years old…" Aizawa said with fear?_

_"__But since he passed first that put Class A and B at a disadvantage again," Ms. Joke said._

As students from Ketsubutsu Academy High School attack Class-1 A and B defend themselves.

Shikkui Makabe a boy who looks like a machine made the throwing balls into stone-like objects and Itejiro Tokeki uses his quirk to make the stone balls target the U.A. students.

"Where are they coming from?" Ochako said.

"I got this! Amplified Jack! **HEARTBEAT DISTORTION**!" Jiro said which made the ground exploded! Then the balls almost hit Tatami Nakagame but she saved herself with her quirk like a turtle.

"Time to kick it up a notch… **TREMORING EARTH!**" Yo Shindo yelled as he made the ground explode! Result in everyone separated.

**_Meanwhile with Damos_**

"What power but can be countered…" Damos said

**_Meanwhile with Inasa who was standing on top of a building…_**

Inasa uses his quirk to take the balls from other testers.

"**I BELIEVE IT IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR HEROES TO HAVE PASSION! AND ALL OF YOU ARE FIGHTING WITH IT…THANK YOU! THAT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE THINGS ON EARTH TO SEE!**" Inasa said in a deeper voice.

"Oh crap it's him the guy who was U.A.'s strongest and second strongest from Shiketsu High!" a random tester said.

"So what now?" another tester said.

"**PLEASE LET ME JOIN YOUR FIGHT! AND SHARE MY OWN PASSIONATE ATTACK! I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!**" Inasa yelled as the wind carrying the balls sped towards the other testers.

**_Meanwhile with Mera…_**

"Oh, another one passed… Well Impressive but not well enough after Bullet's move only 120 people down by one guy… So this was at least 1/5 of what Bullet did… sigh Inasa Yoarashi pass." Mera said

Beep!

"Huh? Another who?...WHAT?! 150 people taken down?! And by a quirkless… DAMOS SENTO PASSES! This one actually shocked me because it was a quirkless person who did this…" Mera yelled out loud.

**_Meanwhile with Damos 5 minutes ago._**

"**HAZARD ON! RABBIT! TANK! SUPER BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?!**" the device said

"**Henshin**…" Damos said

Techno rock music) "**UNCONTROLLABLE SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD! YABEI!**" the device said

"GET HIM!" a tester said but Damos' speed was unstoppable within five minutes.

**_Meanwhile with other teams_**

"Well, Inasa must have gotten stronger maybe I'll be stronger than him… No Uraraka you must focus on yourself! You alone so keep your guard up." Ochako thought but was attacked by "Camie" from Shiketsu High and got one of her badges.

"Sorry, Uraraka but you were distracted and I took my chance." Camie/Toga said

As Ocahko was charging One For All. And began to fight off "Camie" and ran from several other testers.

**_Meanwhile with Mera_**

"Number 30 has pass come on people work with me," Mera said

Meanwhile with Shoto who fought off some ninjas?

_The number dropped to 148,000…_

**_Meanwhile with the mystery sponsor._**

"Damn… I wanted at least or ten percent to pass this round maybe I was too ambitious for ten people per tester. So I want 15,000 as a result hmm… that doesn't give me more options now does it?" ? said

"So, Bullet how was your mission?"? asked on the phone.

**_Meanwhile with Izuku/Bullet who was talked vita nano communications._**

"Look man if you wanted more people out then I suggest changing the rules but I recommend waiting a bit more." IZuku/Bullet said

"Yes, your right…but once the spots are filled out I'll begin the greatest war for the ultimate prize and I'll create chaos here…" ? said

"So what do I call you?" Izuku/Bullet asked

"Call me **STAMPEDE**." The voice said.

**_Back to the battlefield_**

"Huh? What? You can't! Okay, I'll tell them… Uh okay hello student it seems that our wonderful evil sponsor has announced that the first 15,000 will pass but the remaining will fail and that he'll be randomly taking out a tester if they are not fast enough within the hour." Mera said

"What he can't do that!" a tester said.

"I'm afraid he can this is his land…" another tester said.

**_Timeskip _**

Nearly 15,000 have passed and only 30 spots of the 15,000 remained.

The events with Momo's team and Kastuki's team were the same.

And other events happened as they played out.

As everyone class 1-A and B rested a new game was about to begin.

"I congrats on you fools for passing and now for the remaining that didn't pass better luck next year but those who didn't pass will have a role in the second test," Stampede said

"Yes now everyone looks at the screen," Mera said.

"Wait, what's going to happen?" Ochako said

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"Yes, for you to become true heroes you must save people…yes….the rules simply get the injured to makeshift camps or get them to the rescue ships before the bystanders or civilians' timers run out. Oh and this is happening all over the island," Stampede said

"Yeah, so hurry up…" Mera said as everyone ran to help people in dire need.

"Oh yeah, there is a surprise if anyone has found an old-looking box that may or may not contain a hint to my identity," Stampede said.

As everyone ran out to help the bystanders.

Izuku/Bullet's team found a bystander.

"Hey! Kid are you alright?! Is there anyone else who is hurt?" Izuku/Bullet asked.

"Y-yes! My Grandpa is trapped under this building!" the examiner said as he "cried".

"Hey, kid don't cry just remember the good times you have had with your friends and family." Izuku/Bullet said.

"T-thank you!" the examiner said

"Okay, I'll be back!" Izuku/Bullet said as he phased through the rubble.

One minute has passed…Then he came back.

"Okay, I'm back! But this old man needs medical attention!" Izuku/Bullet said as he created several medic bots(TF2 Mann vs Machines).

_"This kid! It is as if he has done this before!" the examiner thought._

As other students worked on camps and others to rescue.

"**COME ON DON'T JUST STAND THERE GO! AND PASS A MEDIC BOT AROUND THIS ISN'T JUST A TEST!**" Izuku/Bullet said as he carried the old man and child.

**_Meanwhile with Mera _**

"Well, this has gone off without a hitch… Hey, Stampede when are you gonna make your move?" Mera asked.

"When the time comes…" Stampede said with a battle-hungry smile.

**_Later at a skyscraper. _**

Momo and a few other students were recusing the bystanders. But Momo found something.

"Come on moving it people get them out of this tower and into the camps! Huh? What's this?" Momo said as she found an old wooden box just then…

**BOOM!**

The highest skyscraper exploded along with other parts of the island.

Causing everyone to fall as many students took some of the bystanders to safety Momo was falling with a "child" in hand with a parachute.

"Don't worry child mommy's here," Momo said motherly

"Thank you…" the "child," said as he was blushing and had a nose bleed.

"Okay this is getting weird can I put you down now?" Momo said as she was nervous and disgusted at the examiner.

"Yes, please do if my girlfriend saw me right now she'll kill me. But before you do what must you say?" the child said.

"Oh, can you walk?" Momo said

"Yes, I c-can walk," the child said.

As Momo puts the child down then check what is in the box.

"What? It can't be him?! And such a thing exist?!" Momo said

"MISS HERO LOOK OUT!" the child said as a shadow looms over Momo.

"What?" Momo said as she turns around then the scene turns black.

**_Meanwhile at the center of the island…_**

"What happened? It was as if a bunch of explosives went off at the same time." Kirishima said.

"**GRR WHO DID THAT?!**" Kastuki yelled as he was frustrated.

"LOOK Bakugo over there!" Kaminari said

"Huh?" Kastuki said as he saw the dust cloud.

"Someone's in there?" Shoto said.

"Who is that?" Camie/Toga said

"Show yourself!" Ochako yelled as her eyes widen at the horror.

**_Cue One Piece Stampede OST Bullet's Theme_**

As the clouds of dust settled a large man with blonde hair, headphones, and tan skin with a black leather jacket.

Holding the wooden box and held Momo's bleeding unconscious head.

"**MOMO!**" Shoto yelled

"This sea is a warzone now die…" the voice said as he began to crush Momo's head.

"**NO! I WON'T LET YOU!**" Shoto yelled as he used his ice quirk to travel to Momo and the man but the man threw her at him.

"What?" Shoto said in shock but was sucker punch by the man.

"**TODOROKI!**" Inasa yelled

Then Momo's unconscious body hit the ground.

"**ICY-HOT!** Who the hell are you!" Kastuki yelled.

"Greetings you fools I'm the sponsor of this year's provisional license exams. You may call me Stampede," Stampede said as he introduces himself.

"You bastard I'll get you for what you did to Momo…" Shoto said with venom as he got up.

"Heh, you're tougher than you look…" Stampede said

"Whoa whoa, who is this guy?" Kaminari said.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" Izuku/Bullet said as he traveled to the group.

"The sponsor guy just attacked Yaoyorozu," Kirishima said.

"Huh? N-no it c-can't be?!" Izuku/Bullet said shockingly (fake).

"Do you know who this guy is?" Kirishima said.

"Yeah, he's a former Roger Pirate. Like me… His name is Stampede he is as strong as me but slightly less ruthless than I," Izuku/Bullet said.

**_End Bullet's theme_**

"What?!" everyone heard Izuku/Bullet's words.

"I don't care who you are but you're gonna pay for what you did my friend," Ochako said as Shoto use his flames behind Ochako.

"Friend? Are you talking about this weakling? She may have been able to protect a civilian but she is not strong enough to fight someone like me," Stampede said.

"Grr…" Ochako growled at Stampede.

"You fools have three options: the first is fighting me to live or die, the second is running away to help other bystanders or do both at the same time. But it does not matter for I have gathered the strongest Japan has to offer to fight me… well come and get some," Stampede said as he released Conqueror's Haki.

**VRRRMMM!**

This caused most no-name students from other schools to foam at the mouth and knocked out along with the bystanders.

"What is this?" Camie/Toga said in horror…

"I think this is what Deku calls it Conqueror's Haki…" Kastuki said.

"No way are we facing a monster…" Yo Shindo said as he felt fear since meeting Izuku/Bullet.

"This isn't real…" Romero Fujimi said in fear.

"Man I'm so excited!" Inasa said with false bravado.

"I hope I can survive in hand to hand combat," Damos said as he readied his build driver.

"I got this…" Izuku/Bullet said as he released his own Conqueror's Haki.

**VRRRMMM!**

As the haki clashed then stopped.

"Well? U.A.? Shiketsu? Ketsubutsu? Isamu? Where's your motivation? Come and get me I'm right here," Stampede said as he is challenging every student on the island.

"…" Everyone went silent at Stampede's words.

"Your opponent will be us!" Ochako said as she charged One for All.

"Heh heh…" Stampede chuckled.

"Hey! Everyone! If you can't fight! Then grab as many bystanders and heroes as you can and get them to the recuse ships!" A girl with orange hair this girl is Itsuka Kendo the class representative of Class 1-B.

"She's right! Runaway!" a few unnamed and unimportant students said as they ran but not before picking up bystanders and heroes.

"So a man from the Roger pirates is challenging all of us!" Kastuki said

"Come… You all will serve to me as a warm-up," Stampede said.

_A mysterious man calling himself Stampede has appeared and challenges everyone for a fight of their lives. But what is his connection to Izuku/Bullet? Are they allies at one point in time or something else?_

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening to use My Hero Academia opening 3-5 or One piece Superpowers by Dave full credit to Dave music.**

**Ch.15**

**Stampede vs Heroes in Training**

**Stampede's True Identity**

"Well? U.A.? Shiketsu? Ketsubutsu? Isamu? Where's your motivation? Come and get me I'm right here," Stampede said as he is challenging every student on the island.

"…" Everyone went silent at Stampede's words.

"Your opponent will be us!" Ochako said as she charged One for All.

"Heh heh…" Stampede chuckled.

"Hey! Everyone! If you can't fight! Then grab as many bystanders and heroes as you can and get them to the recuse ships!" A girl with orange hair this girl is Itsuka Kendo the class representative of Class 1-B.

"She's right! Runaway!" a few unnamed and unimportant students said as they ran but not before picking up bystanders and heroes.

"So a man from the Roger pirates is challenging all of us!" Kastuki said

"Come… You all will serve to me as a warm-up," Stampede said.

"…." Everyone was silent and was waiting for both side's first move.

"If you're not coming to me then I'm coming to YOU!" Stampede said as he charges at Izuku/Bullet.

Then as Izuku/Bullet prepared to fight back.

Stampede punched Izuku/Bullet and their fists clashed but Stampede overpowered Izuku/Bullet?!

"GUGH!" Izuku/Bullet yelled in pain and thus crashed into the ground.

"**DEKU!**!" Ochako and Kastuki yelled.

"Ah man he's out cold!" Sero said

"Non!" Ayomyama said in fear.

Then Stampede grabbed Shoto and Inasa's faces and slammed them into each other.

"Gugh!" Shoto and Inasa said in pain.

After than Stampede disappeared and reappeared to punch Kirishima, Ojiro, Tetsutetsu, and Yo Shindo each fell to their knees from the force.

Then a few fighters jumped back from the location Stampede was at.

Then a hairy student from class 1-B attacked Stampede by transforming into a beast.

"**ROARING** **RAGE**!" Jurota Shishida yelled as he charged at Stampede who was about to punch Shishda but then Shishida turns back into a human to dodged the attack.

"**RE-BEAST**!" Shishida yelled again as he tried to punch Stampede on the back but Stampede expected this and with overwhelming speed sucker-punched him in the stomach.

Then Stampede was pelted with stone balls.

"**Trajectory: Crescent Moon**!" Itejiro Toteki said as he threw more balls.

But Stampede dodged them and took a random student and use him as a shield.

Turns out it was Dadan Tadan from Isamu Academy High School.

It was too late to change the trajectory of the balls and so Dadan's suit was crumbling.

"**TADAN**!" Romero/ Kashiko/ Habuko yells as Tadan was used as a human shield.

"**YOU BASTARD!**" Romero yelled.

Then Stampede charges at Itejiro and slammed his body into his which sent Itejiro to hit a building.

"**DARK SHADOW ATTACK!**" Tokoyami yelled as Dark Shadow was going for Stampede and grabbed him.

But Stampede grabbed Dark Shadow's neck and threw him back at Tokoyami.

**CRASH!**

"**HA HA HA!**" Stampede laughs but then a flock of birds appeared out of nowhere.

"AH! BIRDS!" Stampede yelled as he tried to find out where they come from.

"ATTACK MY PRETTIES!" Koda said as his flock of seagulls attacked.

"Thank you, friend and I GOT YOU!" Camie/Toga said as she kicked Stampede in the face.

"Oh do you? _Toga?_" Stampede said as he whispered the last part only for her to hear.

"What?" Camie/Toga said in shock.

Then Stampede grabbed Camie/Toga's leg and slammed her to the ground.

"Grrr…" Kastuki said

"TAKE THIS **5% DETROIT SMASH**!" Ochako yelled as she ran for Stampede.

"NOW DIE **HOWITZER IMPACT**!" Kastuki yelled as the two dashed or launched at Stampede for at least for an attack. But then Stampede spun around and made their attack hit each other.

"OUT OF MY WAY ROUND FACE!" Kastuki yelled as he recovers from the attack.

Then Stampede went for Aoyama and grabbed his cape.

"Huh?" Aoyama said in confusion.

"You know I believe Heroes shouldn't wear capes because a villain may take advantage of the cape, like THIS!" Stampede said as he swings Aoyama around and uses him as a chain mace.

"**AOYAMA**!" Class 1-A yelled.

"WE FOUND SOME WEAPONS BULLET HAD MADE WE CAN USE THEM!" a random student said as they were firing the cannons at Stampede.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"NANI!" the randoms yelled out as they saw Stampede walking out of the dust deflecting the cannonballs and rammed their cannons to explode!

**KABOOM!**

"Heh heh, huh?" Stampede laughed but noticed the shadow is attacking again.

"**RRRAAAAA!**" Dark Shadow roared.

Then Stampede grabbed Dark Shadow and slammed it to the ground.

"Now BURN!" Shoto yelled as he unleashed a flame attack.

"I'M GONNA BLOW YOU AWAY!" Inasa yelled as he unleashed a high power wind attack.

But their quirks negated each other.

"HEY, YOUR QUIRK NEGATED MY ATTACK!" Inasa and Shoto yelled at each other.

Then Stampede threw Aoyama at the two.

"**OOHHFMM**!" the two groaned.

Then Stampede was attacked by several heroes including Monoma who touched Kastuki to use his quirk.

"GET HIM!" the randoms yelled

"NOW I'M GOING TO DEFEAT A MONSTER THAT CLASS A-1 COULDN'T DEFEAT!" Monoma laughed.

**BOOM!**

"TAKE THIS! **ONE FOR ALL FULL COWLING**!" Ochako yelled as she ran at Stampede and kicked Stampede in the stomach thus launching him to a building.

As Ochako breathes heavily.

"I did it," Ochako said

"Big deal I could've done that," Kastuki said

Then the students heard walking and from the dust and smoke in the area where Stampede crash. Stampede was alright considering the attack but his jacket was ruin and so he ripped it off.

"You "heroes" are pretty good but not good enough," Stampede said

As he stopped walking.

"Training, strategy, determination, even you have some of these traits or none at all! So let me give a demo of what real power is like," Stampede said\

Just then Stampede quickly appeared at Ochako's location and threw her to a building and would have crashed into it but she activated her quirk.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Kastuki yelled at Stampede.

"What I want? I want to plunge this world into total anarchy," Stampede said as he hold up the box from earlier.

"And this will be the key to an Era where only the strong shall survive. I hope you don't die on me," Stampede said

**_Meanwhile with Eri_**

"Are those kids will be alright? I mean if Stampede was able to take down Bullet he may be unstoppable." Ms. Joke said

"NO! Mama and Papa will win!" Eri said as she made fighting gestures.

"Hmmm… just who is this "Stampede"… If he was this strong while on the Roger Crew then why I haven't heard about this from Gaban?...It doesn't add up…" Aiziwa said

"Yeah, the fact that Bullet is out is quite the feat almost as if it was all planned or something," Ms. Joke said

"Wait repeat the last part," Aiziwa asked about the last part.

"_Almost_ _as if it was all planned or something_?' You okay Eraser?" Ms. Joke asked.

"If this was all plan only one person who could have planned something this insane… it must be him…" Aiziwa said out loud.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Vladking asked who was lying on a beach chair.

"Think about it a guy who claims to be part of Roger's crew and was able to overpower Bullet and we never heard anything about him?" Aiziwa said

"You know I did question this guy's claim about being the strongest pirate," Vladking said.

"Eraserhead what do you mean that my classmates are just being played and by who," a student from Shiketsu High his name is Seiji Shisikura.

"Think about who is the guy who is most obvious and yet least obvious among the testers?" Aiziwa asked.

"Hmm… If you what to talk about the reputation it would be…. No, it can't be that guy!" Seiji with widening eyes and shock.

**_ Meanwhile with Stampede_**

"What is this you guys are already giving up?" Stampede said as he stared down the fallen bodies of the testers a few stood back up.

"Isn't there anyone to stop me?" Stampede asked.

But then…

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"Gugh! Huh? Oh, it's you," Stampede asked with a smile.

"Oiy! I finished helping the bystanders and I'm here to help!" Damos said

"No offense but what a quirkless guy can do against him," Kaminari asked

"I do have this," Damos pulls out a machine and place it on his waist.

Then pulls out two bottles one red and one blue.

"So… Shall we begin the experiment?" Damos said as he shakes the bottles and puts the red and blue bottles into the machine.

"**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**!" the machine said.

Then Damos turns the crank on the side and techno-rock music was heard.

"**ARE YOU READY?**" the machine said as half of a silhouette appeared on two sides on in front and behind him.

"Henshin." Damos said.

"**Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh**!" the machine said as the machine produce a weapon that looks like a drill.

"So you're the Kamen Rider I heard so much about," Stampede said

"Yes, although you should be honest about _who you really are_…" Damos said

"Heh, you discovered my secret already then I will crush you!" Stampede said as he charges at Damos.

"You mad genius you are the one responsible for **Galzburg** for good reasons," Damos said.

"You're intelligent and technology states you're from another dimension or reality of our own aren't ya?" Stampede said

"Yes, now let us begin," Damos said

As Stampede was about to punch him Damos grabbed Stampede's fist.

Then the two were trading blows with blinding speed.

Damos tried to take a stab at Stampede but he kept dodging.

**_Meanwhile with Kastuki_**

_"Damnit! Is the gap between us is that wide!" Kastuki thought._

**_Meanwhile with Ochako _**

_"What did Damos said about who he really is?" Ochako thought._

_"You mad genius you are the one responsible for Galzburg for good reasons," Damos said._

_"What is Galzburg? I believe Deku mention it but for what?" Ochako thought._

**_Back with Damos_**

"Gugh… even in my Black Hazard, I couldn't beat you I couldn't control myself in a fight!" Damos said as he went from black hazard RabbitTank to civilian clothes and fell to his knees.

"…HA HA HA HA!" Stampede laughs maniacally.

_Meanwhile with Ochako._

"Who are you Stampede?" Ochako said

"Uraraka! Momo's awake!" Mina said

"I need to tell you Stampede's identity and what was in the box…" Momo said

"Don't strain yourself Momo," Asui said

"Ochako… Stampede is…." Momo said as she whispered the name of Stampede's true identity.

Ochako's eyes widen at the name…

"If it is him then it makes all sense now just rest Momo," Ochako said as she ran for Kastuki who is planning another attack on Stampede.

"Bakugo! I know who is Stampede! He's…" Ochako said as she told Kastuki the name of Stampede's name.

"No way… everyone I have a plan to catch Stampede off guard I just need a good place attack!" Kastuki yelled

"RIGHT!" As everyone agreed to this the attack began.

Everyone was using their quirks or used the cannons they had found.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"HA HA HA! You think that can stop me?!" Stampede said

"Wait a sec where's the bomb kid?" Stampede asked

"RIGHT HERE NOW DIE!" Kastuki yelled as he unleashed a giant explosion.

**KA-BOOM!**

The fiery explosion burns Stampede.

Then the head of Stampede appeared to have blown right off of his body.

**GASP!**

"You killed him," Iida said

"He's not isn't that right?...DEKU." KAstuki said

**DON!**

As the head of Stampede's eyes opened up. Then was covered in purple blocks and was absorbed into the body of Stampede.

**KLANK KLANK!**

** KLANK KLANK!**

**BOOM!**

"Well I must say I'm impressed that you figure it out I must say what gave it away?" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede

"I actually thought about your fighting style the whole time you challenged us. One against a whole army. Sounds familiar?" Kastuki said

"Deku why are you doing this?" Ochako asked

"It's because with the **Age of All Might** coming to an end new heroes must rise up and they must be stronger than the last generation," Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said

"So the one we were with is a programmed robot?" Iida asked

"No, not exactly. In fact, I splinted my mind and build a body for the half the was splinted. We were unsync but now that the jig is up the graders had already graded me. But for now on I'm grading you. But I feel only half of myself. MY HALF COME TO ME!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as the unconscious body of Izuku woke up and turned into the purple blocks and merged with Izuku/Bullet/Stampede.

**KLANK KLANK KLANK!**

"We'll take you down DEKU!" Ochako said

"Ochako we may be lovers but for today we are enemies! Time to kick it to high gear!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he punches the ground and the Kyorge Catapult came out from the ground

"Is that? His ship?" Monoma asked in fear as he and others knew what's coming.

"Sometimes power only thing that matters in this world. Now fall! **UNION ARMADA! ENGAGE!**!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he recreates the submarine into his mech.

**Klank klank klank**

"I'm a combinable human we ate the Klank Klank fruit I can combine objects into something…deadly and thanks to the training at U.A. I can work with Awakening! Kheh heh!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he explained his power.

"Wait does that mean he was toying with us?" Romero said

"What now?" Testutestu asked

"The weak cannot survive in these seas if they try they would end up like miss Yaoyorozu. Sometimes you can only rely on yourself." Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said coldly.

"DEKU! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS HUH?! AREN'T WE FRIENDS?!" Kastuki yelled at Izuku for acting… differently, as if he was a monster.

"Oh, Kacchan you usually be all cold to others. But let me give you a life lesson if you know what you are fighting for that gives you a reason to fight!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said

"But for me…my strength …**IS ONLY FOR ME A ME ALONE!**!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede yelled

"We shall beat you!" Yo Shindo said

"Ah, false bravado. I am impressed with the remaining forces against me. I shall reward all with a little secret. The real reason for this elaborate fight is **VENGEANCE! AGAINST THE WORLD!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said with insanity.

_"Revenge?" Everyone thought_

"Yes, I want revenge on heroes and marines but to do so I'll usher in chaos with this the **KEY TO ONE PIECE A ETERNAL POSE TO LAUGH'S TALE!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said madly.

**DON!**

"Deku went mad…" Kastuki said

"The straight way to Laugh's Tale?" Shoto said in shock.

_"He'll cause a war Tomura won't be happy," Camie/Toga thought._

"**I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL IN ONE BLOW**!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he finished his recreation.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	17. Chapter 16

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening to use My Hero Academia opening 3-5 or One piece Superpowers by Dave full credit to Dave music.**

**Ch.16**

**Douglas Bullet vs Testers**

**The Lie of the Era**

"The weak cannot survive in these seas if they try they would end up like miss Yaoyorozu. Sometimes you can only rely on yourself." Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said coldly.

"DEKU! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS HUH?! AREN'T WE FRIENDS?!" Kastuki yelled at Izuku for acting… differently, as if he was a monster.

"Oh, Kacchan you usually be all cold to others. But let me give you a life lesson if you know what you are fighting for that gives you a reason to fight!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said

"But for me…my strength …**IS ONLY FOR ME A ME ALONE!**!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede yelled

"We shall beat you!" Yo Shindo said

"Ah, false bravado. I am impressed with the remaining forces against me. I shall reward all with a little secret. The real reason for this elaborate fight is **VENGEANCE! AGAINST THE WORLD!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said with insanity.

_"Revenge?" Everyone thought_

"Yes, I want revenge on heroes and marines but to do so I'll usher in chaos with this the **KEY TO ONE PIECE A ETERNAL POSE TO LAUGH'S TALE!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said madly.

**DON!**

"Deku went mad…" Kastuki said

"The straight way to Laugh's Tale?" Shoto said in shock.

_"He'll cause a war Tomura won't be happy," Camie/Toga thought._

"**I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL IN ONE BLOW**!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he finished his recreation

"Holy shit!" Romero said in shock as he saw the war machine.

"Look at the sheer size of that thing!" Mineta yelled

"It is as tall as a skyscraper!" Sato said

"But large as a small mountain!" Kaminari said

"'**KHAHAHAHA!KHAHAHA!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede laughs then swung his arms around and slammed them to the ground.

**CRASH!**

"**WHOA!**" many students were knocked back by the force.

"**GO AHEAD MAKE MY DAY!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede yelled as he attacks.

"**BURN!**" Shoto yelled as he unleashed a heavy amount of fire at the mech….

Unfortunately, the Mech is fine…

"Crap…" Shoto said in anger.

"**TAKE THIS!**" Yo yelled as he ran up to the mech and tried to use his tremor quirk.

**BOOM!**

The shockwave traveled through the armor.

"Huh? Why didn't it work?" Yo said in shock.

"HA! It's because this armor absorbed the shockwave. bUt you call that a TREMOR?" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said.

"What?" a random person asked

"**YOU ALL FORGET I HAVE THREE DEVIL FRUITS!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said

"Oh crap… I forgot about that power…" KAstuki said

"**THE POWER OF THE TREMOR TREMOR FRUIT!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he infused a tremor into the mech's arms

"With the size of this mech, the Tremors are going to be even more devasting!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said.

"**TREMORING IRON BUILD: SMACK HAND CRASH!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he punches the ground.

CRASH!

The ground exploded and sent more people flying.

"**AARRRGGGHHH**!" a group of students was blown back.

**_Meanwhile with Eri_**

"Whoa… I was not expecting Bullet to be Stampede…" Vladking said

As Eri was laughing…

"Eri did you knew about Bullet's secret?" Aiziwa asked

"Yes! Papa told me it was a surprise for Mama!" Eri said happily.

"So, you wanted to help your papa? Little one?" Ms. Joke said

"Yep!" Eri said as she smiles.

"Damn so he was toying with all of us…" Seiji said as he realized the sheer power of that boy's power.

**_Back to the battlefield…_**

"**KHAHAHAHA**! You see no one has powers like my or even greater!" Izuku/Bullet yelled

"**EVERYONE ATTACK THE LEGS! NOW DIE!**" Kastuki said as he ran to the mech and unleashed an explosion.

**BOOM!**

"**_GRAVITY SMASH!_**" Ochako yelled as she punched the armored machine and it cracked a little but rebuilt itself.

"Awesome I got it!" Ochako thought.

Then a large dark shadow appeared over Kastuki.

"**BAKU BRO WATCH OUT!**" Kirishima yelled as he threw KAstuki out of the way.

**BOOM!**

"**KIRISHIMA**!" everyone from U.A. yelled

Then Izuku/Bullet/Stampede swung his arm around and upgrade his strength.

"**UPGRADE BUILD: POWER FIST!"** Izuku/Bullet/Stampede yelled out as his right arm turned green and had spikes on the fist.

"**EVERYONE SCATTER!**" Shoto yelled as many students were panicking.

"**EVERYONE ATTACK!**" KAstuki yelled as many had tried to counter the Power fist.

But suddenly Izuku/Bullet/Stampede made the arm larger and had clad it in haki.

"**CRASH**!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede yelled out as the fist crashed to the ground.

The ground than exploded and a huge dust cloud appeared.

"…." Everyone was silent because everyone was down.

"Fools… even if you combine forces to stop me… you still lose…" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he smiled then frown as he remembered Roger.

"None of you are as strong as Roger… now die…" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he lifts the mech's foot to either crush them or send a shockwave through the mech's foot.

**BOOM!**

"Alert Damage detected from behind." A green hologram said.

"Huh?" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he turned around the mech and saw to people right beside a cannon.

"Oh, it's you Momo Yaoyorozu and the other one… the database says your Ibara Shiozaki quirk is Vines… I can defeat you two in on shot so run along and save more Bystanders…" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede.

"Almost all of the Bystanders have been rescued and put on the rescue ships so we'll take you down!" Momo said

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"Pitiful…" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as a giant vine grew from the cannonballs and crushed one of the mech's fingers.

"Huh? Delta! What happen!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede asked

"Hmmm… it seems that the cannonballs are filled with rapidly growing plantlife similar on an island from the Grandline

"I'm done being weak… at the sports festival I didn't get the chance to prove myself and lost… then at the exams… the training camp… the rescue… I felt doubting myself but I saw how everyone is still fighting… So I just kept fighting even if I die!" Momo said

"Right Momo," Ibara said

"Fools…** IRON BUILD: SLAM CANNON**… Fire…" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as his mech's right arm becomes a cannon then fired!

**BOOM!**

"**MOMO!/YAOYOROZU/IBARA!**" Everyone in Class 1 A and B yelled out as the cannon fired.

"Midoriya how can you be so cold…" Shoto said with anger yet monotone voice.

"**YOU BASTARD!**" Testutestu yelled.

"You're a monster through and through…" Monoma said

"Hey, I said this was the Ultimate Scenario. But I realize it's not enough… so It's time to make the situation even WORST THAN IT ALREADY IS!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sero asked.

"**I MEAN THIS! UNION TSUNAMI OVERDRIVE**!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede yelled

"Oh crap!" Romero said

"This is bad," Yo said

"**EVERYONE RUN! GRAB AT LEAST TWO HEROES!**" Ochako yelled as she grabbed Camie/Toga and Kastuki.

"**YOU SHOULD HAVE LET THE RESCUE SHIPS GO AND DROP THE BYSTANDERS OFF AT THE LOCATION FOR DROP OFF**!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede yelled out loud as the mech created more purple blocks…

Then Yo Shindo realized something…

"**HE'S AIMING FOR THE RECUSE SHIP! STOP HIM!**" Yo yelled out.

"**IT'S TOO LATE!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede yelled and started to absorb the landscape, buildings, and ships!

**CLANK**

**CLANK CLANK**

**CLANK CLANK CLANK!**

"AHHH! HELP ME! HELP!" the bystanders yelled in horror as they were also pulled away since they were on the ships and their clothes were caught on to the purple blocks.

"That monster what is he planning?" a student said

**BOOM!**

In a blinding purple light. The mech flew towards the top as the head and the form was completed once again.

"FACE MY **COLOUOUS STAMPEDE!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said

"EVERYONE GET HIM HE'S PROBABLY JUST SLOW IN THAT FORM!" a cocky student said as he and many jumped at him.

"NO WAIT! THE BYSTANDERS ARE ON HIS ARMS!" Yo yelled out.

"**KHAHAHA! COME AT ME IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THE BYSTANDERS!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he covered his arms in Haki.

As some of the students were about to attack the arms…

"Help me please…" the bystander said.

The students hesitated to attack and then the students were knocked back.

"NOW FALL ULTIMATE FAUST!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he punches the ground and it was split in two.

**CRACK!**

**BOOM!**

"HE SPLIT THE ISLAND!" a student yelled

"Kheheheheh…**KAHAHAHAHA!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede laughs manically.

As the pirate's laughs echoes throughout the island making everyone fearing the ultimate monster who will bring the world to anarchy.

**_Five Minutes later at Ochako's location…_**

"Uraraka…Uraraka…URARAKA! WAKE UP!" Momo said then increased the volume.

"Huh?" Ochako opened her eyes and saw the "carnage battlefield" and darkened skies.

"What happened?" Ochako asked

"Deku used his Ultimate move on us… and wipe out at least a hundred heroes…" Kastuki said and he and Toga/Camie was being carried by KAstuki.

"It was terrifying… Stampede uses the Dark Dark fruit four minutes ago so another 100 heroes were taken out and were lost to the void…" Shoto said

"And 40 seconds ago he started to use the Tremor tremor fruit to cause more mayhem…" Kirishima said

**BOOM!**

An explosion sound played in the background…

"So what now?" Yo said as he walked over to their area…

"Yeah… it seems nothing can stop him… 3 minutes ago in the fight against Stampede Habuko tried to use her quirk to freeze him for just 30 seconds…" Kastuki said

"Did it work?" Ochako asked but fear that she knows the answer.

"No…, in fact, Stampede uses that power… uh… Conqueror's Haki or something on her right?" Yo said

"Yeah… with the three devil fruits… that massive armor… and armament haki nothing can beat him…" Inasa said.

"Hold on I did notice one thing about his power he absorbs anything and makes it bigger right?" Testutesu said

"Yeah…" Ochako said

"Well instead of fighting his arms we should divide attention to rescue and the head…" Testutesu said

"I get if we interrupt Bullet's recreation process he should lose focus…" Tenya said

"Yeah, but in order to do so we are going to need the seven-strong students here to distract Deku…" Kastuki said

"…" Ochako was silent…

"I will do it…" Yo Shindo said with a smile.

"I WILL SHOW HIM I SHOW HIM **PLUS ULTRA**!" Inasa said

"Someone will have to stop him…" Kastuki said

"I will do as much as I can…" Shoto said

"No way in hell I will pass up this chance!" Romero said

"This will be interesting…" Toga/Camie said

"Oaky that is six we just need one mor-," Tenya said

"I will do it…" Ochako declared.

"What? Are you sure? He is your-" Shoto asked but Ochako interrupted him.

"Yes I'm sure and Deku won't be holding back so I won't either… today we aren't lovers but enemies!" Ochako said as she charged One For All.

"Okay, then it is decided everyone else try and rescue the bystanders or rather hostages as fast and careful as you can!" Tenya said as he ran off.

"Okay here's the plan…" Kastuki said

_**Five minutes later…**_

**BOOM!**

**KABOOM!**

"**KAHAHAHA**! **NO HAS THE POWER TO TAKE ME DOWN OR TAKE THE ETERNAL POSE!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede laughs at the island's destruction…

Then Izuku/Bullet/Stampede sensed six people.

"Well, you six are going against me?" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede asked mockingly

Kastuki, Shoto, Romero, Camie/Toga, Yo Shindo, and Inasa were standing on six hills of junkyards.

"**TAKE THIS IRON BUILD: SMACK HAND!CRASH!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede yelled as his right arm turned into a giant robotic orange and sliver arm and clad it in haki.

The six scatter from the sight…

CRASH!

"Okay we can jump on his arm and break it apart and distract him long enough for the Bystanders to get away," Shoto said

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND ICY-HOT! DIE!" Kastuki yelled as he jumps into the air and went for Izuku/Bullet/Stampede's arm socket.

**KABOOM!**

"NOW FACE MY TORNADO! **PLUS ULTRA!**" Inasa yelled as he summons a tornado of doom that hits Izuku/Bullet/Stampede.

Then Yo, Romero, and Toga/Camie climb towards the arm…

"So now what?" Romero asked…

"We need to cut this thing while I make a powerful tremor… stand back…" Yo said

"**TREMORING EARTH!**" Yo yelled

"SLICE STAB!" Toga/Camie yelled as she brought out a knife.

"Fine but hold your breathe!… **GASES ZOMBIE BULLET**!" Romero compressed the Zombie gas and fired it in one shot.

**BOOM!**

The entire right arm exploded right off…

"Warning right arm disabled…" Delta said

"Geeze I didn't notice…" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said sarcastically.

"And I'll give you a hint that starts with…" Chruch(Alpha) said

"It's those heroes aren't they…" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said

"Yeah…" Church said.

"Grr fine I'll just reattach but that means those heroes will have to save falling people… heh heh…" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said

_**Meanwhile with the Bystanders who were falling…**_

"**AAHHH**!" the Bystanders were screaming…

Then Heroes of all shapes and sizes saved the Bystanders…

"Thank you heroes!" the Bystanders said as even though they are actors they weren't prepared for a situation like this… it was really a life or death situation.

**_Back to the six…_**

Shoto and Inasa combine their fire and wind quirks to at least burned some armor off of the left arm and manage to save the bystanders …

"Alright! We almost got him! Everyone TOGETHER!" Kastuki yelled as he and the other aimed at Izuku's torso.

"**GROUND ZERO**!" Kastuki yelled.

"**DEAD HEAT**!" Shoto yelled.

"**TORNADO DRILLFIST**!" Inasa yelled.

"**TREMORING EARTH**!" Yo yelled.

"Slash of the Assassin!" Toga/Camie yelled.

"**ZOMBIE BULLET!**" Romero yelled as he infects himself self with the zombie virus and temporarily became a human bullet.

**BOOM!**

They pierce right through but it still intact…

"HA, I CAN STIL MOVE YOU FOOLS!" IZuku/Bullet/Stampede yelled as he knocked them back and they crashed to the ground.

**CRASH!**

The six crashed to the ground…

"HA! I was surprised the OChako wasn't with you six on the attack…unless…" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said

**_Meanwhile on a Skyscraper…_**

"Hey, Damos is the calculations are correct?" Ochako asked Damos while using One For All

"Yeah, just use your strength quirk to launch yourself to Bullet," Damos said

"ROGER!" Ochako said as she jumped and launches herself to Izuku/Bullet/Stampede.

"TAKE THIS DEKU! **GRAVITY SMASH!**" Ochako yelled as she launched towards Izuku's titian form.

"OH, YOU ARE GOING TO BEAT ME?! NOT WHEN I CLAD MYSELF IN HAKI! ULTIMATE FAUST!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he clad his arm in haki.

**CRASH!**

**SMASH!**

But when the two fists clashed Ochako somehow discovered armament haki.

**CLASHED!**

Then Ochako's haki pierced through the armor and traveled to the face and punched the face.

**SMASH!**

"**AHHH**!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede screamed.

"I did IT!" Ochako said with a smile.

"NOT SO FAST YOU MAY HAVE CRACKED MY TITAN ARMOR BUT I STILL HAVE KYORGE CATAPULT! **CRASHING HAMMER!**" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he puts the two hands together and prepares to hit Ochako.

But then…

Vines were growing from pods and grew around the arms and snapped them off!

"NOT AGAIN! AAAH!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede yelled as he was bleeding from the mouth.

**_Meanwhile with Momo_**

"What was that?" Shoto asked

"That was Ibara's vines inside capsules from the cannonballs activate with shockwaves…" Momo said

_**Back to Ochako**_

"This isn't over OCHAKO! UPGRADE BUILD: POWER FIST!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he tried to Punch Ochako but she jumped on the fist and travel to Izuku's face and unleashed a fast and powerful kick.

"**Shoot Style: GRAVITY SMASH!**" Ochako yelled as she kicked Izuku in the face.

_"Crap she's too fast!" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede thought._

SMASH!

Izuku unconscious crashed to the ground…

**BOOM!**

Meanwhile with KAstuki…

"Man Round face already beat Deku…" Kastuki said

Then Mera announced something…

"Okay you have defeated the villain but there is one more injured person so find him…" Mera said

"Hmm…" Inasa said

As Ochako floated to the ground. She saw an unconscious Deku with a steel pipe poking out from his side.

"**DEKU!** Someone help Deku is hurt!" Ochako yelled out.

Class 1-A came to the location.

"Deku! You TREMOR HANDS YOU'RE A RESCUE EXPERT WHAT DO WE NEED TO DO?" Kastuki yelled

"Hey why are you helping him he's a villain I say just let him bleed out and die," a student said

"Look that doesn't matter he needs help," Yo said as he slowly pulls out the pipe, and Shoto cauterized the wound.

Izuku woke up as his eyes opened.

"Well, congrats everyone on the exam but I think it's time for it to end everyone go back to your assigned ships that you and your schools booked and the results will be sent to your devices if brought within a few minutes…" Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said.

_**Minutes later on the ship…**_

"Alright! The results are in don't complain about the results," Izuku/Bullet/Stampede said as he played with Eri.

"DEKU! GIVE UP THE ETENRAL POSE!" Ochako yelled.

"Oh, I forgot about this thing…" Izuku/Bullet said as he tossed the Eteneral Pose to Ochako.

"Huh? Don't you want to put this world in anarchy?" Momo asked

"Well… I lied…that pose is a fake..." Izuku/Bullet said with a playful smile.

**"NANI?!" **everyone yelled in shock**.**

"What ya mean Deku?" Kastuki asked.

"Okay, did you really believe Captain Roger would allow an Eternal Pose to Laugh's Tale?" Izuku/Bullet asked.

"I guess you're right…" Ochako said

"Yeah, Roger threw the Eternal Pose into the ocean after our journey end," Izuku/Bullet said

"Wait so it really did exist?" Momo said

"Yeah, but it's most likely been destroyed by the sea currents," Izuku/Bullet said.

"Okay, I trust you Deku…" Ochako said

**RESULTS**

_Bakugo and Todoroki failed_

_Inasa Failed_

_Camie Failed_

"HA CLASS 1-A HAD TWO FAILURES AND Class B ALL PASSED!" Monoma said

"Yeah, but Monoma you were one point away to failure…" Izuku/Bullet said.

"Oh…" Monoma said in fear.

"Everyone get your provisional licenses and go home!" Izuku/Bullet said

Later as everyone was preparing to leave Camie went missing…

"Mera… that Camie girl was Toga pass it along to the top… tell them what will happen…" Izuku/Bullet said

"Right…" Mera said

**_Meanwhile with Damos_**

"Well, I got what I wanted now time to go back home…" Damos said as he took out a portal gun and fired. Making a green portal…

And step right through…

**_Meanwhile in another Dimension._**

"Okay, class we got four new students joining us for now on." Bustier said

"Wait but there's only three." A student said

A portal opened up.

"Sorry, I'm late! I was at a world full of quirks and whatnot. Greetings, I'm Sento Damocles, or call me Damos for short." Damos said

"Umm, okay can we get back to the portal later or what?" a student asked

"Yo, I'm Gears Sawatari." Gear said

"Greetings I'm Daigo Himuro my father is the prime minister of Japan," Daigo said.

"Hey, guys I'm Banjou Evolto it's a pleasure to meet you guys," Evolto said

"It's you…" Chloe said as she stared at Evolto.

"Yep, and you still haven't zip up your pants since yesterday," Chloe said as she playfully laughs.

"Huh?!" Evolto said in shock as he looked down.

The entire class started laughing as he zipped up his pants.

"Heh, Evolto just like uncle you know that." Damos said.

"Well, I hope we can get along," Daigo said.

"Yeah," Gears said

_Four Heroes enter the city and a New War will Begin!_


	18. Chapter 17

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening to use My Hero Academia opening 6 or Fairy Tail Strike Back**

**This chapter is short but will hint in an upcoming arc.**

**CH.17**

**The Shifts in the Wild Era!**

**The Lie that was True…**

**_One Week Later after the Exams…_**

At the Dorms, Class 1-A and B are Celebrating their victory… sort of…

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE WE PASSED!" everyone in class A and B yelled except for Kastuki and Shoto but they still joined in to support Momo, Ochako, and Bullet/Izuku.

"Okay okay everyone, before we start I would like to apologies to everyone that I threw a punch at and/or friends during exams and after the party I will let everyone one strike at me," Izuku/Bullet said

As everyone was excited about that…

Then the party started…

Students danced, ate, drank, played video games, and sang

"**DEKU**! This party is awesome!" Ochako said as Eri was dancing with Kota who was invited to the party.

"I know, being a pirate gives you some advantages including how to PARTY HARD!" Izuku/Bullet said as he drank some cola.

"**OIY! DEKU I CHALLENGE YOU TO A COLA DRINKING CONTEST!**" Kastuki yelled at Izuku/Bullet.

"YOU'RE ON! WELL, ANY TAKERS?!" Izuku/Bullet asked.

"I'LL DO IT TO TAKE DOWN CLASS 1-A!" Monoma said

"COUNT ME IN!" Kirishima and Testutestu said

"I'll join and I won't lose…" Shoto said

"Okay you fools, I have to warn you guys my record is 100 cans of Cola…" Izuku/Bullet said

"You're lying again there is no way a normal human without a quirk could do that without succumbing to the sugar crash or barfing!" Jirou said

"That is what they all say!" Izuku/Bullet said

**_One Hour Later…_**

"**I'M KING OF THE MOUNTAIN**!" Izuku/Bullet yelled as most of class 1-A and B were puking or stop drinking soda while standing on top of the couch.

"We… surrender…" Monoma said as he waved a white flag.

"Man Deku is tough…" Ochako said

"Yeah, and I almost HAD HIM!" Kastuki said

"Well… let's just clean our mess…" Shoto said

"Well, good luck with that class 1-A SCUM!" Monoma said as he was about to leave the room but was grabbed by Itsuka.

"Monoma you will stay and help us!" Itsuka said as she gave him a trash bag…

"Oh… fine…" Monoma said

"You know I wonder what All Might is doing…" Ochako said

"Well, from what my nanotech spies tell me he's gonna talk with All For One about Rocks…" Izuku/Bullet said

"Whoa, is that really alright? I mean they really damaged each other from their earlier fight…" Kirishima said.

"It's fine All Might is the former #1 Hero. I think he can handle some old man…" Kastuki said

"… Yeah…" Ochako said

**_Meanwhile at Tartarus…_**

"You're back here again? All Might? Pray, tell what are you going to say to me this time?" All For One asked.

"You know I actually want to know about your encounter with this Rocks D. Xebec fellow young Midoriya mention in his fight…" All Might asked with a smile.

**_Flashback…_**

_"And here's my final declaration! You and All Might are alike! Both of you held a flame that was dwindling All Might passed his while you wasted all those years gaining power and what have you shown for it? **NOTHING!** This is why… **I AM THE ONLY ONE TO SURVIVE THIS FIGHT!**" Izuku/Bullet said as his Devil Fruit power created the torso and the arms of his mech._

_"Are you really this arrogant enough to say that?!" All For One said_

_"Ha! It's not arrogance it's the truth! And besides, I know that you never attack pirates for two reasons they are stronger than you and two… it's a certain pirate crew… that you fought at least 30 years ago." Izuku/Bullet said as the shadow of the mech got bigger and bigger._

_"Heh, you're wrong I fear no man or pirate!" All For One yelled back._

_"…Not even **The ROCKS Pirates** led by **Rocks D. Xebec**?" Izuku/Bullet said with an evil smile._

_As Izuku/Bullet said those words All For One and many people heard what Izuku/Bullet said and shutter that name._

_"H-how do you know t-that name?" All For One asked in fear._

**_End Flashback…_**

"Now tell me who was Xebec?" All Might asked

"…" All For One was in silence…

Then he sighs in defeat…

"That name was erased from history…" All For One said

"What? Erased?" All Might thought in shock

"… A monster that was even more monstrous than I… once upon a time I tried to have him under my thumb… but he was the first pirate I ever encountered… He was too ambitious to be controlled and defeated me despite being at my strongest at the time… He told me that I was too weak for me to join his crew…" All For One said confusing All Might…

"I had offered him a place as my right-hand man… but he said no he even refused to take a quirk saying that it would hold him back…" All For One said

"**THEN HE HAD THE AUDACITY TO FOR ME TO JOIN HIS CREW!**" All For One yelled as the building shook…

"… but he was no ordinary man… he touched so many people that they became big name legends… of course I can name a few… **Edward Newgate "Whitebeard", Charlotte Linlin "Big Mom", "Hundred Beast" Kaido, "Golden Lion" Shiki, Captain John, Silver Axe, and Wang Zhi**. The names I mention would eventually because beacons for the next generation… " All For One said

"What happened to Rocks?" All Might asked

"They were defeated at least thirty years ago… by the combined efforts of **Garp the Fist** and…" All For One said as he paused.

"And who?" All Might asked.

"…And **"Gold" Roger** the future King of the Pirates…" All For One said

"Roger… so the captain did it huh?" All Might said

"Yes… even years after Rocks' fall I still fear him… and later I found out a few years ago I attempted to team up with Shiki and hope Roger would join our alliance…" All For One said

"And let me guess Roger said no…" All Might smirked.

"Yes… and that led to the Battle For Edd Ward… a battle that led to my defeat at the hands of another **D**…" All For One said as he growled.

"It wasn't bad enough that Rocks almost took everything from me but a man sharing his middle initials makes my blood boiled…" All For One said with hatred.

"So that is why you were afraid of Rocks he beat you… your one moment of weakness… to a quirkless… I don't know whether to thank or be afraid of Rocks…" All Might said

"All Might your time is up…" a policeman said

"Okay… All For One I hope you rot in prison…" All Might said as he left the room…

"Damn… Rocks you left a Legacy that even I couldn't outdo… but Shigaraki will cause chaos and we'll see who will rise first… The Symbol of Peace or the Symbol of Evil?" All For One smiles but then…

_"**HAHAHAHAHA**! I highly doubt Shigaraki will last four years!" a voice said in his head._

"N-no…No it can't be you're dead! ROGER!" All For One said in fear as his heart rate increased rapidly.

_"I am dead but I'm just a figment of your nightmares… well, have a nice night…" Roger said as he disappeared._

**_Meanwhile at the Dorms after the party…_**

Izuku/Bullet was taking pictures of Kota and Eri sleeping together…

_"**KAWAII**!" Izuku/Bullet thought_

"Bullet, your family is here to see you…" Aiziwa said.

"Okay, Eraserhead goodnight sleepyheads…" Izuku/Bullet said as he kissed Eri's forehead…

**_Later at the office…_**

"**BIG BROTHER!/ RAWWFF!"** Izumi and Blouder said as Izumi hugged Izuku/Bullet and Blouder was licking him.

"Hey guys, so what's with the appearance?" Izuku/Bullet asked

"Well, I just want to congrats on my son's passing the exam and creating chaos!" Hisashi/Gaban said

"Yeah, I'm so-PROUD!" Inko cried as she floods the room resulting Nezu using a boat and anchor it…

"Calm down Inko… but that aside I heard about your crazy plan and acting you did at the Exams…" Hisashi/Gaban said as he empties the room of the tears.

"Yeah, I can't believe everyone fell for it. You guys should've seen their faces when I told them at the actual Eternal Pose is probably destroyed or something right?" Izuku/Bullet said with a smile but then saw the nervous faces of his parents…

"Umm… what's wrong?" Izuku/Bullet asked his parents.

"Remember when Roger threw the Eternal Pose overboard?" Inko asked.

"Yeah, mom and said that someone who uses it doesn't deserve to be pirate king… why?" Izuku/Bullet said.

As Izuku/Bullet finishes his statement his father placed something on the table…

"N-no it can't be but how?" Izuku/Bullet asked in surprise.

"I don't know how he finds it but Festa managed to find the Eternal Pose to Laugh's Tale…" Hisashi/Gaban said

"I took it from him and his wallet!" Izumi said as she still had Festa's wallet…

"Yes, you did who is my little thief?" Hisashi/Gaban asked

"ME!" Izumi said as her mother chuckled

"Heheheh… But anyway… this Eternal Pose must be protected from the wrong hands so we're putting you in charge of it as it's guardian…" Inko said

**DON!**

"…Shi-" Izuku/Bullet tried to cursed but then…

**SLAM!**

"Huh?" Izuku/Bullet said in shock and sees Eraserhead' scarf around Ochako and Kastuki…

"So what happened?" Inko asked.

"These two were sparing after hours…" Eraserhead said.

"Okay…" Hisashi/Gaban said

The punishments are cleared the two are under house arrest and can't come to class. Other students can't help them with information or lessons…

Heh yeah right like Douglas Bullet will listen to that…

**_Meanwhile with Eri and Kota…_**

"zzzzzzzz" Kota was snoring….

"…" Eri was having a dream…

**_In Eri's Mindscape…_**

_"Come on papa! I want some apples!" Eri asked_

_"Okay," Izuku/Bullet said with a smile_

_"Deku I think I saw a food stand around here-" Ochako said but was interrupted by an explosion._

_BOOM!_

_The explosion knocked the three back and Eri lifted her head up and saw…him…_

_"Eri you must come back you're just a curse…" the man said…_

_"W-who are you?" Eri asked as she was afraid… but why?_

_"Oh? I'm your doctor… here to cure you…" the man said as he puts his hand on Eri's face then… nothing _

**_End of the dream as Eri woke up and Kota woke up as well._**

"Eri are you alright?" Kota asked

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Kouchan…" Eri said as she hugs Kota which made him blushed and fainted.

Eri was scared of this doctor…

"But why?" Eri thought…

_Unfortunately for Eri her dream will intertwine with her past regarding the "doctor" and she will face the demon who would have tortured her in another life…_

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	19. Chapter 18

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening to use My Hero Academia opening 7 or Fairy Tail Strike Back**

**CH.18**

**Legendary Meetings! Douglas Bullet Meets Nighteye!**

_It's been a while since Deku has come back in our lives and the Provisional Licenses Exams. Now we can go to the Hero Work Studies…_

**In Class 1-A…**

"The Heroes' Work Studies is basically a more serious version of your Internships. The students would help Pros on the streets and investigations. The Principle discussed this with the other teachers and facalty and we all agree… it's too early and should be canceled…" Aizawa said

"…" everyone was in silence…

"**WHAT**?!" everyone but Shoto and Izuku yelled

"Ah, man! I was so ready for it," Kirishima said

"Yeah, but when you think about why we were sent into the dorms it makes sense," Kaminari said

**ZAMAAA!**

"**AH** **HA**!" Kastuki laughed with a weird face

"You're just happy because you don't get to do one," Toru said.

"But some people think that we wouldn't be able to raise strong heroes so pick one that has a strong track record," Aizawa explains.

Then, Kastuki's "happy" face vanished into an angry one. Then he sat back down on his seat.

"**DAMNIT**!" KAstuki cursed

"Yeah, and for Shoto and Kastuki you better work hard in your retake of the exam or you'll be left in the dust!" Hisashi/Gaban said

"A good track record huh? But which hero is insane enough to have me?" Izuku/Bullet said to himself.

"Oh, Bullet Mirio Togata, requested to see you for something…" Aizawa said

"Huh?" Izuku/Bullet said.

**Later…**

In a room with Izuku/Bullet, All Might, and Mirio

"**…YOU WANT ME FOR WHAT?!"** Izuku/Bullet asked/yelled.

"Yep, I want you t joined up with Sir Nighteye isn't that cool?" Mirio asked Izuku/Bullet.

"But why me though? I'm the brute of the New/Old generation of pirates since Roger's death…" Izuku/Bullet said.

"Well, first off the** Hero Public Safety Commission** wanted someone to keep a close eye on you Young Midoriya," All Might said.

"Great… that's all I need…" Izuku/Bullet said

"And secondly you have untapped potential to be a hero I mean remember when you rebuild an entire city?" All Might said

**_Flashback start_**

_As all of this happens Izuku/Bullet did something unpredictable and so kind-hearted that the world was a shock to see._

_"**UNION TSUNAMI!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as the purple tsunami from before covered the entire battlefield and the damaged city except for his mech._

_"**NOW RECREATE!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled again as the purple glow fades as the blocks receded to Izuku the city was rebuilt? As that happens Izuku/Bullet fainted due to using the last of his power._

**_Flashback end_**

"Yeah, I mean I did do that but why aren't you introducing to him? Because I heard he was one of the only sidekicks you have aside from **David** **Shield** from **I-Island**," Izuku/Bullet said

"Yeah, well he warned me about my future and he was right…" All Might said.

"Future?" Izuku/Bullet said

"Well, Young Togata you think Young Midoriya can handle Nighteye?" All Might asked.

"Well it depends on what kind of hero you want to be Bullet." Mirio asked.

"What kind of hero?" Izuku/Bullet said.

Izuku/Bullet began remembering his battles from when he was a child from Edd Ward to his first fight against All For One to current events.

"When I was a child I fought to be the strongest so that I could protect my friends and family… then I was captured and still persevere but my goals remain the same I will fight no matter what and win to protect others," Izuku/Bullet said as he declared his goal of what kind of hero he is…

"What a drive… there is no reason for me to refuse you!" Mirio said as he had thumbs up.

"Really?" Izuku/Bullet said.

"Yeah, I bet Sir Nighteye will take you in! Although I'm not sure if he does take you in…" Mirio said

"But I'm such a nice guy but… on the off chance he doesn't like does he like jokes?" Izuku/Bullet asked Mirio.

"Heh Young Midoriya…I wonder if you were my successor in another life?" All Might thought

**Meanwhile in Son of Firefist Universe**

"**AAAACHHHEEWWW**!" Portgas D. Izuku sneezed.

"Bless you, papa," Eri said as she has a tissue.

"Thank you, Eri it seems someone is talking about me," Portgas D. Izuku said

**Back to MHA Douglas Bullet Universe**

**_In All Might's mind…_**

_"Mirio Togata the boy groomed by Nighteye… If I didn't meet Young Uraraka…" All Might thought_

**A few days later…**

Mineta and Kaminari were brushing their teeth and talking to Tokoyami and Kirishima.

"A whole day off huh?" Kaminari said

"Yeah, well with the exams and special training. We can finally relax…" Mineta said

"**OUTTA MY WAY!"** Izuku/Bullet said as he used the Rex Ride to pass Mineta and Kaminari and was about to crash to the wall.

**"YOU IDIOT! WATCH OUT!" **Kaminari and Mineta yelled

"Phase Shifter on…" Izuku/Bullet said as light blue energy surrounds Izuku/Bullet and phased through the wall.

"Geeze what was with that psycho?" Mineta asked

"Hey, look Todoroki and Bakugo's provisional licenses training are on the weekends.

**Meanwhile with Kastuki and Shoto…**

"You should be thankful for the teachers for giving us a second chance at this. They caught you fighting with Uraraka for some reason." Shoto said

"Will you shut it. I know I wanna see how strong Roundface is at right now…" Kastuki said

"We got to catch up to our classmates," Shoto said

"**I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"** Kastuki yelled

**Back with Mineta and Kaminari**

"We're having a study session with Yaoyorozu later you guys wanna joined?" Kaminari asked

"Nah were busy today," Kirishima said

"I'm going to stream some websites…" Mineta said

"Okay then…" Kaminari said

**Meanwhile with Izuku/Bullet and Mirio one hour later…**

"Well this is it, this is Sir Nighteye's agency," Mirio said

"Whoa…" Izuku/Bullet said

"I hope you're aware what kind of guy is Nighteye right?" Mirio asked

"From what I heard he is a hero who is very serious and demanding on others and himself…" Izuku/Bullet said as an image of Nighteye appeared with glowing glasses.

"That is true but there is a side no one has seen… all you need to do is make him laugh…" Mirio said seriously…

"…" Izuku/Bullet was in silence…

"Huh?" Izuku/Bullet said dumbfounded

"Yeah, he may be uptight but he values laughs more than anything else…" Mirio said as the two walked to the door leading to Sir Nighteye's office.

"I can only introduce you to him but Sir Nighteye will decide to use you or not. I love to help but that's all I got…" Mirio said

"Thanks, Mirio I hope Nighteye will have me in his agency…" Izuku/Bullet said

"Right! If you wanna get stronger then you must walk on through!" Mirio said as he pointed at the door.

**Meanwhile with Sir Nighteye…**

"Let's see the meeting sight was deserted and there was a fight involving a lot of blood being wiped away. And the giant hole in the wall of the building. Safe to say there was a fight and it was a draw so to speak. The League of Villains were-" The blue skin girl said

"That's enough, Bubble Girl. You know there's no future where there is no humor or energy." Nighteye said.

"But sir the report was so long I thought I would try to wrap it up, sir…" Bubble Girl said as Nighteye stood up from his desk and walked towards Bubble Girl.

"Wait, no Sir please don't!" Bubble Girl said as she begs him…

Just then the doors opened.

"WE ARE HERE!" Mirio said as Izuku/Bullet opened the door.

But the sight was strange Izuku/Bullet saw Bubble Girl being tickled on a machine called "Tickle Hell".

"**PLEASE** **STOP** **AHAHAHA**!" Bubble Girl laughs as she cries of joy?

"Uh, Mirio? What is happening?" Izuku/Bullet asked

"That's Bubblegirl his sidekick it seems that she didn't make him laugh…" Mirio said

As Sir Nighteye turned his head…

Izuku/Bullet didn't flinch.

But decided to break the ice…

"**GREETINGS I AM IZUKU MIDORIYA OR DOUGLAS BULLET AND I AM HERE!**" Izuku/Bullet said as he did his All Might face from the Vinegar River Incident.

"Are you? Making fun of All Might?" Nighteye said coldly.

_"Oh, no Bullet is not funny!" Mirio thought._

_"But of course, someone is judging me," Izuku/Bullet thought, of course, he was rusty but he was in prison so long come on!_

"How dare you attempt such blasphemy to use All Might's face to his former sidekick?" Nighteye said as he approaches Izuku/Bullet.

"All Might's wrinkles aren't like this at all you fool," Nighteye said.

"In his earlier days, his crow's-feet were 0.6 cm long then silver age and on is 0.8 cm. if you don't know that much then get out of here." Nighteye said as he looks into the boy's eye.

Izuku/Bullet was in shock but then looked around the room and saw a lot of All Might merchandise including the 10th Anniversary All Might Poster that was never released into the public very conveniently…

"Shows what you know Sir Nighteye… I chose the Vinegar River Incident wrinkles..." Izuku/Bullet said

"The one with the boy whose quirk can turn water into vinegar?" Nighteye said

"Yes, that one even though it wasn't a major event that was the reason his wrinkles were slightly different." Izuku/Bullet said

"Off course, I wouldn't have known or remember this because I joined up with All Might some around after the incident. You were testing me were you?" Nighteye said

"No, I just admired All Might as one of my heroes only equal to Gol D. Roger of course. My respects for them are eternal," Izuku/Bullet said as Mirio unbind Bubble Girl.

"Mirio thank you and who is that?" Bubble Girl asked

"An underclass from school, Douglas Bullet," Mirio said

"Although he did fail at making Sir Nighteye, laugh but look at him you couldn't tell that he was a pirate with that face." Mirio thought

Later…

"Interesting… So you think by joining my agency will make you stronger?" Nighteye asked.

"Yes, sir I want to get stronger. Strong enough so that I will fight anyone who threatens my family and returned it a hundredfold." Izuku/Bullet said with a smile.

"A hundredfold you say?" Nighteye said

"YES! Please let me!" Izuku/Bullet said

"We would need to draw up a contract-" Nighteye said

"I have one right here all I need is your signature or stamp…" Izuku/Bullet said

"Don't interrupt me, pirate…" Nighteye said

"Right," Izuku said nervously.

_"Strange… this boy is known as the **Demon** **Heir** but I'm not sure if that title is even accurate," Nighteye thought._

"Once I stamp this document you will be officially apart of my agency do you understand?" Nighteye said.

"You must understand this isn't like a weeklong internship right?" Nighteye said

"No, I was in prison for Five years sir. But I do have experience on a pirate crew during my childhood so it must be somewhat the same," Izuku/Bullet said

"Right, that must have slipped my mind…" Nighteye said

_"Of course how could I forget Izuku Midoriya was a part of the Roger Pirates one of the strongest pirates crew ever formed since Rocks or Whitebeard…" Nighteye thought._

"You must work a minimum of four months and will be paid in your wages. Also, this would cut around your academic time so your other will get ahead of you," Nighteye said

"I have no worries sir, I can split myself and memorized anything, sir. If I falter I will lose so I have no regrets in any decision I made so far." Izuku/Bullet said

Then Nighteye lifts the stamp and stamp the desk and not the contract.

**BAM!**

"Huh?" Izuku/Bullet said in shock.

"I'm guessing you don't want me here do you?" Izuku/Bullet said

"Yes, you're very perceptive. I can see how you can benefit from me but what about my benefits from you?" Nighteye said as he stamped the desk repeating.

"This agency already has two sidekicks and one Heroes' Work Studies and is running smoothly. How can you contribute to this agency and society? You must answer these questions with no regret." Nighteye said.

"All Might showed his worth with power and humor he gave hope to the innocent from criminals. " Nighteye said

"…" Izuku/Bullet was in silence.

"You may be the brute that defeated All For One but you must show me what you could offer me off the battlefield…" Nighteye said as he stood up from his seat…

"You must take this stamp in three minutes from if you want to be a hero under my wing…" Nighteye said

Then Izuku/Bullet grins.

"Fine by me! I was wondering when things were going to get interesting!" Izuku/Bullet said with gusto.

"Mirio! Bubble Girl! Please leave the room," Nighteye said.

"Yes sir!" Mirio and Bubble Girl said as they saluted.

"Once more with more feeling," Nighteye said

"YES SIR!" Mirio and Bubble Girl said again then the two exited out of the room.

_After Mirio and Bubble Girl exited the room…_

"You may do anything to this room in order to get this stamp if you please…" Nighteye said

"Just come and get it," Nighteye said coldly.

"I see so that's your quirk… Alright, game on!" Izuku/Bullet said as he disappeared!

"He's fast! But I can see your future." Nighteye said as he moved his arm to the right.

As Izuku/Bullet missed he was about to hit the wall with the 10th Anniversary poster but activated the phase shifter to go through the wall.

"So rumors are true he can replicate any quirk by using technology to his advantage," Nighteye said to himself but his next future vision was bizarre… three Izuku/Bullets were trying to get the stamp.

"What?" Nighteye said in shock.

Then three Izuku/Bullets came out from the wall.

Then all three made a grab for the stamp. But Nighteye had some great reflexes and manage to avoid all of their attempts.

"One minute passes…" Nighteye said

"The three back out completely and has a grin on their faces," Nighteye said as Izuku/Bullets did what he said.

"Finally understanding that he can counter my future sight?" Nighteye said as he shocked himself with those words.

"I do really have a counter and it's called-" Izuku/Bullet #1 said.

"Future Sight Haki!"Izuku/Bullet #2 said as his eyes became red and he when for the legs of Nighteye.

Then Izuku/Bullet #3 wait for the stamp!

But Nighteye narrowly escaped the two by jumping on Izuku/Bullet #2 and dodging #3's attempts.

"You know when you fail. I want you to tell Ochako Uraraka something…" Nighteye said

"Oh, and that would be?" Izuku/Bullet said

"Tell, her that All Might chose wrong and should have been chosen Mirio for One For All," Nighteye said.

"Heheheh **KAHAHAHA**!" Izuku/Bullet laughed at the "joke".

"You know Nighteye… I wasn't being serious enough…I will go to speeds even Gran Torino couldn't pull off. " Izuku/Bullet said and was unfazed by Nighteye's message.

_"What he's not offended?" Nighteye thought._

"Prepare to be rammed!" Izuku/Bullets said as they launched all over the room landing on one place and launching to the next.

_"Incredible he has never seen Gran Torino and yet he fully copied his fighting style." Nighteye thought._

Each of the Izuku/Bullet made a grab for the stamp.

"In two minutes you will not have the seal or the contract. You will fail, and you will never amount to anything," Nighteye said

"**NEVER! HE SAID I COULD DO IT!**" Izuku/Bullet #3 said

"Who said it? One of your friends?" Nighteye asked.

"**IT WAS THE PIRATE KING GOL D. ROGER!**" all three of the Izuku/Bullet said shocking Nighteye.

"What the Pirate King told him that he would be a great hero? Why?" Nighteye thought as Izuku/Bullet #2 made a break for the seal again.

But Nighteye dodges and Izuku/Bullet #2 slams into the wall.

Then the other two turned into purple blocks and merged with number 2.

"Times up…You're worn out after attempting to get the seal. Now, you will give Uraraka the message-" Nighteye said but then heard laughing.

"**Heheheh** **Kahaha**! I'm not tired cause I failed. I failed since I dodged all of the All Might stuff in the room!" Izuku/Bullet said

"What? He's right, he avoided all the images of All Might in speeds of Gran Torino would do," Nighteye thought.

Then the doors opened.

"We're back sir!" Mirio said

"We heard the loud bang-" Bubble Girl said as she stared off into space.

"What is it?" Nighteye said.

"Aren't you feeling a draft?" Izuku/Bullet asked with an evil smirk as he held some pants.

The revealed pants belonged to Nighteye then he looked down and he was wearing All Might underwear.

"…Well played Bullet that is actually hilarious…" Nighteye said as he grabbed his pants from Izuku/Bullet.

"That's not all…" Izuku/Bullet said as he pulls out… the SEAL?!

"What the?" Nighteye then looks at the seal and it was a blank seal.

"When did you?" Nighteye asked

"When I said, "I was wondering when things were going to get interesting" I activated my Temporal Distortion device and stop time and switch up the seals cool right?" Izuku/Bullet said with a smile.

_"This boy was able to take the seal but still went through the challenge," Nighteye thought_

"So what's the final verdict?" Bubble Girl asked.

"I will take him… considering he took the seal and I wanted him to join for a long time," Nighteye said as he stamped the contract.

"The Symbol of Peace is gone. The people aren't looking for a dim light but bright light of hope. You'll work here for your Work Studies alongside professionals." Nighteye said

"Don't disappoint me," Nighteye said

"I won't! But by the way, is that a Tickle Hell that I made years ago?" Izuku/Bullet said as he pointed at Tickle Hell.

"Wait you made **Tickle** **Hell**?" Nighteye asked.

"Yes, I did. Though my dad sold through a yard sale to you I believe?" Izuku/Bullet said as Nighteye did remember a yard sale.

**Later in U.A.**

"You found an agency for your Work Studies that is so cool Deku!" Ochako said

"Well done Bullet," Iida said.

"How can we catch up to that?" Kaminari said

"Sir Nighteye the former sidekick to All Might. That's amazing!" Sero said

"Yeah, and Mirio introduce you to him," Sato said

"The distance between us is getting wider. We got to catch up." Shoto said

"Eh, shut up!" Katsuki said

"Yeah! Tsu and I were able to get Work Studies too!" Ochako said

"Yeah, Nejire introduces us to the Number 9 hero Ryukyu ribbit." Tsuyu said

"Really? Same with me with Amajiki. He introduces me to Fatgum." Kirishima said

"We got to catch up to them," Shoto said.

"I said shut up!" Kastuki yelled at Shoto

Just then Aizawa told Tokoyami that Hawks the number 3 hero chose Tokoyami and he accepted the offer.

"We really need to catch up," Shoto said again.

"**I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!**" Kastuki yelled.

**One Day Later…**

"Bullet why you brought this little girl here?" Nighteye asked.

"Oh well she wanted to see me in my hero/pirate clothes." Izuku/Bullet said

"Fine… today we'll do patrols and surveillance. Bubble Girl is with me and Togata is with Bullet and Eri." Nighteye said

"Surveillance?" Izuku/Bullet said.

"We're doing a secret investigation involving the **Shie** **Hassaikai**." Bubble Girl said.

"The Shie Hassaikai is a small crime organization right now the de facto leader is Overhaul since their boss is in a coma," Nighteye said

"Chisaki Kai also known as Overhaul is behaving strangely. That plague mask is his trademark." Nighteye said as he has shown everyone Overhaul, including Eri.

_"That name sounds familiar…" Izuku/Bullet thought _

"Papa! It's the bad man from my dreams!" Eri said as she held Izuku/Bullet's leg and was definitely afraid…

"It's alright your dad is here. I bet we won't meet this Overhaul guy alright Eri?" Izuku/Bullet said to his daughter.

As Eri, stopped shaking she nodded her head and brings out a smile.

"Back to the situation at hand Chisaki Kai is gathering the Yakuza and made contact with the League of Villains." Nighteye said

"Great, them," Izuku/Bullet groaned.

"But we can't do anything unless we have evidence. So today we will just be on patrols but be careful and do not arouse suspicion." Nighteye said

"Yes sir," Bubble Girl, Mirio, and Izuku/Bullet said as they all saluted including Eri.

**_But unfortunately, tragedy will be taken to the shadows…_**

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	20. Chapter 19

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respective owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening to use My Hero Academia opening 7 or Fairy Tail Strike Back**

**CH.19**

**Eri Kidnapped! The Dark Secret of Eri's Blood…**

**After Izuku/Bullet, Eri, Mirio, Bubble Girl, and Nighteye left the office, Nighteye and Bubble Girl decided to stakeout at one of the Shie Hassaikai while Izuku/Bullet, Eri, and Mirio went on patrol.**

**As Izuku/Bullet, Eri, and Mirio walked by two girls noticed them...**

"Hey, isn't that kid Douglas Bullet?" a girl(1) asked her friend.

"He is! Oh, he's so cute I want to have him!" the other girl(2) said.

"Well, I heard he's married and has a kid." the girl(1) said.

"Oh, I'm so jealous!" Girl(2) said in excitement.

"But did you see that little girl with him?" girl(2) asked.

"Yeah! She's so cute!" girl(1) said.

**Meanwhile with Izuku/Bullet…**

"Well, Bullet aren't you nervous?" Mirio asked.

"Not, really when you're in the Pirate King's crew almost anything can't compare to the journey I've been through." Izuku/Bullet said.

"I guess, but good thing Sir and Bubble Girl are on a stakeout at the hideout cause Eri would be in trouble if she were with them," Mirio said.

"Yeah, but Eri is a tough girl right?" Izuku/Bullet asked Eri.

"Yeah!" Eri said as she hugged Izuku.

"By the way. We should tell each other our hero names. Mine's Lemillion, because I want to save at least a million people you know?." Mirio said.

"Okay, Lemillion, my name is Douglas Bullet the Demon Heir." Izuku/Bullet said.

"Really, going for your villain name?" Mirio asked.

"It's a pirate name, not a villain name. And I want to give hope to some children who look up to us." Izuku/Bullet said as he messed with Eri's hair.

"You know I like that reason. In a sense, technically you're redeeming yourself." Mirio said.

"I know but it won't change what people think about me whether I'm a hero, a pirate or a gosh darn villain. My goal is and always be. To become the strongest in the world." Izuku/Bullet said.

"Yeah! Papa's the world's strongest!" Eri pouted.

"Yeah, I'm the world's strongest. Now let's finish up patrol." Izuku/Bullet said as Eri ran past him. But then met up with the man that they weren't supposed to meet.

**Bump!**

"Ouch! I'm sorry sir," Eri said as she looked up and saw him. The man from her dreams...

"Oops, sorry kid. I hope I didn't hurt you." a man wearing a plague mask and a jacket with purple fur.

"Whoa, well I'll be you're that famous Yakuza known as Overhaul." Izuku/Bullet said with a false bravado smile.

"_Damnit! We weren't supposed to meet! If I die, with my final breath I cursed Nighteye." Izuku/Bullet thought._

"Papa!" Eri said as she ran up to Izuku/Bullet and hugged him.

"Sorry, sir. But she doesn't take strangers well." Mirio apologized to Overhaul.

"It's okay, I guess with a reputation like mine would scare little kids. Names, Chisaki Kai I would shake your hand but I don't know where you've been." Overhaul said.

"Well, I guess that's fair. C'mon Bullet, we need to finish patrol so we can get Eri some apple slices." Mirio said.

"Right. C'mon Eri, let's go." Izuku/Bullet said.

"_So far so good." Izuku/Bullet thought._

"_Wait a minute isn't that girl…" Overhaul thought._

"Wait, you're Douglas Bullet aren't you?" Overhaul asked Izuku/Bullet.

"No, I'm Jabba the Hutt." Izuku/Bullet said sarcastically.

"Well, "Jabba" if you see or even meet up with Douglas Bullet," Overhaul said as he pulled out a card with Overhaul's number.

"Tell him that if hero work isn't for him then he should join up with the Shie Hassikai." Overhaul said politely.

"Right, I'll tell him that." Izuku/Bullet said as he and Eri tried to walk away.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask you about something." Overhaul said.

"Well, what is it?" Mirio asked.

"It seems I lost my boss's granddaughter and he would be furious if he found out I lost her. He'll tear me apart limb from limb." Overhaul said.

"Sure, we'll help you find her," Mirio said.

"Thanks, hero, follow me I prefer to have some form of privacy." Overhaul said as he walked into the alley he came from.

**But the events that would transpire will affect another location…**

**Meanwhile with Nighteye…**

"They may be weaker than they used to be but they know how to choose one hell of a hideout. High walls and not too many windows. Hey, a call." Bubble Girl said as she then took out her phone.

"After a week and a half of surveillance, I feel that there's a few comings and goings lately," Nighteye said.

"What? Sir… It's Lemillion...He encountered Overhaul…" Bubble Girl said with a frightened tone.

"Really? Tell him to wait where he is at and-" Nighteye said but was interrupted by Bubble Girl.

"No sir, you don't understand! Eri has been kidnapped and Bullet…" Bubble girl said.

As Nighteye's eyes widened in shock.

"...He's dead…" Bubble Girl said as the lightning strikes.

**CRACK! BOOM!**

**Meanwhile with Overhaul…**

"**LET ME GO! MY PAPA WILL KICK YOUR BUTT!**" Eri yelled as she struggled.

"Boss who's that kid?" A no-name guy asked.

"She's our game changer." Overhaul said as he brought Eri to a room.

_**Several Minutes ago with Izuku/Bullet…**_

"So, what does the missing granddaughter look like?" Izuku/Bullet asked.

"Actually she looks exactly like Eri here, even sharing the same name." Overhaul said.

"Wow, what a coincidence. If I didn't know any better then they must have the same quirk." Mirio said as he laughed.

"Actually, they do. In fact, Eri went missing 5 to 6 years ago." Overhaul said as he took off the right glove.

"Is that so…" Izuku/Bullet said as he prepared to fight or defend.

"Yes, so I'm taking her **BACK**!" Overhaul said as he grabbed Eri with his left arm.

"**PAPA**!" Eri screamed.

Izuku/Bullet prepared to slug Overhaul in the face.

"Die." Overhaul and Izuku/Bullet said at the same time.

Izuku/Bullet punched Overhaul in the face. But Overhaul only touched Izuku/Bullet a little.

Then Izuku/Bullet's upper body exploded into a bloody mess leaving his legs remaining.

"**BULLET!/ PAPA!**" Mirio and Eri screamed in horror.

As Mirio ran and tried to save Eri.

"I wouldn't if I were you. One-step and I'll splatter her just like Bullet here." Overhaul said as he walked back as he knocked out the girl with chloroform.

"_Damnit, Eri is being kidnaped right in front of me I can't do anything!" Mirio thought._

"That's it, heroes feel despair but this is only the beginning and the end of heroes…" Overhaul said as he vanished into the darkness.

Then Mirio went on his knees and screamed.

**Minutes later after Mirio made the call…**

**The Nighteye Agency is currently at the police station...**

"..." everyone was silent due to the events that transpired.

Sir, this is my fault I could've saved Eri but when Bullet died. I froze. I'm so sorry sir." Mirio said as he cried.

"Mirio it's okay this was my fault I should've checked Eri's future," Nighteye said.

"_I can't believe a person as strong as Bullet was killed too easily there must be more to this." Nighteye thought._

"What am I supposed to tell Uraraka?" Mirio said.

"I'll explain it to them hopefully our future won't end here," Nighteye said.

"Umm… that's a joke right?" Bubble Girl asked.

"I wish it was a joke but we have time to explain it to them and hope for a peaceful solution," Nighteye said.

Just then the Midoriya parents and Ochako burst through the doors!

"**WHERE'S DEKU!?/OUR SON!?/BIG BWOTHER!?**" Ochako, Midoriya's parents, and Izumi yelled.

"_ things get any worse?" Nighteye thought._

Just then a police officer just came into the room with the autopsy.

"Sir Nighteye the autopsy of Izuku Midoriya or "**Douglas Bullet**", revealed that his fate is similar to that of a League of Villains member. Poor kid, I hate to be his parents, huh." The officer said.

Then Bubble Girl facepalm.

"**WHAT!? WHO KILLED HIM! TELL ME OR ELSE I'LL BURY YOU INTO A EARLY GRAVE!**" Hisashi/Gaban said as he held the cop by the collar.

"Stop it Scopper Gaban, hurting him won't bring him back," Nighteye said calmly but was nervous.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on! Not even an entire building's worth of police officers and nearby heroes couldn't beat me!" Hisashi/Gaban said.

"Hun, calm down although strangling the boy with the face of an old cartoon character is tempting," Inko said with a menacing aura around her.

"Deku...no I can't lose you and now I lost Eri…" Ochako began to tear up.

"Uraraka...I'm sorry… Overhaul had Eri hostage and if Mirio tried anything, she would have ended up like Bullet." Nighteye said as he tried to comfort the girl.

"Deku you lied to me! You said that this piece of paper will reunite us again if we separate!" Ochako cried as she went on her knees. But the keywords "piece of paper will reunite us", was familiar.

"Wait, Ochako! What did my son give you!" Hisashi/Gaban asked as he put down the cop and went for Ochako and shook her.

"He gave me this!" Ochako said through the shakes as she took out the paper.

Then Hisashi/Gaban snatched the paper and inspected it. He grins and starts laughing and crying.

"Hun! We can no longer worry about our son, he's alive!" Hisashi/Gaban said.

"What do you mean, papa?" Izumi asked.

"Remember what we told you about the magic paper?" Inko asked her daughter.

"The magic paper will lead to the person you trust most?" Izumi said.

"That's right Izumi. Ochako the paper Izuku/Bullet gave you is a Virive Card." Hisashi/Gaban said.

"Virive Card?" Ochako said in confusion as she stopped crying.

"Yes, a Virive Card is linked to the owner's life force until the very end. It also slowly moves towards whoever it's linked to." Hisashi/Gaban explained.

"Then, Deku could still be alive!" Ochako said with a smile.

"But, Mr. Midoriya, your son is just a pair of legs now how could he still be alive?" the cop asked.

"Well, he-" but before Hisashi/Gaban could explain there was an explosion.

**KABOOM!**

"Run! It's alive!" a cop yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Huh?" Nighteye said in surprise as he saw a pair of legs walking out of the room.

"What the heck!" all the cops in the room yelled in shock.

"He's still alive!? Even after his heart and brain were removed?!" the cop that inspected the body said.

Then Inko covered Izumi's eyes.

"Hey, I want to see big brother," Izumi said.

"Just wait," Inko said.

Then the pair of legs started to glow purple.

**CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK!**

As Izuku/Bullet's torso was being rebuilt the entire room was filled with dread…

"This Haki… it's so heavy…" Hisashi/Gaban said as he fell to his knees.

"Mama? What's going on?"Izumi asked, not feeling the aura.

"It's alright darling it'll pass," Inko said to comfort her daughter.

"Deku…" Ochako said.

As Izuku/Bullet was finished being rebuilt he shouted three words that sparked the pirate bloodlust Izuku/Bullet had since Galzburg.

"**WHERE IS ERI!**" IZuku/Bullet shouted but then fainted standing up and his eyes rolled back.

"_He fainted… What power… and to think All Might's Successor is dating such a monster…" Nighteye thought._

Days later things became crazier and crazier…

"_During Kirishima's Work Studies Suneater's quirk was temporarily not working. Deku hasn't woken up yet and Eri is still missing. And now I had to deal with two gigiantified quirk users." Ochako thoughts she wrote into her diary._

"Ugh… Ochako? Where am I?" Izuku/Bullet asked.

"You're in U.A.'s medical office and you've been in a coma for three days now," Ochako answered.

"Wait… where's Eri?" Izuku/Bullet asked in a frightened tone.

"Overhaul got her…" Ochako said as she is tearing up.

"**DAMNIT**!" Izuku/Bullet said as he punched the bed.

**Later after Izuku/Bullet returned to class he was distracted… distracted by the fact that Eri was kidnapped on his watch**…

After class ended Mirio went up to apologize to Izuku/Bullet on his knees for not saving Eri.

"Bullet I am so sorry for not saving Eri! As my punishment, you will strike me down, Bullet!" Mirio said.

"Look, Mirio, I am not mad at you, you did all that you could and look on the bright side you know what Overhaul's quirk is." Izuku/Bullet said.

"Thank you, Bullet. Sir Nighteye wants us to join in a Joint-Operations. Relating to OVerhaul." Mirio said.

"Good, then I'll be the one who will put Overhaul 6 feet under." Izuku/Bullet said.

**Later Izuku/Bullet, Mirio, Ochako, Asui, Neijire, Kirishima, and Tamaki Amajiki went to the same location for the meeting.**

"Okay, we're all here for some reason huh?" Izuku/Bullet said.

"Yeah, Deku hey isn't that Mr. Aizawa and Gran Torino right there?" Ochako said as she pointed at the two.

"Yeah, Mr. Aiziwa what are you doing here?" Kirishima asked.

"Well, I was called at the last minute," Eraserhead said.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Izuku/Bullet asked his father.

"Apparently not just Eri is connected to the Shie Hassaikai but also the entire Midoriya Family as well. Alright, Nighteye were all here." Hisashi /Gaban said.

"Okay, let's get started. Thanks to all of you our investigation far more progress than what we hoped for. This conference will discuss the Shie Hassaikai and what their motives are." Nighteye said.

"**Shie Hassaikai** who are they?" Kirishima asked.

"The group that messed with the wrong pirate." Izuku/Bullet said coldly.

The explanation about the Shie Hassaikai and their current actions were reviewed by the people in the room.

"But in any case during **Red Riot**'s debut, **Suneater's **quirk was temporarily taken away," Fatgum said.

This made the situation extreme.

"_It can't be __**All For One**_ _I beat him to a pulp." Izuku/Bullet thought._

"Are you okay Amajiki?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah, but it was scary…" Amajiki said.

"Thanks to **Red Riot** here we have a complete bullet intact that should tell us what is going on here," Fatgum said.

"Wait, I did that?" Kirishima said in shock.

"And what we found was distributing… the bullet contained human blood and cells… that of a girl named Eri Midoriya…" Fatgum said.

"What?" Ochako's eyes widen.

"But, it can't be…" Asui said in shock.

"What?" Izuku/Bullet said coldly as his desire to save Eri just multiplied by a hundred.

"Yeah, I was disgusted too, Bullet." Hisashi/Gaban said as he stood up.

"As it turns out the doctor that my family has been going to since my son. Had connections with Overhaul. Apparently, the good doctor sold almost all of Eri's blood every year to get more funding. When I found out a few days ago I connected with Nighteye and I attempted to ask the doctor almost immediately he disappeared from that clinic, even his name was forgotten by the people who worked in the clinic and patients." Hisashi/Gaban said.

"Chisaki Kai quirk Overhaul: the ability to take things apart and put them back together. A few days ago Bullet was almost killed by Overhaul and kidnap the girl." Nighteye said.

"Wait, Bullet you were defeated… unreal…" Kirishima said.

"But, will Overhaul really experiment on her?" Ryuyko said.

"In this or any world: if you're ambitious enough it may come true." Hisashi/Gaban said coldly.

"Wait, Mr. Midoriya what are you saying?" Kirishima asked but afraid of the answer that awaits him.

"Why, do we have children here? I'll make this easier for you all to comprehend this. Now, this Overhaul bastard has the source of the blood. He'll weaponize her blood and sell it on the black market." Rocklock said.

All of the U.A. students reacted with the face of terror and fear.

"We can't say he's selling them but he's testing them. And he's gathering up funds and allies to take out society as we know it." Nighteye said.

"Tch… this would have saved us a lot of trouble if Bullet let Overhaul take the girl away." Rocklock said but as he finished his sentence.

Izuku/Bullet grabbed Rocklock's face and slammed him to the ground and prepared a quake bubble.

"**DEKU!/BULLET!/ SON! LET GO OF THAT MAN!**" Ochako, Kirishima, and Hisashi/Gaban yelled in shock.

"**NO! NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT'S IT LIKE TO BE SEPERATED FROM YOUR FAMILY FOR 5 FUCKING YEARS! NOW I'M BACK AND I DISCOVERED THAT ERI! MY **_**DAUGHTER **_**WAS KIDNAPPED AND HER BLOOD IS BEING USED TO CREATE WEAPONS! I LONG TO RAISE HER AS I SHOULD HAVE FOR ALL THESE YEARS! BUT NO! I GET CAPTURED AND SENT TO IMPEL DOWN AND FOR 5 YEARS OF TORTURE, SUFFERING, AND LOSING MY SANITY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S IT LIKE DYING LIKE WELL I DO!**" Izuku/Bullet said as he cried through his words and let go of the man.

"I don't want to lose her, not like this…" Izuku/Bullet said as he breaks down.

"Kid…" Rocklock said in shock.

**Sniff**

"Crying won't bring her to us. But, I swear in the name of Gol D. Roger I will save Eri no matter the cost! Even if it cost me my life!" Izuku/Bullet said with tear stained eyes.

"Right, I agree with Bullet. That is the reason we're doing this operation." Nighteye said.

"I guess but how will we find her?" Rocklock asked.

"You are right Rocklock. That is the reason I want to gather all of you. You see there are several Shie Hassaikai related hideouts all over the country and I want all of you to investigate them each and every one of them." Nighteye said.

"Grr… What are we waiting for? We should rescue the girl as soon as now!" Fatgum shouted.

"As much I agree with Fatgum… we can't… and as much I hate myself for saying this but we got one shot at this. With the most accurate details and data, we will save her." Nighteye said.

"What about your Foresight? Can't that help us?" Eraserhead asked.

"I can't risk using my Foresight… not what I saw with him..." Nighteye said in fear.

"_He's talking about…" Ochako thought._

"We will have to be careful cause this operation could be our last," Nighteye said.

"...Tch.." Izuku/Bullet said.

**Later with the U.A. students…**

"So that's what happened I heard that you got killed but I never thought… Damn!" Kirishima said.

"You did your best Deku…" Ochako said as she tried to comfort Izuku/Bullet.

"No wonder Mirio was depressed." Amajiki thought.

Just then Eraserhead entered the room.

"What is this? A funeral?" Eraserhead said.

"Are you gonna tell us that you are going to suspend our Work Studies?" Izuku/Bullet said with red glowing eyes.

"What?! Is this true?" Kirishima asked.

"Originally when I heard that the League of Villains were involved. But when I heard about Eri... " Eraserhead said Izuku/Bullet flinched.

"Yeah, even if I suspended your Work Studies, Bullet will take things into his own hands… So, I'll watch you and see this till the end." Eraserhead said.

"Thanks, Mr. Eraserhead." all the U.A. students said except Mirio and Izuku/Bullet.

"Hey, Mirio, cheer up we need for this raid okay?" Nejire said.

"Deku?" Ochako said.

"Thanks, sir/teach…" Mirio and Izuku/Bullet said.

**Meanwhile with Gran Torino and Nighteye…**

"So what you think of Ms. Uraraka and Bullet?" Torino asked.

"I think Bullet will go far in the hero world and for Uraraka she has yet to show me what she got…" Nighteye said.

"But she may impress me with this raid if she is truly worthy of One For All…" Nighteye said.

**Meanwhile with Eri...**

Eri was asleep on day 3 of her capture...

Just then someone opened the door as she woke up and prepared to fight back with a bed leg she took off from her new bed.

"Hey, kid. Relax, it's just me. I'm just checking to see you're okay and all." the guy said.

"What? You haven't opened any of the toys I got for you? Look I'm not going to hurt you okay?" the guy said.

"How can I trust you? You work for the man that took me away?" Eri asked with a glare.

"Okay, kiddo I'm going to level with you. If you're not happy then I'm gonna end up like the last guy that made Overhaul mad. Please, my life is somewhat on the line. Just tell me what would you like to play with?" the guy said as he got on his knees.

"..." Eri was silent.

"Sigh… fine but I will get you something that will make you smile!" the guy said as he ran out of the room as he closed and locked the door.

**After he left the room Eri went back to sleep and uttered the words that will bring her happiness and hope...**

"Papa...Mama… please save me…" Eri said as she cried in her sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Chapter 20

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respective owners**

**There will be references from other anime, shows, games, and etc that I also don't own.**

**Opening to use My Hero Academia opening 7 or Fairy Tail Strike Back**

**Before we start I like to say this chapter will be short but also entertaining and I hope you leave a review.**

**CH.20**

**The Raid Starts…**

_**U.A. High at night…**_

_**Ochako and Izuku/Bullet's room…**_

**Ochako was writing in her diary while Izuku/Bullet was resting.**

"**Days came and went by like a flash…" Ochako said as she wrote in her diary.**

"**Everyone was waiting for the signal to attack… we had to lie to everyone about what happened to Eri… but I believe Kastuki figured it out…" Ochako wrote.**

"**Deku and Mirio blame themselves for letting Eri getting kidnap." Ochako wrote as she remembered how brutal Izuku/Bullet was during his training.**

"_**GRRRR! I GOTTA GET STRONGER! STRONGER! EVEN MORE STRONGER!" Izuku/Bullet yelled out loud as he powered through steel walls he requested to have while wearing sea-prism handcuffs.**_

"_**Is he alright?" Kaminari asked.**_

"_**Yeah, Deku's a man with a mission…" Kastuki said.**_

"_**Okay then…" Kaminari said.**_

**Back to Ochako in the present...**

**Just then her phone showed her a notification…**

**[We found her…] from Nighteye…**

"**It's time…" Izuku/Bullet said.**

_**Meanwhile with Eri…**_

"**Papa...mama… please save me…" Eri said in her darkroom.**

**Later the Work Studies Students gather outside all with a mission…**

"**Hey, guys. It's go time," Kirishima said.**

"**We will save Eri, Kero." Asui said.**

"**We must succeed…" Ochako said.**

"**It's either success or death." Izuku/Bullet said.**

"**C'mon on we gotta go!" Nejire said.**

"**Mirio? You okay?" Amajiki asked.**

"**Yeah, this time I will save her," Mirio said.**

_**Later at Nighteye Agency…**_

"**Wait, you found where she is?!" Rocklock said.**

"**And she was at the HQ the whole time?" Izuku/Bullet said with a pissed off tone.**

"**So that means that we wasted our time for nothing?" Rocklock said.**

"**No, we did narrow it down to one location," Nighteye said.**

"**So, how did you find out?" Fatgum asked.**

**Then Nighteye took out a pink box that had magical girls on it.**

"**I was able to find out at a local market. An underling was buying this and was asking about a card game "Yu-Gi-Oh" I believe." Nighteye said.**

"**Yeah, so? Maybe he's a collector? And Yu-Gi-Oh is pretty popular these days." Fatgum said.**

"**Actually, she wanted me to teach her how to play." Izuku/Bullet said.**

"**Yes, but especially asking for a certain item," Nighteye said as he took out structure deck Rokket Revolt.**

_**Several days ago…**_

"**Oh, hello sir. Do you need anything?" a cashier asked.**

"**Yeah, I do, do you have any Glitter Squad 10 or any Yu-Gi-Oh cards here?" the lackey asked.**

**As Nighteye overheard the lackey.**

"**We have the Glitter Squad 10 but we don't have any more cards at the moment." the cashier said.**

"**Fine, I hope she's going to be happy with just the Glitter Squad…" The lackey said.**

**Just then Nighteye put his hand on the man's shoulder.**

"**Woah! Where did you come?" the lackey asked in shock.**

"**I actually found a few structure decks under the shelves," Nighteye said.**

"**Who are you?" the lackey asked.**

"**Not important but you also asked about Glitter Squad I'm also a fan," Nighteye said as he looks into the lackey's eyes and activates his foresight.**

**The events as follows…**

**The Lackey buys the items, he leaves the store, he enters an old feudal Japanese gate, he enters the building, punched in a password, walks down the stairs, tried to revealed Eri the Glitter Squad and structure deck to her, and finally Eri kicking the man in the crouch.**

"**SO you ended up using your quirk!" Rocklock said as he sounds annoyed.**

"**If you recall, I said I only use it if our path is certain," Nighteye said.**

"**Okay so now we know where's the base is at right?" Fatgum said.**

"**Yes, and we know where is everyone is thanks to our stakeouts," Centipeder said.**

"**We even got a warrant to search the place! Next step-" Bubblegirl said.**

"**We attack!" Fatgum and Izuku/Bullet said.**

"**AH, MAN! THAT'S MY LINE!" Bubblegirl said.**

"**Hey Deku!" Ochako said.**

"**Huh?" Izuku/Bullet said as he turned his head.**

**Ochako, Asui, and Kirishima were smiling.**

"**Right…" Izuku/Bullet said.**

"**Come on Bullet...WE ALL OVER THIS LET'S RESCUE ERI TOGETHER!" Mirio said.**

"**Whoa, Mirio calm down." Izuku/Bullet said.**

"**Well, at least he's back to normal…" Izuku/Bullet thought.**

"**YEAH!" Izuku/Bullet said as he did the same gestures as Mirio.**

_**Meanwhile with Nighteye…**_

"_**Mirio… Bullet… you two have so much regret... I hope you two know that you held your ground until now. Regret and failure are inevitable parts of life. But what's more important you learn from them." Nighteye thought.**_

_**Then Nighteye remembers All Might in his state 6 years ago. **_

"_**I don't know if it is possible but you can change the effect of the past. By interpreting your history and modify how you view the present." Nighteye thought.**_

"**Oh yeah, Bullet something was sent in the mail here…" Nighteye said.**

"**It came!" Izuku/Bullet sai das he took the crate and opened it.**

"**What is it?" Ochako asked.**

**Izuku/Bullet took out several vials containing nanites.**

"**Our game changer…" Izuku/Bullet said as he absorbed the new nanites.**

_**Later in the locker rooms…**_

**Izuku/Bullet and Mirio were suiting up for the mission of their lives.**

"**This time for sure." Izuku/Bullet and Mirio thought.**

**As the doors opened.**

"**Now let's begin," Nighteye said.**

_**Events at Overhaul were the same…**_

**[8:00 AM]**

**In front of the police station…**

"**As you know Nighteye uses his quirk on a lackey of the Hassiekai. And he saw an underground network of passages throughout the HQ. We also know that in one of the rooms in the passages contains the girl. But we don't have all of the tunnels mapped out." the officer said as a map was shown.**

"**Be careful, these Yakuza thugs are tough and we expect them to fight back with weapons or quirks. We're also giving out information on hand about the quirks every member has. Commit it to memory." the officer said.**

"**Thank you; this will help," Fatgum said.**

"**Don't give them time to hide. We will capture all of the Shie Hassakai while rescuing the girl." the officer said.**

_**Meanwhile with the students…**_

"**Things are moving fast huh?" Kirishima said.**

"**You're energetic and it's in the morning," Amajiki said.**

"**This feels so official!" Hado said excitedly.**

"**That's true but schools don't always prepare you for investigations. It takes some time for this." Ryukyu said.**

"**All the pros seem so calm. So brave!" Kirishima said.**

"**Deku, I don't see Gran Torino or your dad," Ochako said.**

"**You're right where are they?" Izuku/Bullet said.**

"**There was a lead about Kurogiri in the mountains so Gran Torino and Scopper Gaban are hunting him down as we speak," Nighteye said.**

"**Oh…" Izuku/Bullet said.**

"**Maybe we could take on the Hassakai and the League of Villains at the same time," Kirishima said.**

"**Right…" Izuku/Bullet said.**

**Then the officer makes his final announcement while Fatgum gave Amajiki some swordfish.**

"**The operation will begin NOW! MOVE OUT!" the officer said as everyone started going to the HQ.**

_**Meanwhile with Overhaul…**_

**Overhaul entered the room and walked to an old man in a coma...**

"**Sorry, pops things are about to get noisy…" Overhaul said…**

**[8:30 AM]**

**COMMENCE!**

"**Once we read the warrant we act quickly." the officer said.**

"**What's with this guy? He's acting like we don't know how to do our jobs." Rocklock said.**

"**Give it a rest man," Fatgum said.**

"**Hmm… The problem is that these Yakuza bastards lived in the shadows. They must have left by now…" Rocklock said.**

**As the gates exploded!**

**As several police officers were blown back as Ochako using One For All and Izuku/Bullet using his Smack Hand caught the policemen.**

"**It's too early for visitors. Leave." Rikiya Katsukame said.**

"**They knew! They knew we were here! HOW?" Rocklock asked.**

"**Those are questions for later!" Izuku/Bullet said.**

"**Good I'm awaking a bit. WHY ARE YOU HERE!" the big guy said as he threw a punch.**

**Then Ryukyu transformed and took down the villain.**

"**The Ryukyu Agency will handle him. The rest of you go!" Ryukyu said in her dragon form.**

"**Uravity! Go with Bullet! You need to save Eri!" Ryukyu said.**

"**Right!" Ochako said as she ran in.**

**As the raiding party entered the property the Yakuza tried to fight.**

**VRRRMMM!**

**Izuku/Bullet unleashed a burst of Conqueror's Haki and made the Yakuza underlings fainted.**

"**Thanks, Bullet!" Rocklock said.**

"**It was nothing they were in my way." Izuku/Bullet said coldly.**

"**QUICKEST ROUTE YOU FOOLS! FOLLOW ME!" IZuku/Bullet said as he led the charge.**

"**We got this!" Mirio said.**

"_**Eri… Mama and papa are here to save you!" Ochako thought.**_

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


End file.
